Estados, Notificaciones & Mensajes
by Fluffy Spunchy Muffin
Summary: "Las redes sociales son malas, deberías actualizarte". Me dio un beso en la mejilla y antes de que pudiera entender lo que había querido decir ya se había marchado. / Arrastre mi brazo como pude y comencé a buscarla por todos lados hasta que la encontré cerca del asiento del copiloto… Una foto desgastada con Kyle del día en que nos hicimos novios. Creek / Style
1. Chapter 1

Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker/Matt Stone.

®MuffinStateOfTheArt89

* * *

_Estados, Notificaciones & Mensajes  
Capítulo I  
_**'…No puedes forzar a alguien a amarte, todo lo que puedes hacer es volverte alguien que puede ser amado, el resto depende de ellos.…'**

**Tweek POV**

Buena forma de empezar el año en una nueva escuela, era el primer día y ya había llegado tarde, no quedo de otra más que quedarme fuera del salón, decidí recargarme en los casilleros y me puse mis auriculares para que el tiempo pasara más rápido, estaba mi canción favorita de Foster the People cuando empezó el coro y empecé a tararear, de pronto sentí que alguien se había parado frente a mí y se me quedaba mirando así que me sentí avergonzado por tararear la canción. Me quite los auriculares y busque la mirada del chico que se había quedado frente a mí.

— ¿Disculpa, me hablaste? No escuché tenía mis auriculares puestos.

— Tranquilo, solo te decía que si me dabas permiso de abrir mi casillero para guardar unas cosas que traigo en mi mochila — me dijo sonriéndome.

No podía creer lo que miraba, sus ojos eran enormes, y azules, su cabello era largo de color negro lacio que muchas mujeres quisieran. Lo miraba como todo un idiota, así que quite la mirada y me levante del suelo para darle espacio.

— ¿Así que te gusta Foster the People? — me dijo en un tono burlesco.

— ¿Me escuchaste? —Qué vergüenza, pensé —. Foster the People es mi banda favorita para ser honestos.

— A mí también me gusta, no son mis favoritos, creo que Maroon 5 es mejor pero igual; Foster the People son buenos.

— Buena primera conversación tenemos, aunque insisto en que Foster the People es mejor… disculpa ¿cómo te llamas?

— Craig Tucker, pero puedes llamarme Craig Tucker.

— Bromista mi amigo, te llamaré Craig.

— Vale, ¿tú cómo te llamas amigo?

— Me llamo Tweek Tweak pero puedes llamarme Dios.

— Vale, Dios entiendo, bueno, ¿Qué haces fuera de clases, no deberías estar cultivando tus sabios conocimientos?

— Lo hubiera hecho Craig, pero levantarte tarde el primer día no ayuda.

— Hahaha igual me pasó, vamos afuera en fin tenemos una hora libre

— Vale, si nos atrapa un maestro te acusare de secuestro.

— Trato Hecho.

Sonreí, me sentía un tonto hablando con él, buscaba cualquier excusa para decir una broma; pensaba que el hecho de esforzarme por caerle bien acabaría con un efecto contrarío.

**Craig POV**

Me había caído bien el chico, además acababa de mentirle, siempre me gustó más Foster the People que Maroon 5 pero había que comenzar con algo para hacerlo tomar confianza, era guapo, alto, algo fornido y tenía unos ojos que no eran muy grandes pero eran cafés, no entendía cómo es que la profesora no lo hubiera dejado entrar, yo lo habría dejado para observarlo una hora seguida.

Nos sentamos en el patio de la escuela, en el jardín, coincidimos en que los dos vivíamos cerca y que estaríamos en varias clases juntos, nos empezamos a tratar y resulto ser un buen amigo, creí que podría ser el indicado, pero no estaba seguro de que "el león fuera de mi condición" así que no iba a intentarlo el primer día, seguimos platicando y sonó el timbre de cambio de clases teníamos Trigonometría juntos, así que fuimos al aula, se sentó frente a mí y pasé todo el rato mirando su espalda ancha, así pasaron las clases teníamos otras dos clases juntos y en ambas no habíamos sentado en asientos contiguos, en clase de Literatura, un chico se acercó a él al parecer eran amigos de antes, se trataban con mucha confianza, aprecie como su amigo me miró discretamente pero actué como si eso no hubiese ocurrido, terminó el día de clases y me quede en la salida del instituto esperándolo pero no aparecía así que decidí bajar las escaleras para irme a casa, y me lo encontré sentado en el último escalón y me sentí algo extraño, ya que no acostumbraba a sentir esto con un hombre, pero él era diferente.

— Hola Dios — le dije algo nervioso, pero con un tono de entusiasmo.

— Hola, ¿Qué haces aquí?, ya todos se han retirado, ¿esperas a alguien?

— Te esperaba a ti gilipollas, oh bueno no, sólo que había olvidado un libro y regresé por él ¿tu esperas a alguien?

— No, bueno sí, pero, creo que ya se ha ido así que en fin, ya me iba.

— ¿A quién esperabas?

— Al "Topo", está en nuestra clase de literatura.

— Oh, creo que sé quién es, bueno pues yo ya me voy, ¿quieres que te de un aventón?

— ¿Tienes auto? Todavía eres un bebé aún — me burlaba de él como si nos conociéramos desde siempre.

— Pues, no es un auto en sí, es una motocicleta, así que tendrás que pensarlo.

— Si no te importa a ti por mí está bien — sonreí

— Vale vamos.

**Tweek POV**

Lo había estado esperando a él en las escaleras desde hacía una hora, y cuando me lo preguntó solo me quedó mentirle para no sentirme estúpido, se subió a su moto, y se puso una cazadora lo sujeté ligeramente de la cintura cuando dábamos curva o algo por el estilo, me dejó en mi casa y se quedo un rato conmigo, lo invité a pasar pero me dijo que no podía quedarse, que tenía asuntos pendientes, me burle de él de nuevo, intercambiamos números telefónicos, se despidió de mí y a la fracción de segundo arrancó su moto y se fue.

No podía sacármelo de la cabeza, mi hermano me preguntó qué me pasaba, que si me había sacado la lotería y yo apenas le ponía atención, subí a mi cuarto y me desvestí cuando avente mi pantalón a mi cama el celular salió de él y calló en el suelo, lo levante y tenía un mensaje de Craig , "Mañana paso por ti para ir al instituto, tienes que estar listo a las 7;00 am" que raro, pensé. Si nos íbamos en moto, el instituto no quedaba tan lejos de mi casa, así que creí que estaba exagerando pero en fin le conteste "Claro magistrado, estaré listo (: " y él contestó "eso espero Dios" me metí a duchar y no pude evitar tener una erección mientras pensaba en el nuevamente, pero me contuve así que seguí duchándome, cuando salí de la ducha, encendí el ordenador para checar mi facebook pero me aburría, tenía una solicitud, "Craig " lo agregué y lo primero que miré fue que estaba en una relación sentimental, no decía con quien, pero la tenía, eso me deprimió un poco, pero pues en fin, creí que me había apresurado en sacar conclusiones erróneas, me vestí con ropa deportiva y salí a jugar baloncesto con Christopher.

— ¿Qué hay entre tú y Craig, Tweek?

— ¿Craig y yo? ¿Qué va a haber?, es mi amigo, apenas y lo conozco, ¿por qué?

— No sé, se trataban como si se conocieran de siempre, pensé que era tu amigo desde antes, hasta que me dijiste que te habías salido de clases con él en la primera clase.

— Oh bueno, eso se dio sin querer, y pues, no hay nada ¿estás celoso? Chris tu eres mi mejor amigo, de eso que no te quede duda.

— Lo sé Tweek, nadie más te aguantaría como yo — me arrojó el balón jugueteando conmigo y luego yo a él de forma burlesca.

**Craig POV**

— Stan, tenemos que hablar — había tenido una relación de 8 meses con él pero ya no aguantaba, tenía mis dudas de si en verdad lo amaba, y al conocer ahora a Tweek me había quedado claro que no era tan fuerte lo que sentía por él.

— Craig, ya sé lo vas a decirme y no hace falta, te he notado distante últimamente, y te quiero como no te imaginas pero, si hay algo que me importa más que mi felicidad, es la tuya así que aquí lo dejamos y seguimos como amigos.

Era tan perfecto, que no creía que lo estuviera dejando ir, igual él y yo no éramos el uno para el otro, simplemente nos habíamos acostumbrado a andar juntos, lo abracé y estuve a punto de llorar cuando me alejó de él.

— Craig, en verdad está bien, espero que estés bien y seguimos siendo amigos.

— Vale Stan, ¿cómo es que puedes ser tan genial?

— No lo sé Craig, es algo que se me da — su sarcasmo era el 95% de su vocabulario.

Le di otro abrazo, y un beso en los labios, el me miró y se sonrió.

— Hey gilipollas, me besas y ni somos nada — me sonrió.

— Te quiero Stan, debo irme, y sin resentimientos ¿eh?.

— Claro que no Craig, nos vemos después, y me contarás de tu nueva conquista.

— Pero… ¿cómo?...

— ¡Tengo amigos en tu instituto Craig!, pero tranquilo, ¡seguimos siendo amigos!

— Vale, te quiero.

**Tweek POV**

Llegué a casa, y papá no había llegado del trabajo, y mamá había hablado por teléfono que se quedaría en casa de su hermana para ayudarle con la mudanza, así que no había mucho que hacer, jugué con mi hermano a la consola un rato y luego me duché, me acosté y sin darme cuenta había quedado dormido.

Me despertó el horrendo sonido de mi alarma, eran las 6;30 am, recordé el mensaje de Craig , así que me levanté corriendo a ducharme, me puse el uniforme del colegio y me puse perfume como nunca antes, decidí desayunar algo, así que baje a la cocina, me preparé un emparedado y me lo estaba comiendo cuando escuché el timbre, corrí a abrir y era él, Craig estaba parado en mi puerta, estaba lloviznando y ni cuenta me había dado, le dije que pasara y que me esperara mientras me lavaba los dientes, así lo hizo, me espero y cuando baje llevaba la mochila del hombro, y estaba mirando las fotos que había encima del televisor, me moría de vergüenza, me miró y con una foto en la mano me señaló y se rió de mí

— Eras más lindo de pequeño.

— ¿Ahora no?

— Claro, pero no como antes — me dijo en un tono serio.

— Me pregunto si debería halagarme.

— Viniendo de mí, claro que sí, ¿seguro que quieres ir a la escuela así?

— Claro Craig, es la primera semana de clases.

— Bien, luego pensarás que soy una mala influencia.

— Lo eres Tweekers. — le saqué la lengua.

— Lo sé— me sacó la lengua también. Parecíamos tontos, pero era divertido.

Llegamos al instituto y éramos los primeros que habíamos llegado, le dije que si tenía planeado ir a limpiar la escuela o que era lo que pensaba hacer aquí. Se rió de mí y me dijo que solo quería pasar tiempo conmigo antes de las clases, no sabía por qué hacía esto, se supone que tenía pareja, yo que iba a saber si solo quería ser mi amigo, o que pretendía, quizás yo mal interpretaba todo.

El día se pasó muy rápido y otra vez, me llevó a casa, se quedo un rato platicando y cuando lo invité a pasar accedió, le ofrecí agua, y me dijo que sí, cuando le di el vaso con agua, sentí como su mano rozaba la mía y note como es que él la tocaba como si quisiera tomarla y eso me puso nervioso, pasamos hablando de todo, y en dos días ya se había vuelto también mi mejor amigo, cuando se estaba despidiendo de mí me dijo,

— Me iré a casa, pero no dejaré de pensar en ti — me guiño un ojo.

— Vale, ¿Qué no tienes pareja en quien pensar?

— ¿He?... discul… ah entiendo

— ¿Qué entiendes?

— Las redes sociales son malas, deberías actualizarte

Me dio un beso en la mejilla y antes de que pudiera entender lo que había querido decir ya se había marchado, abrí mi portátil y me metí a mi pagina, después, abrí su perfil y no creí lo que veía;

**"Craig ha pasado de estar en una relación a estar soltero."**

_Continuará…_

* * *

_Aquí el primer capítulo de una historia que no durará demasiado :) Regalo de cumpleaños para (próximamente) Gabi18 (LOL) y además para "Little Monster Foster" (es decir, Foster Tucker)_

_Perdonen errores ortográficos, etc, etc… ¡nos leemos!_

**_Muffin Out._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker/Matt Stone.**

**®MuffinStateOfTheArt89**

* * *

_Estados, Notificaciones & Mensajes__**  
**__Capítulo II  
_'_**…Te entrego mis sentimientos a ti, ocultos en mi corazón…de esa forma jamás se destruirán...'**_

**Stan POV**

Estaba destrozado por dentro, sabía que era cuestión de unos cuantos días, semanas cuando mucho, y al final había llegado el día, no sabía qué hacer, había sido muy fuerte al mostrarme con Craig como si nada hubiese pasado pero, me retorcía todo por dentro, quería salir, escapar y buscar algo de distracción, no quería estar encerrado pensando que Craig iba a regresar a mi porque aunque lo deseaba a él, no era de esos que terminan y empiezan relaciones una y otra vez. Así que tenía que hacer algo.

Caminaba al parque, me subí a uno de los columpios. Había unas cuantas parejas y yo sólo me movía de atrás a adelante, cuando sentí que había golpeado a alguien por atrás.

—Disculpa no te miré, que descuidado de mi parte.

— Tranquilo Stan fue un accidente

— Emm, disculpa, ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?

— Vamos en el mismo instituto, no me conoces porque solo tengo una clase contigo, pero yo si te recuerdo perfectamente.

— Cierto, recuerdo haberte visto en alguna parte, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— Christopher, ¿puedo acompañarte? Veras que no tengo nada que hacer.

— Claro, no hay problema.

Comenzamos a platicar, la verdad es que si lo recordaba era un poco más bajo que yo, pero lo recordaba como uno de los más bravucones de la clase, platicamos de todo un poco y cuando llegamos al tema de Craig trate de evitarlo pero el insistió y terminamos hablando detalle a detalle.

— ¿Sabes Stanley?

— Dime — dije algo vergonzoso.

— Craig se lo pierde, mira que una persona como tú…no todos los días.

— Gracias, pero no soy tan especial, no soy la clase de chico especial, simplemente tuve suerte con Craig.

— ¿Eso crees? Entonces, ¿quieres tener suerte conmigo?

— ¿Disculpa? No entiendo.

— Pues veras Stan, en mi casa no hay nadie hasta el mes que entra, solo estoy yo y mi perro, y pues si quieres puedes venir tu y ese culazo que te cargas.

— ¿Estás aprovechándote de mi depresión? — me reí.

— Si así quieres tomarlo — me dijo mientras me daba un golpe leve con el puño en el hombro.

— Entonces Christopher vamos a tu casa, que tú no estás nada mal.

Caminamos hasta su casa, mientras él hacia bromas obscenas, y yo le correspondía, no sabía si hacia esto porque me sentía mal por lo de Craig o porque simplemente era un **puto**, lo que si sabía es que no iba a dejar pasar esta oportunidad, además Christopher no estaba nada mal, estaba muy fibrado y eso me gustaba, llegamos a su casa y su perro comenzó a ladrar, se metió el primero y amarro a su perro a la correa, me invito a pasar, me metí, me senté en un sillón y él se quito la cazadora, y después la camisa, me miro y me dijo '_no creerás que venimos a platicar de tu estúpido Craig, que tonto fue al dejarte ir, con ese culo que te cargas yo te hubiese cuidado mucho.'_

Copie sus movimientos y me quite la remera, él se lanzó encima de mí y comenzó a besarme, me mordía el labio mientras yo jalaba su cabello con mis manos desesperado por besarle más, comenzó a bajar me empezó a besar las tetillas, y se regreso a mi boca, inmediatamente me beso el oído y me dijo '_vamos a mi habitación Stanley, ese culo va a ser mío._ '

Me calentó mucho su papel de activo, agarro mi cinto y me llevo de él hasta su habitación. Llegamos y me ordenó que me acostara, así lo hice, empezó a quitarse los tenis mientras yo hacía lo mismo, seguido de esto se lanzo a besarme, me mordía el labio y luego el cuello, bajaba mientras me besaba las tetillas, llego a mi abdomen, y luego, empezó a desabrochar mi cinturón, luego mi pantalón, se hinco en la cama y me saco el pantalón, después el hizo lo mismo, me saco el bóxer y empezó a lamer mi glande, lo hacía despacio y luego salvajemente mientras bajaba por mis bolas, se quito el bóxer y al verle el gran mazo de unos 19cms me quería morir, sabía el dolor que me causaría pero también el placer que vendría después así que no me queje, me acerque a su polla para meterla en mi boca y mamarla como sabía y así hicimos un genial **69**.

Estuvimos así unos cuantos minutos, después, sentí como con su mano buscaba mi ano, para después meter un dedo, yo gemía de placer, se despegó de mi polla y me volteó, empezó a lamer mi ano y yo gemía de placer sentía su calor dentro de mi ano y me retorcía de placer, mire como se levantó para sacar algo de su buro, era un condón y lubricante, se colocó el condón, después se untó lubricante en los dedos para meterlos dentro de mi ano, yo seguía gimiendo de placer, después sentí como ponía su glande en la entrada de mi ano, me dio un poco de desasosiego pero era el momento, empezó a empujar su polla con suavidad mientras yo me retorcía del dolor, empujó más y más, hasta que entro toda, la sacó toda y la volvió a introducir pero esta vez de un solo golpe, pegue un grito y el soltó una pequeña carcajada, empezó con su vaivén y lo aceleraba mientras masturbaba mi polla, sentí como me venía y empecé a gemir de placer.

Sentí desmoronar mi semen en la cama, nos movimos a la orilla de la cama y me voltee boca arriba y subí mis piernas a sus hombros mientras este me penetraba, se inclinó y me besó en los labios mientras que aumentaba la velocidad, después de un largo vaivén sentí como se retorcía de placer igual que yo, sacó su polla de mi culo, y empezó a masturbarse, dejando caer su semilla en mi abdomen, se rindió extasiado, y empezó a lamer su propio semen para después pasármela en un beso, saboreaba su semilla, nos quedamos un rato tumbados en su cama y recibí una llamada de mi papá que me ocupaba así que me incorporé y me cambié, Christopher me acompaño a la puerta aún sin vestirse y me dio una nalgada, antes de abrir la puerta me beso y me dijo _'Esta no será la última vez Stanley, ya verás lo bien que te haré sentir'_ le respondí con un beso y salí de su casa.

* * *

**Tweek POV**

Cuando miré el cambio de la situación sentimental de Craig, no resistí y le mande un mensaje de texto sabía que no debía ser imprudente así que quise ver cómo reaccionaba ante mi mensaje, _"siento mucho lo que pasó Craig."_ Después de esto me tumbe en mi cama y decidí hacerme una paja en honor a mi nuevo amigo Craig, cuando recibí una llamada, tome mi celular y cuando miré el nombre me sorprendí, "Craig" contestó; _"¿sientes que haya terminado mi relación?" _me cuestionó _"pues, supongo que era algo importante para ti y que querías a alguien apoyándote" _ mi entusiasmo era inocultable, _"creí que te podrías contento Tweek"_ me dijo y pude sentir algo de decepción en su respuesta, no sé por qué… _"¿Por qué creíste eso Craig?_" Estuve a punto de soltar una risita burlesca pero me contuve, _"¿hay alguien en tu casa? ¿Puedo ir?"_ Eso me hizo sentir nervioso pero claro que acepte _"claro que puedes venir"_

Media hora después, sonó el timbre de mi casa baje corriendo y abrí la puerta, era Craig, lo salude y lo invite a pasar, no sentamos en el sillón más grande y me dijo;

— ¿En serio no te puso contento la noticia?

— Craig, ¿Cómo me iba a poner contento porque terminaras con tu novia? — ese era un gran paso, así sabría la verdad acerca de él.

— ¿Novia? Es que tú… no te das cuenta… Tweek, no era novia…

— ¿Entonces? ¿Era una amiga?

— Era novio, Tweek — me dijo mientras inclinaba la mirada.

— Oh, entiendo, y ¿por qué terminaron?

— Porque me gusta otro chico, y no podía lastimar a Stan de esa manera, además no podía sancionarme a mí mismo a estar con una persona queriendo a otra.

— El otro chico debe ser genial porque no siempre dejas a una persona por otra, y pues, que bien que fuiste honesto con él desde el principio, y bien ¿quién es el chico? Si se puede saber.

— Se llama… bueno no importa

— Lo siento, que imprudente de mi parte, supongo que es algo privado.

— ¿Esto contesta tu pregunta? — dijo mientras acercaba sus labios a los míos.

Me quería morir de la felicidad, lo bese, no quería dejarlo nunca, escuche que alguien abría la puerta así que me separe y lo aparte de mi lado, era mi papá, él sabía de mi orientación, se que normalmente debería de saberlo la mamá y el papá no, pero, mi papá era más comprensivo que mamá así que había confiado en el primero. Nos miro y nos saludo "Papá, el es Craig, Craig mi Papá" se saludaron y le dije a papá que era un amigo que había venido a hacer una tarea pero que ya se iba, me creyó, Craig se levantó y después de un "mucho Gusto Señor" cruzó la puerta y yo detrás de él, cerramos la puerta detrás de nosotros.

— Nos vemos mañana, Dios — me dijo mirándome a los ojos, con una mirada que me mataba.

— Nos vemos mañana Craig

Cuidando que nadie nos viera le di un tierno beso en los labios de despedida.

— Mañana saldremos después de clases, para que avises a tus padres, nos vemos.

Se subió a su moto, me sonrió y seguido de esto encendió su motocicleta y arrancó.

_¿Cómo podía cambiar la vida en tan solo cuestión de días, o de tan solo minutos?_

* * *

**Craig POV**

Transitaba en mi motocicleta a toda velocidad, no podía creer que Tweek sintiera o **aparentara** sentir lo mismo que yo, ¿Qué acababa de hacer? Acababa de terminar una relación de meses, por una persona que apenas conocía hacia 3 días, 'no importa' pensaba para mí mismo, lo único que espero es que al final valga la pena, llegue a mi casa en cuestión de minutos, salude a mi madre con la mano y corrí a mi cuarto encendí el portátil y entre a mi perfil de Facebook, tenía un mensaje, "_es bueno saber que no me estaba imaginando nada, Craig, sé que no tenemos mucho de conocernos y de alguna manera creo que siento lo mismo que tu, se que lo que dejaste por mí quizás en algún momento te arrepientas, pero si me lo permite, tratare de hacerlo feliz a usted mientras me lo permita, lo quiere, Tweek"._

No podía con tanta emoción así que encendí mi estéreo a todo volumen y comencé a cantar las canciones sin importar quién me escuchara, tenía miedo a despertar y darme cuenta que todo era un sueño, pensar que Tweek pudiera ser solo mi imaginación me ponía mal. Pero no tenía porque pensar en eso, lo había tocado, había sentido sus labios sobre los míos.

A la hora de la cena mamá me preguntó que si algo me pasaba, a lo que respondí que las clases que me habían tocado eran muy sencillas y que me había entendido bien con mis compañeros.

Termine de cenar, me despedí de mamá y regrese a mi habitación, me estaba duchando y escuche sonar mi celular, termine de ducharme y salí con una toalla enrollada, tome el celular, tenía un mensaje de Texto de Tweek;

"Que te parece si el 'salir después de clases' es mejor: 'en lugar de clases'"

Me sorprendí, Tweek parecía ser aplicado y ahora me mal influenciaba, que va, con tal de pasar el día entero con él haría lo que fuera.

"Claro Dios, haré lo que usted quiera, buenas noches, pasaré por usted temprano, espero esté listo y elegante para mi"

"**Claro que sí Craig, estaré listo para ti, buenas noches"**

* * *

_Continuará…_

_Y aquí el segundo capítulo. Me hicieron sonreir todos los reviews que recibi en el primer capítulo, así que muchas gracias a esas personitas que se toman la molestia de leer y dejarme review. Así que a todos esos lectores tímidos que no se animan a dejar review, les agradecería el que me dejarán uno :) _

_Mañana entro a clases, así que, espero no atrasarme con esta historia._

_Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo._

_Muffin Out._


	3. Chapter 3

**Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker/Matt Stone.**

**®MuffinStateOfTheArt89**

* * *

_Estados, Notificaciones & Mensajes__**  
**__Capítulo III  
_'_**…No hablamos nada importante y luego hicimos el amor.…'**_

**Craig POV**

3:46 am y sin poder dormir, sólo pensaba en él, comencé a creer que era una obsesión pero, ¿qué más da?, es una buena obsesión ¿no? Tome mi iPod del buro, y puse música tranquila para conciliar el sueño, pero todas las canciones hablaban de amor, así que me entretenía mas escuchándolas que tratando de dormir, me quite los auriculares y baje a la cocina a tomar agua y mire con el rabillo del ojo como mi hermano mayor iba entrando, era dos años mayor que yo, así que hacía lo que le viniera en gana.

— ¡C.T! ¿Qué demonios haces despierto?, grande susto me has dado idiota – era el único en toda la tierra que me decía C.T.

—Tranquilo Rub, solo baje por un poco de agua, no podía dormir, ¿de dónde vienes?, si mamá se da cuenta te dará una golpiza.

—Estaba en una fiesta con unos amigos, por cierto uno de mis amigos, es hermano de tu amigo.

—Primero; ¿fiesta a mitad de semana? Tu sí que estás tocado, y segundo; ¿Qué amigo?

—Yo no tengo la culpa de que hagan fiestas entre semana y me inviten, y pues, ese amigo nuevo que tienes, creo que se llama Tweek, me dijo que te habían visto andar en tu moto con él — la sangre se fue a los pies.

—Ah, Tweek, ¿cómo es que conoces a su hermano? Acaban de mudarse, ni siquiera tenía idea de que tuviera un hermano.

—Va en la facultad conmigo, supongo que no sabías porque acaba de llegar aquí, su familia se vino primero pero el tuvo que arreglar tramites de la otra facultad para transferirse acá.

—Oh ya veo, bueno hermano iré a acostarme mira que son las 4 de la mañana, por cierto, ¿cómo sabes todo eso del hermano de Tweek? Te lo tiraste ¿o qué? – le dije burlesco.

—No hermano, yo no soy así, pero a puesto a que tú si te quieres tirar al hermano de Scott –me dijo con sarcasmo.

Mi corazón empezó a latir salvajemente, me imaginaba que él podría escuchar mi corazón latir, y mis manos comenzaron a sudar y decidí irme a dormir.

—No hermano, no esta tan bueno – se rió

—Bueno hermano, buenas noches, mira que en tres horas debo levantarme para ir a la facultad – seguido de esto se fue a su habitación.

Mi hermano y yo siempre bromeábamos con esto pero me pregunto qué pasaría el día que le confesara que si era homosexual, probablemente me golpearía, o probablemente entendería, pero no apostaría nada, por lo pronto mis planes se basaban en que Tweek y yo pudiéramos formar una clase de relación "más que simples amigos" mientras que la vida nos lo permitiera, tome agua y me fui a mi habitación.

* * *

**Tweek POV**

7:00 am, el despertador estaba sonando y yo sentía que acababa de quedarme dormido, y es que no había podido conciliar el sueño en toda la noche, esto me ponía muy nervioso, al parecer Craig tenía experiencia pero esta era mi primera relación sería con un hombre.

Me levanté de mi cama y sentí que algo vibraba, busque mi celular y apenas y podía leer el mensaje de texto "Tendrás que estar muy guapo, mira que no pude dormir en toda la noche por tu culpa, te quiero, Craig." Eran las siete y el ya estaba mandando textos, que suerte había tenido con este hombre, "No te prometo ir muy guapo, pero si arreglado." Me duche rápidamente, y me puse la loción de mi hermano, y me vestí con el uniforme del instituto para que no sospechara mi familia.

— ¿Te llevo a tu celda? – me preguntó mi hermano.

— ¿Scott? Carajo ¿cuándo llegaste?— corrí y lo abrace.

—Ayer Tweek, pero entre a la facultad de aquí, y después me invitaron a una fiesta, como llegue tarde estabas dormido y no te quise despertar.

—Pero, ¿Cómo? ¿A qué horas llegaste?

—Llegue a eso del medio día, de hecho, cuando papá llego, venía en la camioneta con él, pero me llevó a la facultad para hablar de mi cambio de universidad, estabas con tu amigo el de la motocicleta, este… ¿Craig? Bueno algo así me dijo papá, bueno el punto es que no tuve la oportunidad de molestarte ayer.

—Vale Scott, era raro no estar contigo, bueno desayunaré rápido puesto que pasarán por mí para irme al instituto.

—Eso contesta mi pregunta – dijo en tono de burla.

— ¿Cuál...? Oh lo siento Scott prometo que mañana me voy contigo.

—No te preocupes Tweek, seguiré aquí un largo tiempo.

—Cierto.

Estaba desayunando mientras Scott se alistaba, ¿cómo es que no me di cuenta que había llegado?, además, estuvo a punto de conocer a Craig, que desasosiego, pero en fin, mi hermano y yo siempre nos habíamos llevado bien, nos contábamos todo, tenía en mente que llegaría acá con nosotros pero creí que era después del primer semestre. Mi mamá bajó a la sala para irse al trabajo con papá, nos dieron un beso de despedida, "no hagan planes para el viernes, saldremos en la noche a cenar." Nos dijeron antes de salir.

Se escuchó sonido el timbre, eran las 7:40, me incorporé y abrí la puerta, era Craig, se acercó a mí para darme un beso pero, lo detuve. E

—Craig, él es mi hermano, Scott.

—Mucho gusto Scott.

—Igualmente Craig. – se estrecharon la mano y se quedaron observando, fue inverosímil, pero ¿qué más da?

—Craig espera aquí iré a lavarme los dientes y nos vamos.

—Está bien Tweek, aquí espero.

Escuche que platicaban de algo, era raro, sentía algo, ¿nervios? Algún día le diría a mi hermano que tenía otra orientación pero por ahora no estaba en mis planes decirle nada.

—Vámonos Craig.

—Bien, Mucho gusto Scott.

—Igualmente Craig nos vemos.

* * *

**Craig POV**

— ¿Tweek? – estábamos recostados a un lado del río.

—Dime.

— ¿Esto va en serio? – agachaba la cabeza, no quería mirarme a los ojos. Mis mejillas se ponían rojas y me salió una risa de nervios.

—De mi parte si Craig, pero, ¿Por qué lo dices?

— ¿Sabías que Scott es amigo de Rub? ¿Qué pasaría si uno de los dos se enterara de lo nuestro?

—Vale Craig, primero dime, ¿Quién es Rub?

—Mi hermano, se conocieron ayer, al parecer estudian en la facultad juntos, estúpidos ingenieros. – sonrió.

—Si malditos, pero, no me habías dicho que tenías un hermano. – lo mire con una sonrisa sarcástica en mis labios.

— Tweek, tu no me habías dicho nada de Scott, y ahora me reclamas, así no son las cosas corazón – lo besé tiernamente en los labios.

— Bien bien, pues corazón creo que vamos muy rápido, dime, ¿Cómo se llaman tus bisabuelos?

— Amelia, Alexandre,… — me interrumpió con un beso.

— Era sarcasmo bobo, tenemos que trabajar en eso.

—Tenemos tiempo – le saque la lengua – oye, no te lo he pedido formalmente.

— ¿Qué cosa?

Arranque un diente de león que había en la orilla del río y le dije;

—Bueno Señor Tweek quería saber si usted ¿me permitiría ser su novio?

—Claro que sí Craig, me tuviste toda la noche despierto imaginándome este momento pero seré tu novio solo con una condición… — me sorprendió.

—Dime cual es corazón – me puso nervioso

— Que vayamos a comer algo, solo he comido un sándwich, mamá no nos hace desayuno y ya me dio hambre, ¿Qué hora es?

— Las Diez y media, vamos a comer algo, hoy yo invito. – Sonreí – me asustaste tonto.

— Lo siento, te quiero mucho – lo abracé, cuando me separe de él, mire como soplaba el diente de león, y observábamos como volaban las partes de él.

Caminamos hasta un Café que quedaba cerca, nos sentamos y pedimos algo de beber y de comer, y mientras que nos traían las cosas, platicábamos de todo.

* * *

**Tweek POV**

— ¡Joder! – Craig miraba por encima de mi hombro, voltee por encima de mi hombro discretamente y mire a un chico detrás de mí.

— ¿Qué pasa Craig? ¿Quién es? – se puso tenso.

— Es... este... Stan, mi ex, carajo no se supone que debería de estar en su instituto – se puso nervioso y sus manos le sudaban, mientras tanto Stan se acercaba a nosotros.

— Hola Craig, ¿Cómo estás? Hola…

—Tweek – contestó Craig antes de que pudiera decir algo. – él es Stan.

—Mucho gusto Stan.

—Mucho gusto Tweek, ¿tú eres el novio de Craig? – su tono era algo desafiante.

— Desde hace aproximadamente, 20 minutos. – le conteste sarcásticamente.

El Celular de Craig comenzó a sonar y este se levantó y nos dejo solos.

—Bendito seas Dios, qué bueno que Craig se fue, Tweek tenemos que dejar algo claro.

— Dime Stan, ¿qué es lo que debemos aclarar?

— Si deje ir a Craig fue porque lo amo, y sé que él te quiere, si tu le haces algún tipo de daño te la verás conmigo Tweek, no me importa lo que le pase, pero si el sufre siendo tu novio, no tendré beneficencia – me miraba con una mirada provocadora.

— Bien, prometo que lo haré lo más feliz que pueda, mientras tú te mantengas alejado de nosotros, si tu no pudiste hacerlo feliz, dame una oportunidad a mí. – le conteste fríamente.

—Vale, pero quedas advertido. –su gesto era serio, se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Pobre Stan, a pesar de que me acababa de amenazar, supuse que lo que sentía no era bonito, si yo perdiera a Craig me quedaría en depresión por el resto de mi vida. Craig regresó a la mesa y me pidió disculpas.

— ¿Qué paso? ¿Se fue?

—Gracias Craig, estuve a punto de morir asesinado por tu ex enfermo – me burle y fingí un puchero.

—Tranquilo Tweek, ¿qué pasó? No hagas pucheros Tweek que me dan ganas de besarte y estamos en público – me sorprendí ante tal idea.

— Lo siento, no debo provocarte –sonreí sarcásticamente – no pasó nada, tu ex es buena persona, se le nota que te quiere mucho, me siento mal por él, ahora eres mío, por ahora y siempre.

— Sí que lo soy, por cierto, me habló por teléfono mi madre, para saber porque no había ido al instituto – abrí los ojos de la sorpresa — al parecer le hablaron del instituto y si mi lógica no falla a tus papás les hablarán también, así que le dije a mamá que mi moto se había descompuesto y que nos habíamos quedado en medio del camino y tuvimos que llevar la moto con el mecánico, así que ya sabes qué historia contarle a tus papás, será cuestión de ver como mientes haber si tienes problemas – me sonrió.

—Vale, tercer día de clases y ya tengo problemas, perdón por meterte en esto, no creí que fueran tan estrictos aquí, en mi otro instituto, podía salir y entrar a la hora que quisiera.

—Tranquilo tampoco me obligaste.

Comimos y bebimos mientras platicábamos, acordamos que por ninguna razón le comentaríamos o haríamos bromas con nuestros hermanos sobre lo que somos, solo por precaución. No es momento para que las cosas estallen, Craig pagó la cuenta y nos retiramos del restaurante, nos subimos a su motocicleta y comenzó a andar, no conocía el camino a dónde íbamos, _"¿A dónde vamos Craig?"_, le pregunté algo confundido_, "A mi casa, no sé a dónde más ir, y a tu casa ya fuimos"_ me puso nervioso, no había ido a su casa, el a la mía sí, pero del saber que estaríamos solos me hizo pensar muchas cosas, lo abrazaba de la cintura discretamente para que la gente no lo notara.

Llegamos a su casa, era grande, muy grande para ser verdad, nos bajamos de la motocicleta y me tomó de la mano, supuse que él conocía bien sus alrededores y nadie nos miraría, porque estaba muy seguro de lo que hacía.

Abrió la puerta de su casa y entramos, me llevó a la cocina y me dio un vaso de agua, después me besó varias veces abrazándome de la cintura y nos fuimos a su cuarto, me senté en un sillón que tenía el a un lado de su cama y él se sentó a un lado de mí y me empezó a acariciar la mejilla mientras yo lo contemplaba, me miró y me besó, ¿quieres ver una película? Me preguntó susurrándome, encendió el televisor y puso una película que no recuerdo el nombre pero era algo romántica, lo besé lentamente y me susurró en el oído, _"Quiero que seas mío, y yo ser tuyo"_ eso me puso aun más nervioso, era la primera vez que yo estaba con alguien, yo seguía siendo virgen, le besé y le dije _"estoy dispuesto"_ le mordí un labio y él me cargó, me aventó en la cama, se lanzó encima de mí y yo me moría por ser suyo, me quitó la camisa y él se quitó la suya, se levantó y salió del cuarto, volvió con dos condones y una crema, supuse que era un lubricante, regresó y se tiro en la cama junto conmigo me abrazó, y me dijo _"¿Estás seguro Tweek?"_

Asentí con la cabeza y le di un beso, comencé a desabrocharle el pantalón, y el hizo lo mismo conmigo, nos hincamos en la cama y nos besábamos mientras nos desnudábamos, me empezó a besar las tetillas, y las mordía ligeramente mientras yo gemía de placer, nos sacamos el pantalón y quedamos en puro bóxer, le di un beso que lo deje sin aliento y me recosté en la cama él se subió encima de mí y me dio un beso, mientras iba bajando por todo mi cuerpo, beso mis tetillas y con su lengua recorría mi abdomen levemente marcado, hasta llegar al elástico de mi bóxer, se deshizo de él, y empezó a lamer la cabeza de mi polla yo gemía de placer, había soñado con mi primera vez, y lo mejor es que lo amaba, comenzó a hacerme una mamada más rápido y se incorporo para desnudarse también quedamos los dos como habíamos venido al mundo, y se recostó arriba de mí sentía el contacto de nuestras pollas rozándose, mientras él me besaba, se incorporo y puso su polla en mi boca mientras él iba en busca de la mía para hacer un maravilloso 69 la verdad es que nunca había hecho una mamada pero trate de hacerlo lo mejor que pude, me metía su glande en mi boca y tocaba con mi lengua su punta mientras el gemía de placer, el cuarto olía a sexo estuvimos así un rato él se levantó y me dijo _"¿Estás seguro?" _volví a asentir "_Bien Voltéate Tweek vamos a prepararte para que no te duela"_

**Craig POV**

No quería lastimarlo, pero quería que fuera mío y así sellar nuestra unión, me agache y él se volteó, mire su culo rosadito y me ponía loco, empecé a lamerlo lentamente, y el gemía como un excéntrico, no podía parar de hacerlo, era exquisito, quería besar cada parte de su ser, lo hice un rato, luego tome el lubricante y le eché en su culo y en mis dedos, metí uno delicadamente en su ano, y lo metía y lo sacaba lentamente "_Relájate Corazón"_ le dije, el se relajó y mi dedo entraba y salía con facilidad, metí un segundo dedo y el gimió más fuerte, metí tres y el solo gemía, tome un condón y él me lo quitó, _"Yo te lo pongo Craig"_ me dijo sonriente, me lo colocó y yo puse la punta de mi polla en la entrada de su ano.

Comencé a empujarla lentamente y el gemía como loco, la metí un poco más y sentí como se quejaba, _"quieres que pare?"_ le pregunte preocupado, _"no, hazme tuyo"_ seguí empujando mi polla lentamente hasta que mi pubis toco sus nalgas, listo, mis 18 cms ya estaban dentro de él, me preguntaba cómo me dolería a mí cuando él me lo hiciera ya que la suya mide unos 20 cms , la saque y la volví a meter, y así empecé un vaivén lento, iba aumentando la velocidad escuchaba sus gemidos y eso me ponía a mil, me agaché y le bese la nuca, le mordía la oreja mientras el gemía, se puso en cuatro y así empecé un vaivén más rápido, se oían solo gemidos de ambos y el televisor aún encendido, seguí con el vaivén, y está vez más rápido, _"así amor, hazme tuyo, quiero ser tuyo por siempre"_ eso me calentaba más, empecé más rápido, y le pedí que se volteara y que se recostara boca arriba quería ver su rostro de placer mientras lo hacía, así lo hizo y seguimos con lo nuestro, su cara de placer me ponía más caliente así que no podía evitar morderle los labios y besarlo una y otra vez, comencé a masturbarle rápidamente, sentí como se contraía, estaba gozando y yo con él, lo besaba y el a mí, sentí como se venía y todo su semen caía en su abdomen y en el mío, cuando se vino contrajo su culo y eso hizo que me hiciera sentir un placer indescriptible, empecé el vaivén final y sentí como me venía también, saque la polla dentro de él, y empecé a masturbarme _"me vengo amor, me vengo"_ me sorprendió tanto lo miré, pues Tweek se levanto y empezó a mamarme mi polla, hasta tragarse mi semen, mientras yo gritaba de placer, cuatro chorros de semen se fueron directamente a su garganta, sacó mi polla de su boca y yo me agache para lamer su semen de su abdomen, para luego fundirnos en un beso, nos estuvimos besando por aproximadamente media hora, nos quedamos acostados mirándonos el uno al otro, volteamos a ver el televisor y en el apareció la palabra "Fin" y nos causó mucha gracia, nos reímos, me puse su bóxer y él se puso el mío, nos quedamos acostados en mi cama y me acosté en su pecho, podía escuchar su corazón latir, me alcé mi mirada y le di un beso en los labios.

"_**Te amo susurré" una lagrima salió de sus ojos y le di un beso en ella, "Estaré contigo por siempre Tweek" el sonrió y me dijo, "También te amo"**_

_**Continuará…**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker/Matt Stone.**

**®MuffinStateOfTheArt89**

* * *

_Estados, Notificaciones & Mensajes__**  
**__Capítulo IV  
_'_**…La gente me mira y en mi pecho algo ha dejado de latir.…'**_

**Craig POV**

Sentía como Tweek se movía encima de mi pecho, nos habíamos quedado dormidos por una hora, era hermoso el sentimiento del momento; tenerlo recostado en mi pecho y verlo con mi ropa interior me causaba ternura, empecé a acariciar su espalda y este se despertó, me miró a los ojos, y me sonrió, me dio un beso en los labios, le correspondí y sonreíamos como dos tontos cuando de pronto escuchamos un grito en la puerta;

— ¡C.T! — mierda, era mi hermano.

—Tweek rápido metete al baño — susurre a mi novio.

Este corrió al baño llevando consigo su ropa, escuche que cerró el cancel que dividía el baño y me levante de la cama gritando;

— ¡Me estoy cambiando Rub no pases! —

—Desde cuando acá te molesta — me dijo entrando al cuarto — mira el disco que compré, ¡Mierda C.T! ¿Qué es ese olor? ¿Te estabas haciendo una paja gilipollas?

—Cierra la boca Rub; déjame ver el CD y baja en seguida te acompaño

—Vale asqueroso, por cierto, ¿Y esos bóxers? Nunca te los había visto — dicho esto le estrelle la puerta en la cara.

Corrí al baño y abrí el cancel, Tweek estaba sentado debajo de la regadera (cerrada) jugando con el PSP.

—C.T, ¿Quién tiene un PSP en el baño? Puede mojarse.

— ¿C.T? No me llames así, no me gusta, y pues la gente suele aburrirse en el baño.

—Te creo, C.T — me sacó la lengua.

—Lo siento, pero mi hermano entró sin avisar no podía vernos así, por cierto, ¿quieres ducharte? — intentaba seducirlo.

—Vale, sal del baño.

Misión Fallida pensé, me di la vuelta para salir del baño y este me tomó del brazo para que me diera vuelta y me dio un beso, le abrió a la regadera y nos comenzamos a duchar, mientras nos besábamos tiernamente, traté de ingeniar un plan donde Tweek saldría por la puerta trasera para que mi hermano no lo notara, sería muy raro decirle que Tweek y yo nos habíamos pajeado, y peor aún decirle la verdad.

Nos secamos, yo a él y él a mí, salimos en toalla y nos quedamos perplejos cuando miramos a mi hermano sentado en la orilla de la cama con nuestras mochilas en sus pies.

— C.T, ¿Tienen algo que contarme?

— Vale Rub hablaremos después de que Tweek se vaya.

— ¿Tweek? Er… tu no… ¿no eres el hermano de Scott?

Tweek asintió temblando de los nervios, este tomó su ropa, se puso sus tenis y se fue a su casa, sabía lo que me esperaba con mi hermano, siempre había dejado claro que no sentía aceptación por los homosexuales, así que simplemente pensaba que me golpearía o me mandaría a un colegio militar aconsejando a mi madre pero vaya sorpresa me llevé;

— ¿Así que el hermano de Scott? — tenía una sonrisa picarona en su boca.

— Per… Rub, ¿no estás molesto? — me miró extrañado.

— C.T, la única razón por la que demostraba aberración por los homosexuales es que no quería que tuvieras tanta confianza como para decírselo al mundo, ¿crees que no sabía de Stanley? Nunca se es tan prevenido.

— ¿Stan? ¿Cómo…? Mierda, ¿entonces qué harás? ¿Le contarás a mamá? — me senté a un lado de él.

— Primero, ¿Quién fue el pasivo?

Lo mire con furia.

— Bueno no contestes, Craig, no le diré nada a mamá, pero si quieres tener una buena relación con Tweek será mejor que sean más prevenidos, te cubriré mientras pueda pero siempre cometemos errores.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Mi hermano, el que parecía homofóbico ahora me aceptaba con tanta naturalidad, como si le estuviera hablando de una chica o como si acabara de verme tomando un dulce de la tienda y me estuviera aconsejando que hacer y que no. Era muy inverosímil.

— Rub, ¿Eres gay?

— Si claro, ahora es un mundo gay ¿no?, claro que no C.T pero, eres mi hermano, o hermana no sé pero eres mi sangre, así que no importa lo que seas.

— Gracias, creo, pienso que esto me traerá severas consecuencias, ¿tendré que ser tu esclavo?

— Pero claro C.T, así deben de ser los hermanos.

— Vale, déjame hablarle a Tweek para decirle que no me asesinaste.

— Está bien C.T, dile a mi cuñado que me salude a Scott que con suerte hacemos un cuarteto.

Lo fulminé con la mirada y lo corrí de mi cuarto, me acosté en la cama y le marque a mi novio.

* * *

**Tweek POV**

Estaba acostado en el sillón hablando con mi novio, sinceramente me había tranquilizado, pensé lo peor, creí que su hermano le diría al mío y luego Scott le dijera a mis papás y entonces si se acabaría mi vida, pero al parecer no lo iba a hacer, su hermano parecía buena persona.

—Tweek ¿Estás ocupado?

—Scott no te había visto, no, bueno solo déjame despedirme. — me despedí de Craig y me levanté del sillón.

— ¿Qué pasa Scott?

—Nada malo, es que, me invitaron a una fiesta y quería saber si quieres ir, es mañana en la noche.

—Scott, mañana es viernes, papá y mamá dijeron que nada de planes.

—Tweek, podemos ir después de la cena, y no sé, o quizás podamos convencer a papá que no salgamos.

—Es nuestro primer fin de semana aquí que tenemos libre, y tú quieres escaparte, cámbialo para otro día.

—Es que ya quede con Rub y si no voy se sentirá mal así que ¿vas o no vas?

— ¿Rub? ¿El hermano de Craig?

—Creo ¿por qué?

—Bueno entonces no será tan aburrido. Hay que ir a la cena y después le decimos a papá que nos lleve, ¿donde será?

—En un antro que queda cerca del Restaurante a donde le diré a papá que nos lleve.

—Vale, ahora me iré abañar para terminar unas tareas y acostarme un rato, me despiertas para la cena.

—Claro, igual no haré nada hoy.

Subí las escaleras y me desvestí para ducharme encendí la grabadora y entre a la ducha, el agua estaba caliente, sentía el agua recorrer mi cuerpo y recordaba las horas que acababa de pasar con mi novio, me ponía a mil y decidí hacerme una paja, esta relación había empezado bien, para ser la primera no parecía tan difícil, me corrí en mi mano y me termine de duchar, me sequé y me puse un short, busque mi celular en mi pantalón y no estaba, recordé que lo había dejado en el sofá, baje corriendo y me quede helado "¿es que ahora todos los hermanos se enterarían que sus hermanos menores son homosexuales?" Scott tenía mi celular en sus manos.

— ¿Qué haces con mi celular, Scott?

—Solo me paso música, ¿Qué tienes? Te pusiste pálido, no leí nada lo juro. — me sonrió.

—Bien, ahora dámelo. — le dije fríamente.

—No sé qué esconderás, pero no me interesa Tweek, creí que me tenías confianza. — hizo un puchero y me dio el celular.

—Vale Scott no seas llorón, lo que pasa es que ando estresado por la escuela, las materias son difíciles. — mentí.

—Si claro, Tweek no estoy tonto.

— ¿En serio?

—Hablo en serio, se que tienes algo y no quieres contármelo, y entiendo pero creí que éramos más unidos. Además deberías de ponerte una camisa, mira que si llega mamá se molestará ya sabes como es.

—Sí pero, llega tarde y hace calor, y lo siento Scott, te quiero, pero hay cosas que no puedo decirte por más que quiera. Lo lamento.

Me fui a mi habitación, me sentía culpable porque Scott y yo siempre habíamos sido muy unidos pero tenía miedo a su reacción que tal que no lo tomaba bien, no podía arriesgarme, se lo diría algún día pero no hoy, me acosté y me quedé dormido al instante.

* * *

**Scott POV**

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — mi pareja se había quedado en la otra ciudad y yo cada vez la extrañaba más.

—Nada, te extraño Scott, debería de ir para allá en las vacaciones que vienen. — me dijo algo triste.

— ¿Sabes Charlotte?, creerás que no te pongo atención pero, mi hermano me tiene preocupado.

— ¿Qué le pasa a Tweek? ¿Está bien?

—Creo que sí está bien, pero, algo oculta y no sé que es, me preocupa, que tal que anda en algo inmoral, no sé siempre me cuenta todo.

—Debes entender que Tweek está en la edad de que requiere más privacidad, no es que seamos unas personas muy viejas, sabemos lo que es eso. Pero si tanto te preocupa, pregúntale o intenta investigar que es.

—Eso hare, me iré debo ir, mamá me llama para cenar.

—Bien Scott, salúdame a tu mamá y a Tweek, dile que los extraño.

— ¿Y a mí no? — hice la voz de niño

—Claro, más que a nada, espero vernos pronto, te amo.

—También te amo.

Subí al cuarto de Tweek para avisarle que tenía que bajar a cenar, entré a su cuarto y este estaba dormido, me senté en la cama mientras lo observaba, mi hermano ya estaba grande, quizás Charlotte tenía razón y yo estaba paranoico, quizás simplemente Tweek necesitaba más privacidad y yo lo estaba agobiando, jugué con el cabello de mi hermano cuando sentí que su celular sonaba, quise hacer que el celular dejara de sonar y este abrió el mensaje que había llegado, sé que no estuvo bien pero la curiosidad era fuerte, "Este fue el mejor día de mi vida Tweek, espero no haberte decepcionado, te amo, Craig". El celular se me calló y lo levanté rápidamente, marque el mensaje como No leído y desperté a Tweek para ir a cenar.

—Tweek, tienes que bajar a cenar.

—Vale Scott, en seguida te alcanzo.

—Bueno, por cierto, te llegó un mensaje.

Baje al comedor y me senté, mi mente estaba hecha un caos, mi novia estaba en otra ciudad, mi escuela era más difícil acá, y ahora ¿mi hermano era gay? no tengo nada en contra de los homosexuales pero, ¿mi hermano? era increíble, miré como Tweek se sentaba en frente de mí, y me miraba algo raro, sabía que el sospechaba que yo sabía, pero, me hice el disimulado y actué como si nada pasara.

—Tweek, tenemos que hablar— dijo mi madre algo alterada.

— ¿Qué pasa mamá? — dijo Tweek algo nervioso.

—Creo que me debes una explicación, llamaron del instituto para justificar tu falta, no sabes la vergüenza que me hiciste pasar al no saber dar una explicación, tuve que mentir diciendo que estabas enfermo.

—Lo siento mamá, lo que pasa es que, me fui con Craig, un amigo del instituto, y su motocicleta se averió en medio del camino y tuvimos que caminar hasta el mecánico y cuando el mecánico arregló la motocicleta ya era muy tarde así que no pudimos ir al instituto.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Quién te dio permiso de subirte a una motocicleta? — mi madre era la más paranoica del mundo.

—Lo siento mamá fue mi culpa, le dije a Tweek que no iba a poder llevarlo al instituto porque tenía que ir a una conferencia que queda del otro lado y le pedí a Craig que pasara por él.

—Si claro, y ¿Quién es ese tal Craig?

—Es amigo de Tweek y hermano de un amigo mío, son buenos chicos no te preocupes mamá.

—Bueno, apúrense a cenar, papá llegará tarde hoy y mañana saldremos a cenar todos, espero que no hayan hecho planes. — nos dijo echándonos una mirada asesina.

—Mamá, la verdad es que tenemos una fiesta, pero, queda cerca de un restaurante y podemos ir a cenar y luego nos llevan a la fiesta.

—Mira, como solucionas las cosas Scott, veremos haber que dice tu papá niño y yo te digo mañana.

—Vale mamá.

Terminamos de comer y Tweek subió corriendo a su cuarto, subí detrás de él para irme al mío y este me llamó desde su cuarto, fui a encontrarlo y estaba sentado en la cama con el celular en sus manos.

— ¿Qué pasa Tweek?

—Nada Scott, muchas gracias por zafarme de mamá, te debo una.

—Tranquilo Tweek para eso están los hermanos.

—Scott, tengo algo que contarte, pero tengo miedo a tu reacción, no sé si puedas entenderlo.

— ¿Qué cosa Tweek? ¿Qué eres Gay y tienes algo con el hermano de mi amigo? ¿O que no confiaste en mí?

—Eh… que... que estás diciendo… ¿cómo lo sabes? — se puso rojo.

—Digamos que accidentalmente, leí el mensaje que te mandó Craig hace rato.

— ¡¿Qué hiciste qué?! Scott, perdón, no es algo que yo pedí solo ocurrió… la verdad... Es que no sé cuando empecé a sentir esto… — mi hermano abrazó sus rodillas y empezó a llorar.

Me partía el alma verlo así, y no porque yo no fuera a aceptarlo, pero el hecho de que jamás pudiera decírselo a mamá, nunca podría tener una vida normal, pero podía ser feliz y eso nadie se lo iba a impedir, no al menos que yo no estuviera.

Lo abracé y trate de tranquilizarlo.

—Tweek todo estará bien, Mamá no se enterará, ni papá tampoco.

—Scott… este… Papá ya lo sabe… — se puso rojo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabe? ¿Por qué a mí no me habías contado nada enano?

—Es que, papá siempre platica conmigo y un día le conté que estaba confundió y después simplemente le dije, y él lo entendió, se molestó al principio pero entendió, yo intente reprimir el sentimiento pero cuando conocí a Craig no pude.

—God! Entonces si papá lo sabe no tienes mucho que preocuparte, y estate tranquilo que no diré nada, yo te acepto hermano, solo hay que ser prudentes y es todo.

—Gracias Scott, ahora puedo descansar un poco más, ¿Puedo pedirte algo? — me dijo algo dudoso.

—Claro Tweek, dime.

—Puedes dormir conmigo, sé que es raro, pero no me vendría mal algo de compañía, además con tanto en mi cabeza dudo que concilie el sueño.

—Vale Tweek, pero si en la noche tu amiguito se despierta me iré a mi cama.

—Tonto, ya no quiero vete a tu cuarto.

—Estoy jugando idiota.

Me acosté a un lado de él y empezamos a hablar de todo, me platicó de cuando conoció a Craig y de la vez que le pidió que fueran pareja formalmente, era raro para mí, pero era mi hermanito, tenía que escucharlo, cuando menos pensamos el despertador ya estaba sonando, Tweek tenía su brazo encima de mi pecho, le di un beso en la frente, y me levanté para ducharme, cuando salí de su baño, lo levanté y él se ducho después. Nos cambiamos y bajamos a desayunar algo, fue raro, actuábamos como si nada pasara pero dentro de nosotros nos sentíamos algo incómodos, Tweek fue al baño a cepillarse los dientes y escuche el timbre, me puse un tenis y con el otro en la mano fui a abrir la puerta, estaba lloviendo y no lo habíamos notado, era Craig, lo salude y le pedí que pasara.

—Tweek se fue a cepillar los dientes y a peinarse, ¿quieres agua o algo? — trate ser amable.

—No, gracias estoy bien.

— ¿Cómo se supone que se irán en la motocicleta si está lloviendo?

—No lo sé, quizás, em. No sé, pensé en un impermeable.

—Yo los llevo si quieren, solo que deberías meter tu motocicleta en la cochera.

—Vale, abre el portón ¿va?

—Vale.

Mire como metía su motocicleta en la cochera, de perdido mi hermano no tenía malos gustos, ¿Qué mierda? ¿Por qué pensé eso? Bueno ¿qué importa?, Craig parecía buen chico, además su hermano era bueno quizás eran iguales.

— ¿Y Craig? — era mi hermano a mis espaldas.

—Fue a meter la moto a la cochera.

— ¿Por qué?

—Yo los llevaré Tweek, está lloviendo, además quiero conocer a mi cuñado — le saqué la lengua.

—Cállate, que no te escuche, le dije que cuando te enteraras lo matarías, le dará un ataque cuando sepa que ya sabes.

— ¿Así que me tiene miedo? — Me fulminó con la mirada. — Solo juego Tweek, que genio.

—Listo — era Craig entrando por la puerta.

Se miraron el uno al otro y me dio risa ver, como se veían como si acabaran de ver a un dios frente a ellos, pero los entendía sus sentimientos son iguales ¿no?

* * *

**Craig POV**

Me subí en la parte trasera, mientras que mi novio iba de copiloto con su hermano, la lluvia no paraba parecía que cada vez era más rápida, pensé "hubiera sido genial irme en motocicleta con Tweek" iba mirando a través del cristal cuando empezó un cover de la canción Rolling in the deep, la verdad me tenían harto los covers así que hice un gesto de asco.

— ¿No te gusta la canción? — me pregunto Scott.

—Me gusta la canción, es muy emotiva pero estoy harto de sus covers, porque no escuchan la versión de Adele y ya.

—Eres histérico como tu novio Craig — me quede helado.

Sentí como rápidamente todos nos quedamos en un silencio incomodo, Tweek me miró con una mirada de suplica y de disculpas, y yo intenté sonreír.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Ya lo sabe Craig, anoche le conté. —me dijo mi novio con voz apagada.

—Vale no se van a poner a llorar todo está bien, digo no es como que el mundo se vaya a acabar y tampoco hablaremos de su relación todos los días, no es algo malo así que tómenlo con tranquilidad.

¿Su hermano me había aceptado? Vale este mundo estaba loco, no sé porque me sentía raro es que ¿acaso quería que se molestara conmigo?

—Bueno, Gracias Scott, significa mucho para mí, sé que es raro, pero amo a tu hermano.

—Demasiado Craig, mira, por mí está todo bien, pero si le haces algo malo a Tweek te golpearé — me sonrió.

—Cállate Scott — dijo Tweek, mientras Scott se estacionaba para que nos bajáramos.

—Gracias Scott — dije mientras bajaba del coche — nos vemos esta noche.

—Nos Vemos.

Arrancó el carro dejándonos a los dos en la puerta del instituto.

—Tweek debiste haberme advertido tonto, me mató tu hermano de los nervios — le dije mientras pasaba mi brazo por sus hombros.

—Soy muy malo — dijo sonriendo mientras se mordía el labio — te compensaré, ven.

Me tomó del antebrazo, me llevo hasta los baños y nos metimos en uno y este bajo mi pantalón, mientras sobaba mi polla,_ "¿te gusta?"_ me preguntaba, iba a contestar cuando se la metió directo a su boca, me hizo sentir tanto placer que suspiraba una y otra vez, tocaba mi glande con su lengua y hacía que me retorciera del placer, juguetee con su cabello, sentí que me iba a correr así que le advertí, pero este siguió succionando mi polla hasta que me corrí en su boca, después de esto me dio un beso en los labios pasando mi semen y saboreándola, nos estuvimos besando un rato me abrochó el pantalón y me dio una nalgada, lo miré y le di un beso, luego le besé el cuello y me agaché, le desabroché el pantalón y empecé con su polla, estaba ya erecta así que me la metí directo a mi boca, escuchaba como Tweek trataba de silenciar sus gemidos para que nadie nos escuchara, seguí succionando mientras con mis manos le apretaba su culo este gemía de placer, sentí como se corría en mi boca y seguí mamando su polla hasta tener su última gota de semen en mi boca, me las trague y luego me levante para darle un beso.

— No debiste hacerme una mamada — me susurró.

— ¿Por qué no? — le mordí el cuello.

— A causa de en todo caso te sigo debiendo una — sonrió pícaramente.

Escuchamos el sonido de la campana para entrar a clases, le di una nalgada y cuando abrimos la puerta, estaba Christopher afuera lavándose las manos, nos miró, y abrió los ojos de golpe, Tweek intento explicarle y Christopher salió corriendo del baño.

— Demonios — dijimos al unisonó.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**¡Bueno, aquí termina! Creo que actualizare un día y el siguiente no, es para irme más rápido, pues sólo serán diez capítulos en total.**

**Nos leemos, gracias por sus reviews :D **

**Muffin Out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker/Matt Stone.**

**®MuffinStateOfTheArt89**

* * *

_Estados, Notificaciones & Mensajes__**  
**__Capítulo V  
_'_**…Estabas molesto y te fuiste, y ahora estoy corriendo detrás de ti como un loco para decirte "lo siento"…'**_

**Craig POV**

— ¿Hablaste con él? — Tweek se notaba distraído, estábamos acostados en el jardín del patio de la escuela debajo de un árbol, tenía la vista perdida.

—Lo intenté.

— ¿Pero…?

—Me evitó lo mas que pudo, cuando intenté hablarle busco una excusa y simplemente me dejó hablando solo, Craig ¿Qué voy a hacer? Si mamá se entera se volverá loca, y me echará de la casa y a mi hermano y a mi papá por ocultárselo, dime qué hacer. —una lágrima calló en su mejilla.

—Tweek, Christopher es tu amigo de toda la vida ¿no?, ¿por qué razón iba él a decirle al mundo lo que eres?, además, creo que lo que pasa es que está ofendido porque simplemente no se lo confiaste antes

—Conozco a Christopher, sé como es, es lo que me preocupa Craig, a él le encanta la atención, si divulga esto, todo mundo le hablará para saber cómo se enteró es lo que el más desea.

—En todo caso, tendríamos que enfrentarlo.

—Ah ¿sí?, no es tan fácil como parece, ¿qué pensarán tus papás? — Me quede serio — ¿ves? Aún no estamos listos para algo así, tengo miedo Craig.

—El día que papá y mamá se enteren, tendré que afrontar las consecuencias, y bien, te propongo algo…

—Dime — me miro a los ojos.

—Ven conmigo a la fiesta esta noche, quizás sea la última en la que podremos estar sin temor a que nos juzguen.

— ¿Qué? ¿No te das cuenta de lo que está pasando? ¿Aún así quieres ir a una fiesta?

—Si no quieres no, pero si quería ir — sonrió.

—Tienes razón, puede ser la última, iré contigo.

Nos levantamos y caminamos al edificio que teníamos clase, no sé si era paranoia mía, o todos nos miraban a Tweek y a mí, miré a Tweek y el también lo notaba, me dijo Todos nos Miran. Y yo solo le sonreí.

—Tweek, tu camisa está mal abrochada — una voz detrás de nosotros nos distrajo.

— ¡Christopher! — Tweek tenía cara de pocos amigos pero sabía que no debía perder el control con él.

—Tenemos que hablar Tweek… a solas. — me miró suplicando que me fuera.

— ¿Quieres que me vaya? — mire a Tweek.

—Está bien podré con esto.

Los dejé a ellos hablar y me fui a clases, no presté atención a la clase, la maestra atrajo mi atención varias veces, preguntó por Tweek y mentí diciendo que se sentía mal. ¿Qué estará pasando? Quería saber, la angustia me estaba matando, el tiempo de clase se me hizo eterno, sonó el timbre y fui el primero en salir, antes de que la maestra me llamara;

— ¡Craig!

—Mande maestra — conteste seriamente.

—Dígale a Tweek que si vuelve a faltar a mi clase no tendrá derecho a examen en el primer parcial y eso bajará su calificación…

—Si maestra; entiendo, le haré saber. — ¿cómo era posible? Teníamos una semana de clases y Tweek ya tenía las faltas suficientes para no presentar el examen.

—Se necesita mínimo el 80% de las asistencias y está clase no son muchas clases en el semestre que digamos, así que dígale que no se dé el lujo de faltar más.

—Le diré profesora, gracias.

Salí en busca de Tweek y este estaba sentado en el suelo recargado en su casillero, me recordó al lunes pasado en el que lo había conocido, me senté a un lado de él y le pregunté;

— ¿Y bien? — Le pase mi brazo por su hombro — ¿Qué pasó?

—Nada bueno Craig — agachaba su mirada, abrazando sus rodillas.

— ¿Te pidió algo a cambio ese bastardo?

—No, pero, está sufriendo horrible…

— ¿Christopher? Pero ¿por qué?

—El… siente algo por mí… más que una simple amistad…

—Entiendo, pero, ¿no dirá nada?

— ¿Es lo único que te importa? Ya te dije que está sufriendo no creo que lo haga, solo le duele que esté contigo y no con él…

—Lo siento Tweek, no era mi intención molestarte, tenemos que ir a casa, allá pensarás mejor las cosas…

—Si, por cierto, le hablaré a mi hermano para que venga por nosotros, y que llegues a mi casa por tu moto.

—Bien — le ayude a levantarse y caminamos a la puerta.

* * *

**Tweek POV**

Estábamos esperando a que mi hermano llegara por nosotros, Craig tarareaba una canción y yo no tenía mente para pensar… miré la camioneta de mi hermano, se paró en frente de nosotros y nos subimos,

— ¿Cómo les fue? — mi hermano últimamente era más amable de lo normal.

—Bien — contestó Craig antes de que pudiera articular una palabra.

— ¿En serio? ¿Tweek qué te pasa? Tú nunca te callas y ahora no hablas de nada, esto es muy extraño, ¡Mira Christopher! Tenía mucho que no lo veía, ¿aún se hablan?

—Eh... si… aún nos hablamos, Scott, ¿puedo encender la radio?

—Claro, ¿iremos a la fiesta esta noche? ¿Craig irás a la fiesta con Rub?

—No sé, aún falta que dice Tweek, pero si él quiere vamos — me miro haciendo un leve puchero y yo pensé que distraerme sería lo mejor…

—Claro que iremos Craig, hace meses que no voy a una fiesta.

—Perfecto.

Llegamos a mi casa no si era por el silencio pero el camino fue más largo, Craig me miró cuando nos bajamos de la camioneta, me dio un beso en los labios sin que mi hermano nos mirara, se subió a su moto y me dio un abrazo Te veré allá.

* * *

**Rub POV**

Escuché que alguien había azotado la puerta y baje corriendo para ver quién era, mire a C.T sentado en el sillón con sus codos en las rodillas y las manos tapando su cara, ¿Qué le pasaba? Caminé hacia el sillón, me senté con él y le quite las manos de la cara,

— ¿Qué te pasa C.T?

—Nada, es solo que, no eres el único que se enteró de lo mío con Tweek.

—Ah ¿no? ¿Quién más?

—Bueno su hermano, pero eso no me preocupa, parece un buen tipo, un compañero amigo de Tweek se enteró y ahora me odia, resulta que está enamorado de Tweek y al parecer será mi antagonista.

—La vida de los homosexuales parece más difícil de lo que pensé — me fulminó con la mirada — lo siento solo juego, no te preocupes, seguro que Tweek te ama, y solo debes cuidarlo. Iré con un amigo, estarás bien, llegaré como a las 7 para alistarme, trata de irte alistando para entonces.

—Claro, pero, llega a la hora que dices, sino te golpeará Scott.

—Está bien C.T no te frustres.

Llegue a casa de Kar, sé que es extraño, "Un matrimonio, dos hijos varones, y ambos son homosexuales" pero bien, nadie inventó las reglas, había sido más inteligente que C.T al cuidar mis relaciones con otros hombres.

Kar me tomó del antebrazo y me agarró fuertemente, me llevó a su habitación y me aventó a la cama.

—Extrañaba esto Rub, mira que el sexo casual contigo es el mejor, espero que no te desaparezcas de nuevo.

—Tranquilo Kar mira que el sexo contigo no está mal.

Dicho esto nos desnudamos al instante, comencé a besarlo, no había amor en esta relación y lo sabíamos era solo sexo sin compromiso, me subí encima de él y sentía nuestras pollas rozarse una a la otra, me acosté boca abajo y este se sentón en mi polla de un solo golpe, dimos un grito ambos, y luego suspiramos, nos quedamos un momento así para que su culo se acostumbrara a mi polla, se agachó y me dio un beso, Kar era alto, cabello color castaño, tenía un culazo de los mil demonios, comenzó a cabalgarme lentamente, mientras suspirábamos de placer, pellizcaba sus tetillas y él las mías, siguió cabalgándome ahora más rápido, cambiamos de posición, ahora el estaba boca arriba en la orilla de la cama, subió sus piernas a mis hombros y lo empecé a penetrar, sentía mi sudor caer por mi pecho y abdomen para terminar en su culo, le avisé que me venía y me pidió que no la sacara, lo envestí más rápido hasta que me vine dentro de él, cuatro chorros de semen cayeron en su culo y él se vino sin tan siquiera tocarse, me acosté a un lado de él y nos quedamos así un rato nos duchamos los dos y le avisé que tenía que irme a casa para ir a una fiesta con mi hermano y este me despidió dándome una exquisita mamada, hasta venirme en su boca.

—Eres el mejor Kar.

—Gracias Rub, tú no te quedas atrás.

Nos reímos y salí de su casa, me subí a mi carro y me dirigí a mi casa, cuando llegue C.T se estaba duchando, estaba caliente aún pero ¿Con mi Hermano? Me metí a la ducha con él y me desnudé antes de que se diera cuenta.

— ¿Qué te pasa Rub?

— ¿Qué tiene C.T? Ya es tarde además solo nos ducharemos no haremos nada malo.

—Vale pero, ¿que no hay baño en tu cuarto?

—Claro, pero lo están reparando ya sabes, mi regadera no sirve.

—Calla y déjame ducharme.

Era súper excitante mirar a mi hermano desnudo, hacia mucho que no lo veía así, antes solíamos ducharnos juntos pero perdimos la costumbre con el tiempo. Su polla era grande, de no haber sido mi hermano me hubiera lanzado hacia él, ¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¿Era un adicto al sexo? Que importa, terminamos de ducharnos y nos estábamos cambiando cuando mi hermano me dijo:

— ¿Dónde anduviste?

—En casa de un amigo, te lo dije antes de irme, ¿Por qué?

—No, no importa, era una duda.

Terminamos de alistarnos y miramos la hora, eran las nueve a penas y la fiesta empezaba a esa hora, teníamos que esperar un buen rato para no ser los primero, así que nos sentamos a ver televisión;

—C.T…

—Hm…

— ¿Qué pasó con Stanley? Digo, si se puede saber…

—Eh… pues… no sé, conocí a Tweek y actué impulsivamente pensando en lo que quería…

— ¿No lo quieres más?

—Sí, bueno, no como antes, pero aún le tengo aprecio, ¿por qué?

—Creo que él y su hermana iban a ir a la fiesta también…

— ¿Qué? — Abrió los ojos asustado — ¿por qué no me habías dicho?

—No sé simplemente me acorde ahorita, pensé que ya sabías…

—Si bueno no importa, ahora estoy con Tweek…

—Exacto…

* * *

**Craig POV**

Llegamos a la fiesta, la casa era extremadamente grande, no sabía ni de quien era la fiesta, pero yo había venido, supongo que era de la facultad o algo así porque los hermanos de mis amigos estaban invitados también…

Busqué por todos lados y Tweek no había llegado, me serví un trago para esperarlo… otro trago y el no llegaba… me estaba desesperando eran las 10:30pm, creí que ya no llegarían… cuando me llego un mensaje, "!Voy en camino, no podíamos convencer a papá!" Me tomé otro trago para esperarlo, sentí que mi cabeza daba vueltas, estaba algo ebrio, subí al segundo piso para encontrar el baño, abrí una puerta y estaba una pareja acostados en una cama, la chica se tapo la cara y pidiendo disculpas cerré la puerta…

—El baño está allá…

¡Esa Voz!

—Stanley, que sorpresa, ¿Cómo estás?

—Yo bien, tú luces espantoso…

—Si lo sé, estoy… maread…

—Ven — sentí como me tomo el brazo pero apenas y podía pensar en lo que estaba pasando — Acuéstate…

Sentí como me desabrochaba la camisa, lo hubiera detenido pero no supe cómo reaccionar…

— ¿Qué haces Stanley?, para.

Sentí como me besaba el pecho, me sacó la camisa, y se sentó encima de mi polla, me estaba besando el pecho, mire como se sacaba la playera y la arrojaba al piso… me mordió una tetilla y yo pegue un leve grito de excitación…

—Stanley no…

* * *

**Rub POV**

Estaba en la pista bailando, sentí ganas de orinar… creí que no era bueno beber si tenía que manejar pero "Que demonios" solo se vive una vez… entre a la casa, mire a Tweek,

—Hola Rub… ¿sabes dónde está tu hermano?

—No lo sé, pero, si quieres te ayudo a buscarlo, iré al segundo piso a buscar un baño

—Vale…

Caminaba entre la gente, odiaba las multitudes, pero las ganas de orinar eran mayores… abrí una puerta y había una pareja teniendo sexo,… abrí otra puerta y era solo un closet… seguí el pasillo, y abrí una puerta y mi sangre se heló al ver la escena ante mis ojos… ¿qué pasaba con mi hermano?…

—¡CRAIG!

— ¿Rub?

Mi hermano estaba sin camisa siendo devorado por su ex… que clase de hombre es… acababa de decirme que ya no sentía lo mismo por él…

—Hey Rub ¿Encontraste a tu hermano? — me dieron ganas de llorar al escuchar a Tweek detrás de mí.

Cerré la puerta al instante y voltee a verlo.

—No no lo he encontrado… eh… quizás…

— ¿Rub qué te pasa? Estas pálido… pasa algo… ¿Quién está en ese cuarto? —Me empujo y abrió la puerta — ¡¿Craig?! — Estaba Craig poniéndose la camisa y Stanley detrás de él.

—Tweek no es lo que parece… déjame explicarte… — mi hermano intentaba justificarse y Tweek salió corriendo abajo.

— ¡La cagaste C.T, en serio la cagaste!

Salí detrás de Tweek, llegamos afuera y miré como las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, me partía el alma, a mi edad, no había tenido una relación que se basara en Amor, pero podía sentir la pena de Tweek como si fuera mía…

— ¿Tweek… quieres que te lleve a algún lado? — le dije algo nervioso.

No articuló ninguna palabra, se tapaba los ojos con sus manos y lloraba, asintió con la cabeza y le indiqué donde estaba mi carro, cuando nos subimos al coche, miramos como C.T salía de la casa en busca de Tweek. Mire sus ojos, sabía que mi hermano también estaba sufriendo, pero él se lo merecía, eche a andar el carro y maneje sin dirección alguna, mientras conducía solo podía ver a Tweek tirar lagrimas y más lagrimas…

—Lo siento Tweek — susurré — mi hermano es un patán.

Tweek trató de tranquilizarse, me pare en frente de un local que abría las 24 horas, me estacioné.

— ¿Cómo estás? — limpié sus lagrimas con mi dedo índice.

— ¿Cómo me siento? Destrozado, traicionado, humillado, y a parte de todo muero de vergüenza aquí contigo.

— ¿Vergüenza? ¿Por qué? no te preocupes Tweek, puedes confiar en mí, estoy molesto con C.T sé que no de la misma manera que tu pero si de algo estoy seguro es que C.T te ama.

—Se nota, Rub, ¿puedes bajar a comprarme una botella de agua? No quiero que me miren así, por favor. — se tallaba sus ojos.

—Por supuesto Tweek, ¿no quieres algo más?

Negó con la cabeza, me partía el alma verlo así, baje rápidamente del auto y fui a comprar dos botellas de agua, me dirigí al auto y miré que Tweek estaba recargado en la ventana mirando hacia afuera. Me subí al coche y miré el celular de Tweek en el portavasos, el celular vibraba, lo levanté y miré el nombre "Craig" contesté el teléfono.

— ¡¿Tweek?! Lo siento en serio….

—Tweek no quiere hablar contigo C.T, mejor déjalo para que piense y mañanas hablas con él…

— ¿Rub? ¿Qué mierdas haces tú con Tweek?

—Lo que no pudiste hermano, lo estoy cuidando, habla con él mañana.

Le colgué el teléfono, Tweek me miro a los ojos, hice un gesto de dolor, y le di la botella de agua, la tomó y me dio las gracias.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa Tweek? — le pregunte mirando sus hermosos ojos.

—Le mandé un mensaje a Scott diciendo que me quedaría en tu casa, si quieres puedes llevarme a casa de un amigo que se llama Christopher, no quiero que mi hermano me mire así además estoy seguro que tu hermano no dejará de fastidiar, y necesito un amigo…

— ¿Quieres tener una noche cómoda en mi coche? — Sonreí.

—Ja! Seguro será la más cómoda de mi vida — suspiró — acepto, pero no fuera del local este por favor…

— ¿Quieres ir al lago? — lo miré seriamente.

—Si quieres podemos bañarnos en él pero vamos a un lugar lejos de aquí.

Conduje hasta el lago, la verdad es que el lago no estaba lejos, solía ir en vacaciones con los amigos, así que era fácil llegar.

Estuvimos platicando cuando menos pensé Tweek se había quedado dormido, moví su asiento hacía abajo para que estuviera cómodo, he hice lo mismo con el mío, me quite mi chamarra y se la puse encima, su cara era hermosa, sentía algo extraño respecto a este chiquillo, no era lastima, yo no era así, pero él tenía algo, me estaba gustando como me sentía con él, me daba aún más coraje que mi hermano le hubiera hecho eso a un muchacho tan bueno como Tweek. Me quedé profundamente dormido también, solo se escuchaba el agua del lago y los arboles moviéndose.

Los rayos del sol entraron por la ventana y me dieron en la cara, mire mi reloj y eran las 9 am, era sábado y estaba despierto a las 9am miré hacía el asiento contiguo y Tweek no estaba, salí del coche rápido y mire por encima de él, del otro lado pude ver a Tweek en la orilla del lago.

—Te gusta Madrugar ¡eh! — me burlé.

—Algo, además no era muy cómodo estar acostado allí.

Tenía mi chamarra puesta, sentí un gusto al notarlo, que creo que se dio cuenta y empezó a sacarse una manga..

—No, no, no, te la presto, anda — le sonreí mientras se la ponía.

—Bien, ahora, ¿me haces otro favor? — me miro avergonzado.

—Dime

— ¿Me llevas a tu casa?

— ¿A mi casa...? ¿Hablarás con Craig?

—Eso pretendo, ¿puedes?

—Claro vamos.

* * *

**Tweek POV**

Independientemente de lo que Craig acaba de hacerme, no podía negar que me sentía feliz de haber pasado la noche (literalmente) con Rub, era buen amigo, y buena compañía, sentí que algo aplastaba mi estomago cuando entramos a la calle de la casa de Craig. Se estacionó enfrente de su casa y pude ver a Craig sentado en las escaleras que había en la entrada.

— ¿Are you ready? — quiso impresionarme Rub con su inglés.

—Course I am — le respondí.

—Así que también sabes inglés, estás lleno de sorpresas.

— ¡Ha! Si claro, Hey, muchas gracias por tu compañía, el resto déjamelo a mí. —le dije sinceramente, y le di un beso en la mejilla — En serio, gracias.

—No hay de que, baja anda y habla con él. Espero se arreglen las cosas.

—Algún día.

Bajé del auto y camine hacia Craig, solo llevaba puesta una camisa de resaque y el pantalón de su pijama, por lo menos él había dormido a gusto.

Corrió y me abrazó levantándome y me dio un beso.

—Tweek lo siento…

Dicho esto, no me contuve y le di un puñetazo en el rostro, me miró con su cara de dolor e hizo una mueca que suplicaba perdón.

—Te voy a pedir que no te acerques a mí por un tiempo, te amo, pero no se cuanto pase para perdonarte, así que no intentes forzarme, Es gracioso ¿sabes?, ayer creíamos que sería la última fiesta en la que estaríamos juntos porque Christopher divulgaría todo, y nada, Christopher resulto ser mejor que tu, Adiós.

Me partía el corazón dejarlo así, pero, él no había pensado en mí un día antes, sabía que lo amaba pero, una traición es una traición. Miré a Rub en su coche y volteó a verme esforzándose por hacer una sonrisa, seguí caminando y cuando me aleje mire como Rub abrazaba a su hermano. Una lágrima me salió inconscientemente y seguí mi camino.

_Continuará…_

* * *

_¡TADAAAAAN! He aquí la drama innecesaria que me caracteriza (¿?) pero como serán DIEZ capítulos y todo era ¿perfecto? Hay que poner antagonistas, dramas, etc, etc para que esto dure un poco más (¿?) ¿qué les pareció? ¿creen que esa una porquería y debería estar escribiendo fics Angst con muertes de personajes? _

_Bueno, aprovecho este pequeño espacio para darle algo de publicidad al fic de mi hermana menor ¡Yes! Mi hermana se animó a escribir nuevamente (ya lo había hecho antes en el fandom de Naruto pero la bullearon y eso la deprimió) y ahora le digo: si una perra se mete contigo ¡avísame! y yo la pongo en su lugar._

_Y he aquí el enlace: (al principio va "www. fanfiction . net")_

/s/8901514/1/El-Corazón-del-Conde

_Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo._

_Muffin Out._


	6. Chapter 6

**Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker/Matt Stone.**

**®MuffinStateOfTheArt89**

* * *

_Estados, Notificaciones & Mensajes__**  
**__Capítulo VI  
_'_**…Y alejarme, significa un suicidio…'**_

**Tweek POV**

Domingo en la mañana, no había sabido nada de Craig en un día y ya me estaba muriendo, me levanté de la cama y tome mi portátil, abrí Facebook, tenía un mensaje, claro, de Craig, _"Lo siento tanto Tweek, no sabía lo que hacía, estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol y sé que no es justificación, pero de una manera consciente jamás lo hubiese hecho, Te Amo, Craig."_ Intenté contestar el mensaje pero la verdad es que mi orgullo era más fuerte que mi amor, así que me acosté de nuevo en mi cama.

Recibí un mensaje de texto, _"¿Cómo estás?, Rub"_ ¿Ahora qué? Rub me mandaba textos y yo sentía que me estrujaban el estomago de la emoción, no sé si se pueda sentir lo mismo por dos personas diferentes, pero, Rub estaba siendo muy amable conmigo y eso me llevaba a imaginar cosas_, "Bien, ¿tú cómo estás?"_ tome unos Jeans y una playera blanca, me puse mis Vans y me quedé un rato en el salón de mi casa, me puse a ver televisión y recibí respuesta de Rub, "_Bien, pero, quiero verte, ven a mi casa"_, ¿qué le pasa a Rub? No quiero ver a Craig, creo que puedo esperarme hasta el lunes para hablar con él y estar más tranquilo, _"No puedo Rub, tu hermano estará allí y no sé, será raro, quizás otro día" _apenas había puesto los ojos en el televisor cuando ya estaba vibrando mi celular, _"mi hermano no está, salió con mis papás a casa de mi abuela, anda Tweek quiero verte, ven a jugar un rato en la consola"_ que testarudo que era, _"veré si voy un poco más tarde, pediré permiso"_, _"Vale, avisa para ir por ti"_

¿Esto estaba mal? No lo sé, no estaba teniendo nada serio con el hermano de mi novio ¿o ex novio?, bueno no importa, además Rub. Ni siquiera sabía si era Gay, quizás solo estaba preocupado por mí.

—Scott, ¿vas a salir? — mi hermano iba bajando las escaleras

—No lo sé, no creo, no tengo ganas de nada, creo que me quedaré en casa a ver televisión ¿Saldrás?

—Eso pretendo, ¿me prestas tu coche para ir a casa de un amigo?

— ¿Craig?

—No, bueno… no, no iré con él.

—Bien, siento mucho lo que pasó entre ustedes, parecía que en verdad te quería.

—Sí, no te preocupes, sobreviviré, ¿Y bien?

—Vale, pero tendrás que parar en la gasolinera porque el tanque está a la mitad.

—Está bien, lo pondré de mi dinero, gracias, le dices a Mamá que fui a casa de un amigo.

—Vale, no llegues tarde.

—Si papá — lo dije en un tono sarcástico y de burla, y Scott solo sonrió.

Encendí el coche, tenía mucho que no conducía, desde que mi hermano me había enseñado a conducir esa había sido la última vez, hice una parada en la gasolinera, pensaba en Craig, pero, no sé, creí que no sentía lo mismo por él, porque estaba conduciendo otra vez solo por Rub, di vuelta en la calle de la casa de Rub, y me estacioné frente a su casa, me baje del coche y miré que Rub estaba lavando su coche, solo llevaba unas bermudas y llevaba el torso desnudo.

—Creí que tenías un esclavo personal para lavar tu coche — le dije burlándome, éste se sorprendió al escucharme y caminó hacia mí.

— ¡Tweek!, Creí que no vendrías — me abrazó, pude sentir su torso tocando el mío y eso me puso loco — Lo siento te mojé.

—No te preocupes, ¿a qué viene ese abrazo?

—No sé, la última vez que te miré estabas destruido y verte aquí conmigo, solo porque así lo quieres me pone feliz.

—Gracias, ¿sabes? Te ayudaría a lavar tu coche, pero los domingos no acostumbro a hacer nada, así que me sentaré aquí a ver como lo haces — me senté en las escaleras que conducían a la puerta de la entrada. — sigue con tu trabajo.

—Tú también eres buena compañía gilipollas — esbozó una sonrisa que me hizo sonreír inconscientemente.

—Te está quedando bien — me burlé — tienes talento.

—Además tengo puntería, ¿sabías?

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? — le pregunte confundido

—Se usar esto — tomo la manguera en sus manos y me empapo de pies a cabeza — ¿lo ves?

— ¡Eres un cabrón!

Me levanté de las escaleras y tomé la cubeta del suelo que tenía jabón, y se la vacié en la espalda, note como se retorcía por lo fría del agua, me mojo de nuevo con la manguera, y se la arrebaté de las manos, comencé a mojarlo, y me pidió que parara, obviamente no lo hice, mire como Rub venía por mi y trate de mojarlo más mientras me hacía hacia atrás, corrió y comenzamos a pelear por la manguera, me abrazó por la espalda y me arrebató la manguera, deje que me mojara y este dejó de hacerlo

—Quiero una guerra Tweek, si no peleas no tiene sentido.

—Vale, me rindo Rub tu ganas, solo una cosa — caminé hacia el jardín y tome un puño de tierra — esto será muy infantil Rub, — arroje el puño de tierra encima de su coche y corrí al instante.

Sentí como venía detrás de mí, sabía que era cuestión de segundos para que me atrapara, cuando menos pensé ya estaba un paso detrás de mí, saltó y los dos caímos en su jardín, calló el primero y yo caí después encima de él, quedamos pecho a pecho, nos miramos a los ojos, sus ojos eran enormes y de un color miel, no sé que fue pero algo dentro de mí me decía que tenía que hacerlo, puse mis labios encima de los suyos y este correspondió al instante, enseguida me senté a un lado de él evitando su mirada.

— ¿Qué pasa Tweek? ¿No te gustó?

—Ese es el problema Rub, esto no puede ser, eres hermano de Craig, sería muy raro, lo siento.

—Perdón Tweek, pero, no era mi intención sentir esto por ti, yo solo te veía como el novio de mi hermano, pero, después de pasar una noche contigo, de cuidarte, comencé a sentir algo que jamás había sentido, y sé que no está bien pero es así.

—Quizás solo sientes lástima por mí, por cómo me viste ese día — no podía mirarlo a los ojos.

—Tweek — me tomó de la quijada y atrajo mi mirada a la suya — nunca vuelvas a decir eso, no es lástima lo que siento por ti, así que no lo repitas.

—Vale Rub, solo una cosa, ¿podes prestarme algo de ropa antes de que muera de hipotermia?

— ¡Ja! Claro, lo siento — se levantó y luego me agarró la mano para levantarme — por cierto tu camiseta mojada te hace ver sexy.

—Cierra la boca Rub, además, sin camisa tú te miras más sexy — me reí.

Me quité los tenis en la entrada de su casa, doble el pantalón, y caminé detrás de él, entramos a la habitación suya, era como la de Craig, solo que más grande, y con colores oscuros, fue directo al closet, sacó una camiseta y un short, me los aventó y saco unos bóxers suyos negros ajustados, me los dio en la mano "te los puedes quedar" sonreí.

—Vale, si te da pena cambiarte frente a un hombre puedes entrar al baño.

—No importa, bueno me cambiaré antes de morir…

Comencé a quitarme la playera, mire como Rub, buscaba ropa para él pero notaba como me veía de reojo, así que decidí hacerle un regalo y me desvestí lentamente, me desabroché el pantalón y me lo quite, quedándome solo en bóxers, él se quitó el short mojado que tenía puesto y quedo en bóxer también, empecé a temblar de frío y mire como Rub se acercaba a mí

—Dicen que la manera más fácil de entrar en calor… — me miro sonriente

—Aprovechado… — le saqué la lengua

Se acercó a mí y me abrazó sentía su bulto junto con el mío, me miró a los ojos y me dijo,

—Sé que no soy el mejor hombre… pero lo sería por ti,

—Calla Rub, tengo que pensar mucho

Rub sonrió y me soltó, me quitó el bóxer y haciéndome voz de mamá mimando a su hijo me dijo "haber Tweeksito, levanta la piernita para ponerte tu boxersito" sonreí y le hice caso, me puse el short de Rub se quitó su bóxer y al ver su polla me puse nervioso, el se dio cuenta y rápido se puso uno seco, se puso un short y me puso mi playera, "listo" me reí y puse una cara de emoción, bajamos al salón y nos pusimos a jugar en su consola, era malísimo en las luchas, pero en las carreras no pudo ganarme ninguna, nos reímos mucho estaba a punto de ganarle por decima vez en las carreras cuando alguien abrió la puerta

— ¿Tweek? ¿Estás aquí?

—Demonios Rub es tu hermano

Craig entró al salón y nos miro a los dos, Rub no llevaba puesta su camisa así que note algo de celos en su cara, Rub me miró y me puso cara de tristeza, me levanté y le iba a decir algo a Craig cuando entró su mamá y se dirigió a Rub…

—¡Rub por Jesucristo bendito, y ese atascadero de agua que hay en el jardín!

—Lo siento mamá, fue Tweek — me miro en son de burla.

— ¡Claro Rub, seguro que fue él, inmediatamente vas a limpiar todo el reguero que dejaste fuera! — le dijo burlándose de él — Mucho gusto Tweek — me dijo amablemente

—Mucho gusto señora, y perdón por el desorden, es mi culpa, estábamos jugando…

—Nada de tu culpa muchacho, Rub está grande para saber lo que hace, además solo tiene que limpiar, no te preocupes a él le gusta hacerlo — miré a Rub y tenía cara de pena se levantó y fue a limpiar…

—Tweek, ¿podemos hablar? — se le notaba la culpa en su cara, sabía que estaba sufriendo, pero no podía sentirme mal por él.

—Seguro Craig…

—Vamos afuera.

—Permiso señora — le dije amablemente

—Propio muchacho.

Llegamos a la banqueta de su casa, nos sentamos él uno al lado del otro y empezó…

— ¿Algún día me perdonarás? — no me miraba a los ojos, solo jugaba con una piedra pasándola de una mano a otra.

—No lo sé Craig, lo que hiciste me dolió mucho.

— ¿Por esa razón vienes a buscar a mi hermano? ¿Quieres vengarte?

— ¿Vengarme? Cuida tus palabras Craig, no vine a vengarme, tu hermano estuvo conmigo mientras tú estabas cogiendo con ese tío, y si vine ahora fue porque él me lo pidió y porque yo quería verlo, me siento a gusto cuando estoy con él, siento que me protege, además, ¿tienes celos de tu hermano?

—Tengo celos de toda persona que te habla Tweek, y no pasó nada entre Stan y yo, entiéndelo, por suerte Rub llegó antes de que pasara, y en serio lo siento Tweek, sé que no me perdonarás hoy, ni mañana, pero espero que algún día te des cuenta de que en verdad te quiero…

—Tengo que irme Craig…

— ¿esa ro… no es la camisa y el short de mi hermano?

—Sí, me los prestó, nos mojamos y necesitaba ropa seca — le contesté fríamente.

— ¿Te puedo hablar más tarde? —su mirada era de suplica.

—Si eso quieres, debo irme, mañana hay escuela, nos vemos mañana Craig…

—Tweek…

—Dime…

— ¿Aún me amas?

—Tal vez Craig, no lo sé, desearía contestar que sí, pero, sigo lastimado…

—Entiendo, y solo para que lo tengas en mente, ¡Yo te amo!

Camine hasta el jardín donde había dejado el coche de mi hermano, miré a Rub quitando el agua de la entrada de su casa, me miro y le saqué la lengua, sonrió y se despidió con la mano, alcancé a leer en sus labios "Te quiero" le sonreí y le conteste "Yo también" me subí al coche y lo puse a andar, iba a medio camino, "¡Mierda! Mi celular" lo había olvidado en casa de Rub, vale, podía pasar por él mañana en la mañana, pero eso sería toparme con Craig antes de entrar a clases cosa que no quería, miré el reloj del coche eran las 6:00pm aún era temprano, regresé a casa de Rub, había un carro en la entrada así que tuve que detenerme en la banqueta, me baje del coche, y mire el carro extraño en la casa, ¡Era el maldito de Stan! Y por si fuera poco Craig estaba platicando con él, estaban adentro del coche muy entretenidos, seguí caminando, y me encontré con Rub saliendo me miró y se sorprendió

— ¿No te acababas de ir? ¿Ya me extrañabas verdad?

—Claro, sabes, solo vengo por mi teléfono, lo dejé en mi pantalón, seguramente ya no sirve porque me mojaste todo pero, quisiera pasar por él. — mi tono era serio

—Tweek, ¿qué te pasa?… — miro por encima de mi hombro y reaccionó — bueno ese gilipollas no agarra talento, ¡Mira que voy y le arranco la cabeza!

—Tranquilo Rub, Craig ni se dio cuenta que llegué, solo déjame pasar

—Vale, vamos — miré como Rub miraba fijamente el coche de Stan

Subimos a su cuarto, miré mi pantalón en un cesto de ropa sucia y me dio mucha gracia, lo saqué y tome busque mi celular entre las bolsas del pantalón lo saque y presioné la tecla para desbloquearlo lance un suspiro cuando me di cuenta que aún servía, me senté en la cama y me quedé pensativo.

— ¿Estás bien? — me susurro Rub sentándose a un lado de mí.

—Decepcionado, pero, pasara algún día, además mi celular aún sirve después de que lo mojaste — sonreí

—Vale, si tu celular no sirviera te daría el mío.

—No me aprecias tanto Rub — me burlé.

— ¿Quieres quedarte a Cenar?

—De veras que tú estás loco, Craig también cena aquí Rub, seguro que lo veo y le doy un guantazo.

—Entiendo, bueno…

—Debo irme ya, tu amigo Scott me dijo que llegara temprano, así que…

—Vale, te acompaño a la entrada

—Por cierto, me llevo mi ropa sucia, no tiene nada que hacer aquí…

Me besó antes de que terminara mi frase, lo empuje en su cama y me lancé encima de él, nos besamos me quite la camiseta y lo besé, él me mordía el cuello…

— ¡Rub! Para, tu mamá está aquí abajo, y tu hermano puede entrar en cualquier momento.

—Lo siento Tweek, es que… tenía que hacerlo… y deja tu ropa aquí yo te la llevo mañana a tu casa — su tono era pícaro

—Lo siento yo, mira que me dejé llevar, anda vámonos.

Tomó mi playera y me la puso, "Eres muy maternal" le dije en un tono sarcástico, y este me dio un tierno beso en los labios. Bajamos y cuando llegamos a la puerta, la abrió Rub y sentí como Craig levantaba la mirada desde el coche, Stan volteó a verme y Craig bajó del auto, yo seguí caminando y Rub detrás de mí, Craig se paró a un lado de mí para decirme algo y Rub puso una mirada asesina, y Craig se quedó con la palabra en su boca, me subí al coche, y Rub estaba parado recargado en el coche, "Quizás no le di buen ejemplo" sus palabras eran de burla pero parecía que en verdad se sentía culpable.

—No te preocupes Rub, me importa una mierda lo que haga, debo irme ya ¿te veré mañana?

—Solo tenías que pedirlo — esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Cerré la puerta del coche, y me fui a mi casa, estar con Rub me ponía feliz, pero, siempre iba a ser el "hermano de mi ex" y eso no me hacía sentir bien del todo, pero, Craig y yo jamás íbamos a tener un buen futuro juntos, así que era mejor hablar claro.

* * *

**Craig POV**

—Dime que ya no sientes nada por mí Craig — Stan me miraba a los ojos

—Aún siento algo por ti Stan lo sé, pero, siento algo por Tweek también, creí que él y yo éramos el uno para el otro y la cagué, y la sigo cagando, incluso no debería estar aquí hablando contigo, mira que de no ser por ti él y yo seguiríamos juntos…

—De no ser porque estabas ebrio no hubiéramos hecho nada, así que no todo es mi culpa Craig…

—De todos modos, gracias Stan, debo irme a cenar ¿nos veremos mañana?

—Siempre y cuando tu lo quieras Craig…

—Vale, entonces nos vemos mañana —Sonreí

Entre a la casa y antes de cerrar la puerta sentí que alguien la abría, era papá, me miró serio y nos dirigimos al comedor, se sentó él en la orilla, Rub y Mamá ya estaban sentados también Rub evitaba mi mirada a toda costa.

—Craig, ¿quién era ese muchacho?

—Su novio — susurro Rub

—Calla, gilipollas de mierda.

—¡Craig, no digas esas palabras en la mesa! — mamá me gritaba

—Rub deja a tu hermano en paz — dijo mi papá — Craig ¿por qué estabas en el coche con él? Si quieren platicar tienen toda la libertad de hacerlo dentro de la casa…

—Lo siento papá, es solo que Stan es vergonzoso, y no quería entrar.

—Si claro — susurro Rub.

— ¡Rub! — Papá lo retaba.

—Bueno ¿Qué carajo les pasa a ustedes dos? — dijo mi madre

—Nada mamá, sabes no tengo hambre, ¿puedo irme a mi cuarto? — le preguntó mi hermano

—Anda, que no te puedo obligar… no sé qué problema traigan pero vale más que lo solucionen ustedes dos.

—Eso díselo a tu hijo mamá, iré a la cama, ¡hasta mañana!

El resto de la cena transcurrió en silencio, había estado pensando en obligar a mi hermano a dejar a Tweek o hablaría sobre lo suyo y entonces sí, terminaría con esa estúpida relación de una puta vez, si Tweek no era mío no iba a ser de nadie, tenía que ser inteligente, o el tiro me saldría por la culata.

Me fui a mi habitación, y encendí el ordenador, tenía un inbox de Tweek, no voy a negar que sentí que alguien me pateaba el estomago, porque no pensaba en que ese mensaje fuera algo bueno.

"Tenemos que hablar, mañana después de la escuela aclararemos esto."

Sentí como una lagrima caía rodaba por mi mejilla, me lo merecía pero no lo aceptaba, no quería esto, además, sin importar que Tweek y yo ya no estuviéramos juntos, ¿POR QUÉ RUB? Habiendo tantos otros chicos ¿por qué mi hermano?

7:00 am el despertador comenzó a sonar, vale, el peor día de mi vida comenzaba, me alisté rápido, y desayuné antes de que Rub bajara de su cuarto, no quería topármelo, me despedí de Mamá y Papá, me monté a mi motocicleta y arranque, iba tan rápido que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de ya había llegado al instituto, estacioné la moto, y me bajé mire la camioneta de Scott y a Tweek bajar de ella, me encaminé hacía él y mire que puso un gesto de asco, me paré en frente de él.

—Perdón Tweek, perdón…

—Ya se te hizo costumbre Craig, déjame pasar no quiero verte.

Me empujó y caminó hacia el edificio, intenté detenerlo pero fue inútil, era Lunes solo tenía la quinta clase con él, me pasé todas las clases pensando en una solución pero esto ya no tenía solución, uno de los dos iba a salir lastimado.

La quinta clase. Entre al salón y lo mire sentado en su lugar, me senté detrás de él, la profesora no había llegado aún

— ¿No querías hablar conmigo? — le dije

— ¿Quieres que hablemos de una vez? — me dijo con un tono frío.

—Sí, eso quiero.

—Vale, trataré de ser lo más claro posible, nuestra relación terminó en el momento en que no pudiste decir a Stan que dejará de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, y sé que estabas ebrio, pero eso menos te justifica, solo me deja ver que eres un alcohólico, y si tienes en mente que hay algo entre tu hermano y yo, déjame decirte que si lo hay, no sé que sea pero tu hermano y yo nos entendemos bien, así que lo único que te pido es que me dejes en paz, ya me lastimaste, y en vez de arreglarlo te seguiste viendo con ese gilipollas bien puedes quedarte con él si es lo que quieres.

— ¿Y en serio crees que esto ya está terminado?

—No lo creo, Craig, estoy seguro.

—No sabes lo que estás haciendo Tweek, te suplico que pienses mejor las cosas, todos cometemos errores Tweek.

—Entonces déjame solo, necesito pensar en esto.

—Tomate tu tiempo— fui lo más sincero que pude.

—Bien — puso atención a la clase y no volvimos a hablar en el resto del día.

_Continuará…_


	7. Chapter 7

**Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker/Matt Stone.**

**®MuffinStateOfTheArt89**

* * *

_Estados, Notificaciones & Mensajes  
Capítulo VII_  
**'…Hagamos una burbuja, aunque seguro estallará antes de alcanzar el cielo…'**

**Tweek POV**

Tenía en mente que debía pensar mejor las cosas, pero honestamente ya no tenía nada que pensar, no podría negar que no sentía algo por Craig porque aún lo quiero, pero sinceramente esto no funcionaría ni aunque ambos pusiéramos de nuestra parte, podemos perdonar pero nunca se olvida.

— ¿En qué piensas? — mi hermano me llevaba al instituto, y la mitad del viaje había estado en silencio.

—En nada interesante, ¿cómo vas con Charlotte?

—No sé ni que contestarte, sabía que las relaciones a larga distancia eran difíciles pero realmente le extraño, y si algún día ella se harta de mí o de la distancia realmente sufriría mucho…

—Entiendo, pero ¿ella te ha dado motivos en los que tú pienses que ella está agobiada por la distancia que hay entre ustedes?

—A veces dice cosas sin pensar y me deja ver en claro la realidad, nosotros no volveremos hacía allá y ella no dejaría a su familia por mí estoy casi seguro.

—Bueno, no soy bueno dando consejos, pero si en verdad la amas, lucha por ella…

—Lo mismo te digo — me sonrió.

—No es igual, ella te ama… y ya llegamos así que debo bajarme…

—Bien, pero Tweek, piensa bien las cosas… en serio.

—Lo haré, nos vemos más tarde Scott.

Baje de la camioneta y me encaminé al edificio en el que tenía clases, me tope a Christopher y apenas y sonrió, seguí caminando y allí estaba él, hablando por celular con quien sabe quien, entré al salón y él entró después de mí.

— ¿Quieres que hablemos? — Craig me dijo en tono serio.

—Si eso quieres.

—Vale, ya te pedí disculpas y no sé que más hacer para que me perdones…

—Si Craig lo sé, pero es que simplemente aunque te perdone jamás olvidaré lo que me hiciste sentir y eso no está bien ni para ti ni para mí, además… préstame tu celular.

—Vale toma, ¿para qué lo ocupas? — me dijo, estirando su mano para darme el celular

Tome el celular, pulsé la tecla de desbloqueo y busque en las últimas llamadas realizadas... la última llamada era la de Stan hacía 5 minutos antes…

—Bueno, toma tu celular, y puedes meterte tus disculpas por donde quieras, deberías de volver con Stan, seguro que se entendían bien.

— ¿Qué? — miro el celular y corroboró lo que acababa de decir.

—En serio Craig estamos mejor así… déjame sacarte de mí y estaremos mejor ambos.

Entró la maestra y ambos nos quedamos en silencio, notaba como me miraba de reojo pero lo ignoraba. Sonó el timbre para el cambio de clases y salí corriendo antes de que algo pasara, no quería toparme con nadie.

Salí de clases, era temprano, me senté en patio de la escuela y le mandé un mensaje de texto a mi hermano, "salí temprano, ¿puedes venir por mí? –Tweek." Miraba a lo lejos, no sabía qué hacer, me la pasaba muy pero muy bien con Rub eso ni como negarlo, y sabía que con Craig no había solución, lo que él sentía por mí era más una posesión que Amor, pero de otra manera, me preocupaba el hecho de que Rub y yo jamás íbamos a poder estar juntos, siempre estará él allí, cada cumpleaños de Rub él estará allí, no podía permitirme el privilegio de separarlos, Rub y yo teníamos química claro, pero ¿realmente es amor? Comienzo a dudarlo. Sentí como vibraba mi celular encima de mi libreta que estaba en el piso, lo tome en mis manos y leí el mensaje de mi hermano "Lo siento Tweek, pero tengo prácticas hoy debemos de ir a unas construcciones y no podré pasar por ti, toma el autobús no te pasará nada. –Scott." ¡Mierda! Bueno que más da, tendré que caminar a mi casa, no estaba tan lejos en auto pero caminando duraría una media hora, no queda de otra, a caminar.

Me levanté del suelo, y estaba Craig a un lado mío, me miró a la cara, no era la cara de culpa que ponía en días anteriores sino una cara de soberbia que me molestó mucho.

— ¿Te llevo a tu casa? — sonrió.

—Vete a la mierda Craig, entiende que no quiero nada contigo, ningún tipo de relación, te di mi todo y tu solo hiciste lo que te vino en gana, si en verdad sentiste algo por mí alguna vez simplemente déjame en paz. — me levanté y me dirigí a la salida.

— ¿Qué pasaría si todos se enteraran?

— ¿De qué? ¿De ti, de mí o de qué?

— ¿Qué pasaría, si todo el instituto se entera que tuviste algo conmigo, y ahora vas por mi hermano, que pasaría si tu mamá se enterara?

—Vale Craig, serías un hijo de puta, pero más que nada, un estúpido, porque no solo me sabotearías a mí, sino a ti también, y a tu hermano.

—Lo sé Tweek, pero no soy tan estúpido, me las ingeniaré para que nadie piense nada de mí, y que todos se enteren de ti.

—Suerte Craig, digamos que me preocupa, pero aunque te animaras y revelaras lo que soy, entre tú y yo jamás existirá un nosotros, pero no te preocupes, **haz** lo que quieras. — seguí caminando.

Dejé a Craig detrás de mí, ¿Qué pretende? ¿Ahora me odia? Tenía que alejarme de ambos, se que Rub no tenía la culpa, pero era su hermano, podría conseguirse otro novio, pero, ¿un hermano? me sentía egoísta.

Iba caminando por el parque hacía mi casa, iba muy distraído, solo pensaba en qué pasaría si Craig decía algo, mi vida acabaría, mamá enloquecería, papá entendería pero jamás se pondría en contra de mamá, además el instituto sería más difícil que nunca, DIOS, como gira la vida, cambia de un día para otro, la semana pasada, acababa de entrar a clases, y creía ser el más afortunado al haber conocido a Craig, pero no…

Miré una pareja tomados de las manos, la chica era hermosa, y él era guapo, se abrazaban y se miraban a los ojos, quizás después de que Craig hable, podré hacer eso con toda libertad, pensaba, aunque era estúpido, independientemente de lo que pasara con mamá y papá, la sociedad no era tan moderna como para aceptar algo así, estaba súper distraído, iba caminando, y de repente mi mente se puso en blanco, y no fue porque dejara de pensar, había chocado con alguien, y estaba tirado en el piso…

—Lo siento, lo siento, venía corriendo y no te miré, ¿te encuentras bien?

—Sí, estoy bien.

—Toma mi mano, anda, lo siento.

—Deja de decir eso, estoy bien no te preocupes.

Me senté en una banca, tenía los ojos cerrados, sentí como el dolor iba desapareciendo y abrí los ojos lentamente, ¡QUE DEMONIOS! Era un chico hermoso, su cabello era de un amarillo obscuro, su piel era blanca, tenía unos hermosos ojos grises, Dios mío, además era alto, me quede boquiabierto.

— ¿Cómo estás? Oyes discúlpame, venía corriendo, y quería cambiar la canción de mi reproductor, me distraje…

—Tranquilo en serio estoy bien, solo fue un golpe leve, casi me dejas en estado vegetal pero nada grave…

— ¡Jajá! Tienes sentido del humor, mi nombre es Thomas.

—Un placer Thomas, Soy Tweek.

—El placer es mío, creo.

— ¿Crees? Vale, oye cómo es que no te ha pasado nada a ti y a mi casi me da un derrame.

—No lo sé, quizás porque yo venía corriendo, o me sentí tan culpable que no le hice caso al dolor.

—Entiendo, bueno Thomas fue un placer, pero debo ir a casa, y no vivo muy cerca de acá.

—Vale, ¿quieres que te de un aventón a tu casa?

—No, gracias, apenas te conozco, además, tienes que seguir corriendo para mantenerte en forma.

—En serio, si quieres puedo llevarte a tu casa, déjame hacerlo, para recompensar el golpe.

—No Thomas en serio, está bien, puedo caminar, muchas gracias.

—Vale, no insisto, pero vivo cerca de aquí, pudimos haber ido por mi auto.

—Tranquilo, debo irme ya, que le he avisado a mi hermano que salí temprano, y me echara de cabeza con mamá y papá.

—Vale, cuidado niño.

— ¿Niño? Pues que edad tienes que me miras tan pequeño.

— ¡Jajá! Tengo 23, tú tienes unos 17 cuando mucho, o 18.

—17, en un mes cumplo 18, oye no te miras tan grande, hubiera pensado que eras de mi edad de no habérmelo dicho.

— ¡Jajá! Gracias Tweek, me haces sentir bien. ¿Nos veremos otro día?

—Quizás — Eso espero, pensé — nos vemos, adiós.

Se despidió con la mano, y seguí mi camino, fue un largo camino lo peor es que cuando tengo tiempo a solas comienzo a pensar estupideces, vale no soy la persona más optimista del mundo, así que la soledad a pesar de que me encanta, no me sienta nada bien. Llegue a mi casa, quise abrir la puerta pero tenía llave, así que busqué en mi mochila para encontrar mis llaves y nada, no las traía, ¡Que Mierda! Me vibró el teléfono, era él Rub. Contesté.

—Buenos Días.

—Buenos Días Tweek. ¿Dónde Estás?

—En mi casa, bueno, algo así.

— ¡Jaja! No entiendo, ¿cómo que algo así?

—Dejé las llaves dentro y no hay nadie.

—Entonces, iré por ti, espérame allí afuera llego en 10 minutos.

—Vale, pero ¿no se supone que debías ir a quien sabe dónde?

—Sí, pero, salí antes.

—Bien aquí te espero.

—Vale.

Bien así que el infeliz de mí hermano pudo haber ido por mí pero no lo hizo, bien, no importa, pasaré el día con Rub, me sienta bien estar con él, no sé si esto esté bien, pero, así me hace sentir.

Pasaron 10 minutos; estuve esperando dando vueltas en la banqueta pensando, cuando miré el coche de Rub frente a mí, me miro y yo a él, esos ojos, esa sonrisa suya me mataba, me hacía sentir feliz otra vez. Se bajo del auto y me dio un abrazo, sentí su pecho junto al mío y eso me estremeció, lo abracé con más fuerza y escondí mi rostro en su hombro, me soltó y voltee discretamente a los lados para asegurarme de que nadie había visto. Digo era solo un abrazo pero se prestaría a habladurías.

—Vamos, sube al auto — se dio la vuelta y me abrió la puerta.

—Eres tan caballeroso que me haces sentir como una mala persona.

— ¡Jaja! ¿Por qué? — me sonrió.

—Es que eres tan amable conmigo, y yo no hago muchas cosas buenas por ti.

—Tweek que cosas dices, el solo verte me pone feliz, eres más especial de lo que piensas.

Me sorprendió mucho esa confesión, la verdad es que en tan poco tiempo me había hecho a la idea de que mi ex cuñado podría ser el amor de mi vida, pero que va, había pensado lo mismo se Craig, así que no sabía si podría confiar mucho, por lo menos disfrutaré de lo que me brinde la vida.

— ¿A dónde quieres ir?

—A donde tú quieras Rub, por mí está bien — le sonreí.

—Bien entonces ¿vamos a mi casa?

— ¿Y tu hermano?

—No está en casa, nunca llega directo a casa después del cole, a menos que esté muy, muy aburrido.

—Bueno; entonces todo bien, vamos a tu casa.

Puso música, era música tranquila, de ambiente, yo iba mirando a través de la ventana.

— ¿Qué te pasa Tweek? ¿En qué piensas?

—Sé que no es un tema que debería platicar contigo especialmente pero, en estos momentos eres el único con él que puedo expresarme libremente.

— ¿Qué pasa Tweek?

— ¿Puedes responderme una pregunta?

—Claro, dime.

— ¿Qué es lo que piensas, respecto a nuestra relación?

—Pienso que, las razones por las que nos conocimos no fueron las mejores pero, me encantó conocerte estoy muy feliz de haberlo hecho, sé que quizás lo nuestro no pase de una simple amistad Tweek, pero con eso seré feliz, porque el solo hecho de verte me hace sentir bien, me hace sentir feliz y es todo lo que necesito.

— ¡Wow! Es más de lo que esperaba, Rub, no sé qué pasa conmigo, pero empecé a sentir esto que siento por ti, y no sé si esté mal pero déjame decirte que tengo mucho miedo…

— ¿Miedo a qué Tweek?

—A permitirme a amar otra vez, y terminar con el corazón roto otra vez, no tengo dudas de que siento un gran afecto hacia ti y de que me fugaría contigo en estos momentos si tuviera la certeza de que pasaremos juntos siempre, pero por desgracia no sé si creer en el amor eterno.

—Me dejaste sin palabras, ahora solo tengo una pregunta.

—Dime — dije con el rostro rojo a punto de explotar.

— ¿Quieres que pasemos por tu ropa para fugarnos o empezamos todo desde cero? — dijo burlón.

— ¡Jaja! Tonto, solo dale rápido. Que tengo mucha sed, caminé hasta mi casa desde el colegio y llego y esta todo cerrado.

—Volviendo al tema, Tweek, no sé si puedo prometerte el amor eterno, porque las cosas cambian sin que uno se dé cuenta, lo que sí puedo prometerte es un cien por ciento de fidelidad, honestidad y sinceridad en el tiempo que tu y yo estemos juntos.

— ¿Sabes algo? — Me acerqué a su oído para susurrarle — "Te Amo Rub".

— Yo también niño, Dios creí que este día nunca llegaría — sonreía como un niño pequeño recibiendo sus regalos en Navidad y eso me ponía más feliz a mí.

* * *

**Rub POV**

Llegamos a casa y le abrí la puerta a Tweek, obviamente tuve que advertirle a que no se bajara para poder hacerla de caballero, la verdad es que a mi edad nunca había sentido nada así, por nadie, había tenido relaciones con mujeres y hombres pero jamás había sido de solo manita sudada o de un polvo, pero Tweek cambiaba mi definición de Relación.

—Adelante Señorito, está en su casa.

—Gracias señor. — me sonrió dulcemente.

Camine hacia la cocina y serví dos vasos de agua, tome hielos de la nevera y le llevé un vaso con agua a Tweek, se lo di en la mano, el roce de nuestras manos me hacía sonreír como un tonto. Por Dios él era solo un niño, ¿qué me pasa?, no sentamos en el sillón y se recostó en mi hombro. Supuse que para mucha gente esta sería una imagen asquerosa, pero si en verdad saben la definición de amor, la imagen que exponíamos era tierna. A menos para mí así lo era.

— ¿Quieres ir arriba?

— ¿A tu cuarto?

—Em.… si… — me puso nervioso.

— ¡Jesucristo vencedor! ¿Pero cómo habría de subir a su recamará señor Rub si sus padres no están en su casa? ¿Qué pensarían de mi si nos vieran?

—Ellos no vien… — me interrumpió.

—Estoy jugando Rub, claro vamos.

—Tonto — Sonreí.

Subimos las escaleras, Tweek subió primero y yo seguía sus pasos, traía ambas mochilas conmigo para que no se dieran cuenta rápidamente que Tweek estaba en casa.

Tweek se sentó en un sillón que tenía a un lado de mi cama y yo me tiré en mi cama quitándome los zapatos.

—Ven — le dije dulcemente.

Tweek se levantó y se acostó a un lado mío, puso su cabeza encima de mi brazo y nos mirábamos a los ojos. Me senté y me quité la camisa.

—Rub… — me dijo asustado

—Calla Tweek, no es lo que piensas. — le sonreí

Hice ademán para que se levantara y así lo hizo, le quité su camisa y me acosté de nuevo, era lo que siempre había querido, sentía el calor de su cuerpo junto al mío.

—Lo siento es que pensé que… — me dijo algo apenado.

—Tranquilo, hasta yo lo hubiera pensado. Pero es que, amo esto, me encanta sentir tu pecho junto al mío, sentir que puedo ser completamente yo con alguien…

Me dio un beso en los labios, correspondí inconscientemente, sentía el calor de sus labios junto a los míos, era diferente a la primera vez que nos besamos, esta vez era tierno, sin alteración de las hormonas.

— ¿Me prometes que serás sincero conmigo Rub?— me miraba a los ojos, esos ojos hermosos que me hacían sentir como en las nubes— me refiero a que si algún día ya no quieres estar conmigo ¿me lo dirás?

—Dudo que ese día llegue pero seré cien por ciento sincero contigo — susurré — Tweek tengo algo que decirte.

— ¿Malo? ¿Bueno? ¿Regular? — se preocupó.

—Malo, mira, resulta que no soy el chico perfecto, hay un chico, se llama Kar, no es mi pareja, pero, tenemos eso que se llama Sexo casual, somos como un Free o Amigos con Derecho como quieras llamarlo, pero, desde que te conocí y noté que podía haber algo entre nosotros decidí que lo mejor era que ya no viera a Kar, pero supongo que debes de saber esto por mí y no por un tercero…

—No te preocupes Rub, entiendo que antes de mí hubo otros, no soy tan niño a pesar de tener 17.

— ¿17? Eso está mal; es ilegal — le dije bromeando.

—Cállate Rub — me besó — yo también tengo algo que decirte…

—Dime Tweek — me preocupé

—No soy virgen — se carcajeó y yo junto con él

—Claro Tweek claro, me asustaste tonto, creí que era algo malo.

— ¿Así que no es malo que no sea virgen? — me sacó la lengua

— No te preocupes Tweek, entiendo que antes de mí hubo otros, no soy tan niño a pesar de tener 21.

—Plagio, me debes derechos de autor.

No reímos un rato y comenzamos a besarnos, sentía su mano recorrer mi cuerpo, y yo acariciaba el suyo con la mía, jugaba con su cabello, le mordía sus labios, le besaba su cuello, se recostó en mi pecho y yo jugaba con su cabello…

— ¿Qué pasa Tweek? ¿Hice algo mal?

—No, pero creo que yo si… verás — se sentó en la cama — hoy cuando caminaba a casa me tope con un tipo en el camino, bueno un chico, bueno tenía 23 y no sé, algo me llamó la atención de él, e inconscientemente creo que le di alas…

— ¿Estaba guapo?

— ¡Que cosas dices!

—Solo quiero saber — me reí.

—Pues sí, sus ojos eran casi igual de hermosos que los tuyos, pero no era tan alto…

— ¿Y lo volverás a ver?

—Seguro que si me hubieras cuestionado eso en la mañana, habría dicho que si, pero, realmente en estos momentos no puedo pensar en alguien más que no seas tú — me beso en el pecho.

—Me haces tan feliz Tweek, sé que nuestra relación es rara, por cómo empezó todo pero no importa, lo que importa es que nos queremos…

Nos besamos hasta que nos acostamos uno al lado del otro, y nos quedamos dormidos.

* * *

**Tweek POV**

Me desperté y estaba solo en la habitación, ni siquiera recordaba donde estaba, me senté en la cama y recordé todo, tome mi playera del suelo y bajé con sigilo las escaleras, miré a Rub en la cocina y me dio mucha gracia, me acerqué a él y lo abracé por la espalda.

—Bueno, te iba a golpear porque me habías dejado solo en el cuarto pero vale, verte cocinando cambió mis planes

— ¡Jaja! ¿Ahora cuáles son tus planes?

—Esto.

Dicho eso me acerque a él y comencé a besarlo, jugaba con su pelo mientras él me besaba el cuello. Escuchamos que un coche se estacionó en el porche y nos alejamos uno del otro, me senté en el desayunador mirando a Rub, Rub me veía y me sonreía

— ¿Hay alguien en casa? — era la mamá de Rub entrando por la puerta.

—Yo, y él…

—Buenas tardes Señora— sonreí

—Buenas tardes joven, Tweek ¿cierto?

—El mismo — sonrió

— ¿Así que comerás eso que está haciendo Rub?

—Espero, muero de hambre…

— ¡Jaja! Seguro que la comida de Rub te mata antes que el hambre Tweek.

Rub y su mamá soltaron una leve carcajada, me gustaba como se llevaban su mamá parecía ser buena persona.

—Es broma muchacho, Rub cocina bien, además el olor a Espagueti es delicioso.

—Gracias mamá, de todos modos ya lo espantaste — me miró sonriente.

—Descuida me arriesgaré, ¿Qué hora es?

—4:30 pm — dijo su mamá

—Dios, mi mamá ha de estar loca ya, le mandaré un mensaje…

—Por cierto Rub tu hermano irá a dormir a casa de su amigo, ese tal Stan, dijo que si por favor le podías llevar ropa para mañana alistarse para ir al colegio, al parecer tienen mucha tarea

Sentí una punzada en el estomago, mi odio aumentaba, pero en fin. Rub me miraba con suma lastima en su cara y yo solo alcancé a sonreírle, y susurrarle "estoy bien, en serio"

—Bien mamá yo se la llevo, pero más tarde

Su mamá subió al segundo piso y Rub y yo nos quedamos solos. Me miraba sin saber que decir.

—No digas nada Rub, en serio estoy bien, no arruines este bonito momento

—Está bien, pero es que ese hijo de puta no tiene lucha.

—Grosero, su mamá es la tuya también cabrón, además si quieres te acompaño a dejarle su ropa — sonreí.

—Si claro — dijo sarcásticamente — seguro que lo deseas, bueno mejor comamos, mira que me pudro de hambre.

—Si igual yo.

Rub me sirvió una porción de espagueti y otra para él, platicamos de cualquier cosa y ambos reíamos, al parecer su mamá no sabía nada de las orientaciones de sus hijos, pero bueno, Rub era lo más perfecto que me había pasado a menos hasta ahorita.

Terminamos de comer y Rub se incorporó, y subió al segundo piso, minutos después bajó con una mochila en brazo.

—Vamos Tweek te dejo en tu casa y paso a dejarle esto a Craig

—Está bien

Me levanté del comedor y tome mi mochila. ¡Adiós Señora! Fue todo lo que dije, y su mamá respondió un "Nos vemos luego hijo"

—Mi mamá te ama, seguro que estará feliz cuando le diga que eres mi novio.

—Sí, si claro, y después con suerte y me deje el 100% de su herencia.

Bromeamos en el camino y se me ocurrió una idea, parecía un poco descabellada pero en fin; solo hay una vida.

—Deberías de dejarle esto a Craig primero ¿no crees?

— ¿Seguro?

—Será divertido supongo, en fin ya no me duele como antes.

Rub hizo ademán de sonreír y cambió de dirección hacia la casa de Stan, llegamos y Rub tocó el claxon para que saliera Craig. Craig salió y miró a Rub, se acercó al cristal y Rub bajó el vidrio, le dio la mochila y Craig se quedó boquiabierto cuando miró quien acompañaba a su hermano.

— ¡¿Qué Demonios?!

—Adiós Craig, nos vemos mañana — Rub le respondió

Rub arrancó la camioneta y me llevó a mi casa. Me despedí de él con la mano y él me detuvo, me miró a los ojos y me susurró "Te quiero mucho Tweek" y solo alcancé a responder "yo también te quiero mucho Rub" y le di un leve beso en los labios.

10:45 pm estaba duchándome para dormir, cuando escuché que alguien tocaba la puerta del baño

— ¿Si?

—Tweek, apúrate, necesito decirte algo. Tengo malas noticias.

—Mierda Scott, salgo en seguida— me puso nervioso, su voz se notaba entre cortada.

Salí rápido de la ducha y miré a mi hermano sentado en la orilla de mi cama, estaba pálido quería saber qué pasaba.

— ¿Qué pasó Scott? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

—Est… bue… es Craig…

— ¿Qué pasa con él? ¿Qué tiene? ¿Dónde está?

—Está en el hospital, al parecer salió en su motocicleta a toda velocidad y se estrelló con una camioneta, está inconsciente aún —Scott arrastraba las palabras para decirlo más rápido y que yo no me muriera de los nervios.

— ¿Qué? ¡MIERDA! Vamos al hospital Scott, tengo que ir a verlo y saber que está bien…

Me cambié rápidamente, y salí al porche y me subí a la camioneta en cuestión de segundos, Scott me siguió y escribía un mensaje a mamá. Scott estaba pálido, parecía papel, no quería ni imaginarme como estaba yo.

Llegamos al hospital y Scott le preguntó a la enfermera que si sabía algo de Craig Tucker y ella le dio la información que él quería. Subí al piso donde estaba Craig y pedí permiso para entrar a verlo, estaba Rub allí con él… le tomaba la mano y lo miraba sin siquiera parpadear

— ¿Rub qué pasó? — por más que trate de preguntarlo sutilmente mi desesperación me traicionó

—Hay Tweek, Craig se sentía muy mal porque lo habías visto en casa de Stan y salió a toda velocidad rumbo a tu casa a pedirte perdón y se estampó con un muchacho que conducía una camioneta, el muchacho también está aquí pero él solo sufrió unas contusiones leves al tratar de detener la camioneta.

— ¿Y qué les han dicho de Craig?

—Dicen que se golpeó fuerte la cabeza al caer de la moto y no tener protección pero que no es tan grave solo hay que esperar hasta que reaccione para saber cómo está realmente.

—Me siento tan culpable — susurré

— ¿Cómo está el chico? — una voz detrás de mí cuestionaba por Craig, era una voz familiar pero no reconocí quien era.

—Pues sigue inconsciente, ¿tu como sigues?

Me di la vuelta para saber quién era el muchacho que hablaba detrás de mí, y al principio no lo reconocí porque tenía vendada la frente y varios rasguños en la cara, pero era él, el mismo muchacho que me había topado en la mañana, pero no podía recordar su nombre

— ¿Tweek? — me miró con los ojos abiertos como platos

— ¿Thomas? Siento tanto lo que pasó, ¿cómo estás?

—Bien, solo fue un golpe en la cabeza, el que me preocupa es tu amigo, cuando lo traje se veía mal, y no hablo físicamente solo repetía "perdón, perdón" pero después se desmayó…

— ¡Mierda! ¿Qué me pasó? ¿Tweek? Tweek en serio lo siento — Craig acababa de despertar — sé que ya no quieres estar conmigo y lo entiendo, solo pido que me perdones…

—Shhh Craig, tranquilo, eso no tiene importancia en este momento, lo que importa es que estés bien y no lo estarás si te alteras de esa manera…

— ¿Quién es él? ¿Contigo fue con quién choqué? De veras lo siento, estaba todo distraído y no me di cuenta que iba en sentido contrario…

—Tranquilo chaval te harás daño, no te preocupes por eso, me llamo Thomas, espero que el seguro cubra eso, ¿Cómo te sientes? — Thomas parecía un buen hombre.

—La verdad no siento nada, solo dolor pero sigo vivo es lo que importa, gracias por preguntar.

Rub miraba a su hermano con lastima, deseando estar él en el lugar de su hermano, y no podía ni articular palabra.

—Rub no me mires así, sé que no nos hemos llevado bien últimamente pero, eres mi hermano y te quiero, no tienes la culpa de nada…

—Lo siento — dijo Rub, y las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

—Salgan por favor, necesitamos revisar al joven, solo uno puede estar dentro.

—Thomas, ¿podrías quedarte tú?

Rub y yo nos quedamos sorprendidos ante tal propuesta, a penas y conocía al chico y prefería que él se quedara con él, supongo que era porque no quería estar con nosotros por vergüenza o porque nos odiaba.

—Claro, pero ¿no preferirías que se quedara tu hermano?

—Necesito hablar contigo, Rub entenderá, ustedes esperen tranquilos yo estaré bien — nos sonrió a mí y a Rub.

Salimos del cuarto y nos fuimos a la sala de espera

—Mi hermano me odia…

—No te odia Rub, supongo que le daba pena estar contigo por lo que ha pasado, pero tu hermano te sigue queriendo estoy seguro.

— ¿En serio crees eso? — me miraba con sus ojos llorosos. — Espero que ese tal Thomas lo esté cuidando bien. Por cierto ¿De dónde lo conoces?

—Hmm ¿recuerdas lo que te platiqué después de que me contaste lo de Alex?

—Oh, entiendo, es guapo — sonrió forzosamente

—Te amo Rub — lo abracé

—Yo también te amo Tweek. — lanzó un suspiro

Thomas entró a la sala de espera y nos miró…

—Craig está mejor, lo llevaron a hacer unas radiografías más pero dicen que no es tan grave lo que tiene pero que quieren estar seguros.

—Vale gracias tío, iré a ver como está.

Rub me dio un beso en la mejilla y subió a ver a su hermano.

—Que buena forma de volvernos a ver — bromeó

—Lo sé es horrible, ¿Cómo te sientes? — le pregunte mirándolo a los ojos con verdadera preocupación.

—Mejor, gracias, no fue tan grave lo mío, en fin, debo irme, mañana vendré de nuevo a ver como sigue Craig, es un buen tío. Me agrada mucho.

—Sí, es muy bueno, nos vemos mañana

Thomas se despidió con la mano y me sonrió.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**Está situación es de risa, en serio es muy gracioso, no lo digo por el asunto del hospital, sino por los "activos" que tiene Tweek por detrás: Craig, Rub (que vendría siendo Ruby) y Thomas. **

**Al inicio pensé en poner a Bridon Gueermo ¿lo recuerdan? como pareja de Scott, pero, este mundo ya sería demasiado GAY, así que mejor que el pobre se quedó heterosexual. **

**¿Faltan cuantos capítulos? Y esta cosa se está alargando más de lo normal, mmm, espero no abusar del límite. **

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo y gracias por sus lindos reviews c: **

**Muffin Out. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker/Matt Stone.**

**®MuffinStateOfTheArt89**

* * *

_Estados, Notificaciones & Mensajes_  
_Capítulo VIII_

**'…Debes saber que cuando estás en la cima de tu montaña de emociones no puedes verme…Entonces dime, en tu mundo ¿Qué soy? ¿Qué puedo llegar a ser?…'**

**Craig POV**

—Tweek, en serio lo siento — apenas podía moverme pero tenía que decirlo — fui un estúpido no te valoré…

— ¡Hey Hey! Tranquilo Craig, te vas a lastimar además, ya deja eso, en serio, todo quedó en el pasado, ¿entiendes?

—Bien, entonces dilo…

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Que me perdonas, solo quiero oírlo.

—Tonto, en serio, todo está bien, hmm te perdono, ¿amigos?

—Vale, te abrazaría pero tengo enyesado mi brazo y apenas puedo respirar sin que me duela el pecho — bromeé

—Descuida.

Tweek se había quedado a cuidarme toda la noche en el hospital porque mi hermano tenía prácticas al otro día y mamá y papá tenían que ir al trabajo y Tweek como buen tipo se ofreció a quedarse.

—Bien, es hora de cenar, aquí tiene un caldo de pollo y un poco de gelatina — dijo una enfermera entrando por la puerta.

—Gracias, muy amable — dijo Tweek

Tweek acomodó el mueble que usaban de desayunador para los enfermos, y me ayudó a sentarme con sumo cuidado para no lastimarme, era tierno, que estúpido había sido.

—Pobre Craig, si hay algo peor que estar enyesado, es la comida de hospital — bromeó.

—Tweek sé que es pedir demasiado pero tengo una fractura en mi brazo derecho y el otro apenas puedo moverlo, ¿crees que podrías ayudarme a...?

— ¡Jaja! Claro Craig, para eso me quedé, haber deja acomodo esto…

Tweek se sentó a mi lado y empezó a darme de comer, el caldo de pollo no era tan malo, pero prefería no oler mientras comía para evitar el sabor raro a hospital, Tweek evitaba sostenerme la mirada por más de veinte segundo, eso en serio me dolía…

— ¿Cómo les va a ti y a Rub? — pregunté.

—Bien Craig, no creo que sea un buen tema para una conversación entre nosotros… pero, nos va bien, gracias — dejó de darme de comer y se sentó mirando sus tenis

—Lo siento, no quería ponerte incomodo es solo que, me preocupan ambos, digo él es mi hermano, y tu eres un buen muchacho, no quisiera que ninguno saliera lastimado…

—Pero… no entiendo, ¿por qué habríamos de salir lastimados?

—Tweek, ¿eres feliz?

—Que cosas dices Craig, claro que soy feliz muy feliz, tu hermano es muy bueno conmigo…

—Está bien, ¿sabes? Hacen bonita pareja — forcé una sonrisa.

—Calla tonto, anda acábate esto y duerme o no sé qué vayas a hacer, aunque no hay mucho que hacer por aquí — me dijo, dándome una cucharada de gelatina.

Terminé de comer, Tweek acomodó el mueble en su lugar y me ayudó a acostarme, le pedí que durmiera un rato, no le vendría mal…

Me hizo caso, se acostó en el sofá que había en la habitación y yo fingí haberme quedado dormido, por Dios, Tweek era hermoso, ya de por sí era hermoso despierto, dormido tenía una finta de ternura que de haber podido me habría tumbado a un lado de él solo para abrazarlo.

* * *

**Tweek POV**

Sentí que alguien se acomodaba a un lado de mí en el sofá, quise levantarme pero estaba muy cansado, volteé a ver quién era, y era él, Craig, me miró a los ojos y me dio un beso, como aquél primero que me dio … esto estaba mal… me quise levantar para apartarme y me caí del sofá. Si, era un sueño, Craig seguí acostado en su camilla, mientras yo estaba tirado en el suelo.

— ¿Qué te pasó? — tenía esa sonrisa burlona en su cara, y no pude hacer más que reírme.

—Nada, me caí mientras dormía.

— ¿Mal Sueño? — me miraba a los ojos y yo apartaba la vista.

—Sí, un poco, deberías de dormir ya, es tarde…

—Eso trataba, hasta que te escuché caer…

—Jaja lo siento Craig

Me acomodé de nuevo en el sofá y me quedé dormido al instante, no volví a soñar nada, al menos no algo que recuerde, tenía mucho frío, detesto eso de los hospitales, cuando me operaron de la apéndice no sabía si me dolía la operación o el hecho de que estaba muriendo de frío.

Sentí un golpe en las piernas, me desperté asustado y estaba Craig sentado en la camilla, se veía lleno de energía, me levanté del sofá y calló una billetera del sofá, era la billetera de Craig, la levanté del suelo y lo miré a los ojos.

— ¿Por qué me lanzas cosas mientras duermo? — me reí

—Es que llegó Thomas dice que puede cuidarme él desde ahora, y bien apenas son las 6:00 am alcanzas a ir al colegio y avisar que estoy en terapia intensiva…

—No seas tonto — lo regañé — está bien, ¿Dónde está Thomas?

—Fue a firmar unos papeles, ya casi dan de alta solo ocupan firman quien sabe que cosas…

—Entonces, espero a que llegue y me voy a mi casa.

Me acomodé mi ropa, estaba más arrugada que una pasa, me puse mis tenis y esperé a que subiera Thomas, cuando entró por la puerta lo miré al instante, pero él no me miró a mí, tenía un brillo en los ojos cuando miró a Craig, y noté como Craig se sonrojó al verlo, ¡Demonios! ¿Se habían gustado? Tenía dos día de conocerse, aunque, Craig y yo salimos al segundo día de conocernos, ¡demonios! Craig se enamora rápido. Saludé a Thomas, lo que hizo que saliera de ese trance en el que estaba, y estiró la mano para saludarme, hice lo mismo y luego me despedí de Craig, le di un leve beso en la frente y le susurré "Recupérate tonto" este sonrió y me agarró la mano para después susurrarme un "gracias" y dejarme marchar.

* * *

**Thomas POV**

— ¿Debería ponerme celoso? — bromeé.

—Jaja, ¿por qué? ¿Por Tweek? Thomas, Tweek y yo ya no tenemos oportunidad, él está con mi hermano, y se lo merecen, además, tu y yo no somos nada aún — me sacó la lengua.

—Si lo sé, aún pero esa manera en la que se miran, cualquiera diría que son el uno para el otro.

—Lo éramos, pero las cosas cambian, él puede ser el amor de la vida de cualquier otro, Tweek es perfecto.

—Bien, oficialmente estoy celoso de él…

—Jaja no seas tonto Thomas.

—De no haberte estrellado con mi camioneta probablemente fuéramos amigos.

—Jaja Thomas no sabes cuánto lo siento, repararé el daño te lo juro — se sonrojó.

—Estoy jugando Craig, no tienes que pagarme nada, el seguro lo cubre, además si no lo hiciera no me importaría.

—Eso lo dices porque no tienes que pagarlo tú — sonrió.

— ¿Te han dicho que tienes la sonrisa más hermosa del mundo?

—Claro, todos me lo dicen cada que salgo de mi casa —me sacó la lengua.

—Pues que observadores son todos — me senté a su lado.

—Es mentira tonto, gracias, tú tienes unos ojos hermosos.

— ¿Sabías que el mismo día que te estrellaste con mi camioneta, conocí a Tweek?

—No lo sabía, ¿de dónde lo conociste?

—En el parque, nos estrellamos, solo que yo iba corriendo y él iba caminando, casi se desmaya por mi culpa…

—Jaja las coincidencias de la vida, seguro que Tweek te gustó cuando lo miraste…

—Es guapo, tiene bonitos ojos, pero, prefiero a esos rudos que andan en motos…

—Jaja, tengo suerte entonces…

—Craig, ¿sabes algo?

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Me gustas…

—Thomas, em… no sé qué decirte, podría apostar lo que quedó de mi motocicleta a que tu también me gustas…

—Jaja ¿y por qué no estás tan seguro?

—Es solo que, desde que pasó esto Tweek no sé, creí que no me iba a gustar otra persona, y luego literalmente me estrello contigo y ¡bam!

—Quizás si me dieras una oportunidad yo te demostraría que podemos estar juntos y…

Me interrumpió levantándose para posar sus labios juntos con los míos, esa sensación cálida de sus labios me hizo estremecer, lo besé también y le acariciaba su mejilla… después hizo un quejido de dolor y me aparté de él automáticamente, le pedí disculpas y este solo sonrió…

— ¿Entonces…? — le cuestioné

—Me gustas también — sonrió.

* * *

**Rub POV**

Era viernes; las 2:00 pm las prácticas se habían cancelado, y mamá acababa de llamarme para avisar que mi hermano ya estaba en casa así que no tenía nada que hacer salvo ir a ver a mi hermano, era la hora en que Tweek salía así que le llamé.

—Hey extraño, ¿dónde estás?

—En mi casa, ¿dónde estás tú?

—Estoy en mi camioneta, quería verte.

—Sonará raro, pero, puedes venir, no hay nadie en casa.

—Jaja, bueno, voy en camino, llego en 10 minutos…

—Vale niño, te quiero.

—Y yo a ti.

Conduje hasta su casa, me estacioné en la banqueta y me bajé, Tweek iba saliendo de su casa con las llaves en la mano, abrió la puerta y me abrazó _Te extrañé_ me susurró, ¿Qué demonios? Había pasado solo un día. _También te extrañe._

—Anda pasa, estás en tu casa — me dijo, mientras cerraba la puerta.

—Tienes una bonita casa.

—Gracias— sonrió.

Entramos al salón y me senté en el sofá, Tweek caminó hacia mí y se acostó en el sofá recargando su cabeza en mi pierna, me miraba a los ojos, amaba esos ojos, grandes y con un brillo que me mataban, le di un beso en los labios y este me correspondió, me agarró suavemente mi nuca con su mano y me siguió besando, sentía su lengua jugar con la mía, era genial, le amaba, se sentó y se recargó en mi hombro.

—Tengo algo que contarte Rub — tenía la mirada perdida, sin mirar nada en realidad

— ¿Qué pasó Tweek? — me preocupaba, lo miré a los ojos

—Es que, hoy, mientras dormía, tuve un sueño… creo que deberías saberlo, me siento tan culpable.

—Tweek, tu no controlas tus sueños, ¡Jaja! ¿Dime qué pasó?

—Pues en mi sueño estaba acostado en el sofá cuidando a tu hermano, y después sentí que alguien se había acostado conmigo, y era él, y luego simplemente nos besamos, después desperté y el cabrón de tu hermano se reía de mí porque me había caído del sofá — no diré que no me sentí mal obviamente fue así.

—Oh, entiendo, no hay problema Tweek, me gusta que seas sincero conmigo, pero ahora, ¿podrías responderme una pregunta?

—Claro Rub…

— ¿Le amas aún?

— ¡No!, y de eso estoy seguro, es solo que, lo que pasamos y eso, aunque fue poco tiempo, fue bonito mientras duró.

—Entiendo, y em, ¿a mí?

— ¿A ti qué?

— ¿Me amas?

Tweek se levantó del sofá, y con una sonrisa en sus labios me dijo, "ven conmigo" me levanté y lo seguí, subíamos al segundo piso, no entendía, entramos a una recamara, supongo que la de él, y me dijo que me sentara en el sillón que tenía a un lado de su cama, así lo hice, miré como levantó el colchón de su cama, y sacó un bloc de dibujo, me lo dio y me dijo que lo abriera…

Cuando lo abrí, sentí que me estrujaban el estomago de la felicidad, era una caricatura de nosotros, tomados de la mano, con una nota abajo que decía "Te amo" lo miré a los ojos y tenía esa sonrisa que le da a uno cuando hace alguna travesura, dejé el dibujo en el escritorio y me levanté y comencé a besarlo, y él me correspondía, se sentó es su cama y yo me subí encima de él, se acostó en la cama y yo encima de él seguía besándole, me quitó mi camisa, y yo le quité la de él, comencé besándole los labios, después bajé, mientras le besaba el cuello, y solo escuchaba como suspiraba, seguí bajando, le besaba su pecho, mordía sus tetillas ligeramente mientras él gemía de placer, pasaba mi lengua por todo su pecho, no tenía vellos así que era más excitante, seguí bajando hasta llegar al abdomen, recorría sus líneas marcadas con mi lengua, y las mordía, subí de nuevo y le besé sus labios, me mordía y yo suspiraba.

Me acosté a un lado de él, _Te Amo_ me dijo, ¡_Yo también te amo Tweek Mucho_! Me quedé acostado a un lado de él y sentí como se subía encima de mí, y comenzaba a hacer lo mismo que yo, me besaba el cuello, demonios era mi punto débil, siguió besándome, bajaba de poco a poco, llegó a mi pecho, y comenzó a morder mis tetillas, las chupaba y yo me moría de placer, le acariciaba su cabello, y su espalda, siguió bajando hasta llegar a mi abdomen, lo seguía besando, me desabrochó el pantalón con sus manos, y los bajó dejándome solo en bóxer, me saqué los tenis y el hizo lo mismo, quedando ambos solo en bóxer, lo acosté boca arriba y comencé a besarle en su abdomen, podía ver que estaba excitado, así que comencé a morderle ligeramente su bulto, y él suspiraba, bajé su bóxer, y su polla saltó, la miré, era grande, me gustaba, comencé a lamerle el glande primero, jugaba con él y luego comencé a hacerle una mamada, le acariciaba las piernas, seguía y me detuvo, me dijo que hiciéramos un 69 y así lo hice, me di la vuelta y pude sentir el calor de su boca en mi polla cuando se la metió.

¡Dios! Este chico es tan bueno en esto, seguí con la mamada y luego comencé a jugar con su culo, lo sobaba, y luego llevé un dedo a la punta de su ano, el gemía de placer, así que lo tome como un "sigue" seguí con la mamada, y metía y sacaba el dedo al mismo tiempo que su polla dentro de mi boca, metí un segundo dedo, y así hasta que entraron tres.

Tweek gemía de placer, me volteé y le di un beso en los labios, podía sentir el sabor a semen de su boca y de la mía, lo abracé y comencé a besarlo le cuestioné en el oído _"¿quieres hacerlo? No tengo prisa niño"_ me miró a la cara y me sonrió _"Si quiero Rub, de verdad lo quiero"_ yo me moría de ganas por hacerlo, pero estaba dispuesto a esperar por él, me deslice hasta abajo otra vez, levanté sus piernas un poco y empecé a lamerle el ano para prepararlo, Tweek gemía de placer, se aferraba a las sábanas, yo seguía, metí mi lengua en la entrada de su ano y este gemía más y más, consideré que ya estaba listo, lo volví a besar, y le mordía sus labios, _¿estás listo bebé?_ Le pregunté y respondió _Si, estoy listo._

* * *

**Tweek POV**

Sentía el calor de su cuerpo junto al mío, se levantó y me besó, podía ver su cara de angustia y me pregunto _"¿estás listo bebé?"_ claro que estaba listo, lo amaba _Si lo estoy _contesté, se levantó y subió mis piernas en sus hombros, se puso un condón y pude sentir su polla en la entrada de mi ano, sentí como la iba metiendo poco a poco, y eso me excitaba demasiado, me agarraba de las sábanas con desesperación y gemía de placer, comenzó un leve vaivén, se agachó y me dio un beso en los labios, siguió pero ahora más rápido, y cada vez más rápido, gemíamos ambos de placer, se podía oler el sexo en el aire, seguía, me volteé boca abajo y Rub lo hacía cada vez más rápido, era un placer inmenso, sentía como me besaba la espalda y mi cuello, y metía su lengua en mi oreja, me quedaba sin aliento, mientras el seguí con su vaivén, me volví a voltear boca arriba, y sentí como Rub tomaba mi polla y empezaba a masturbarme, me estaba excitando cada vez más, me besaba mientras me metía la polla y me masturbaba, todo al mismo tiempo, sentí que me venía, le avisé y este se metió mi polla en su boca, ¡wow! Sentí salir cuatro chorros de semen y Rub no dejó caer ninguno, mi excitación hizo que contrajera mi ano y Rub gemía como loco, sacó su polla de mi culo, y empezó a masturbarse, hasta dejar caer chorros de semen encima de mi abdomen y de mi pecho, ¡God! Sentía el líquido caliente recorrer mi pecho, Rub se agachó y lamió su semen de mi pecho y abdomen, y luego me dio un beso, mientras saboreábamos ambos su semen, me besó más y luego simplemente se acostó a mi lado.

Sonó mi celular y me sobresalté un poco

—No contestes — me dijo Rub.

—Podría ser importante — le sonreí.

Contesté el celular, era mi hermano.

— ¿Tweek dónde estás?

—En casa ¿Por qué?

—Mamá y Papá salieron de la ciudad, fueron a casa de la abuela, al parecer se cayó o algo así y está en el hospital…

—Que mal, ¿tu dónde estás? — Rub me daba leves besos en el pecho

—Para eso te hablo, vine a visitar a Charlotte, necesito que me cubras, que les digas a mis papás que estuve contigo, cuidándote o lo que sea, pero que estuve allí…

—Jaja eres un gilipollas Scott, está bien, te debía una, Salúdame a Charlotte

—Lo haré, gracias hermano, eres el mejor. Te quiero, Cuídate, invita a alguien a casa para que no te quedes solo.

—Jaja bueno, lo tomaré en cuenta. También te quiero

—Adiós hermano.

—Adiós.

Colgué el teléfono y lo dejé caer en mi ropa que estaba en el suelo.

— ¿Y bien? — me dijo Rub besándome el cuello.

—Mama, y papá están fuera de la ciudad porque mi abuela tuvo un accidente.

—Oh, ¿y como está ella?

—Pues está en el hospital, ¿te puedo pedir algo?

—Después de esto lo que quieras corazón…

— ¿Te quedarías a dormir aquí?

— ¡CIELO SANTO! Claro que sí, pero, ¿y tu hermano?

—Jaja el cabrón se fue a visitar a su novia, o sea que también está fuera de la ciudad, me dejaron solo y sin avisar vaya familia

—Jaja, mejor ¿no?

—Sí, así podemos quedarnos aquí todo el día, claro si tu puedes.

—Claro corazón, solo déjame mandar un mensaje y listo…

Nos quedamos cerca de dos horas acostados en la cama, desnudos, abrazados el uno al otro, platicando de nosotros, de cuando éramos niños, de nuestros hobbies de todo, me besaba y yo era el hombre más feliz en esos momentos. Lo besé y me dormí en su pecho.

8:45 pm .

Me desperté y Rub seguía durmiendo, me levanté, me puse una playera negra que encontré en mi armario y mis bóxers, bajé a la cocina y me decidí a preparar, Lasagna, no sé si a él le guste pero es mi comida favorita y había aprendido a prepararla sólo para no tener que pedirle a mi mamá que lo hiciera ella cada vez que se me antojara.

Estaba a punto de terminar cuando sentí que unos brazos me rodeaban me volteé y era él, me dio un beso, andaba en bóxer solamente,

—Deberías hacerte para allá, tu cuerpo es lindo sin ninguna quemadura — me burlé.

—Tienes razón — se sentó en el comedor — Huele delicioso.

—Sí, am, tenía la duda, ¿te gusta la Lasagna?

—Claro, me fascina, y si es hecha por ti aún más.

—Jaja, gracias, pues esto ya casi está, en el refrigerador hay refresco y jugo, no sé que quieras.

—Tomaré refresco.

—Buena Elección — le di un beso.

Le serví una porción de Lasagna y me serví otra yo, me senté a un lado de él y comimos, cogía pequeñas porciones de Lasagna con su tenedor y me las daba en la boca, y luego me daba un beso, terminamos de comer y puse los platos en el fregadero, lo llevé al salón y pusimos una película, dudo que haya puesto atención a la película, solo me mordía la oreja y me decía cosas en el oído, habíamos puesto una manta en el suelo y estábamos sentados en ella, yo estaba recostado en sus piernas y él jugaba con mi cabello.

La película se acabó, y Rub comenzó a besarme en los labios y mi cuello.

— ¿Quieres que lo repitamos? — le susurré

—Si tú lo quieres estaría muy feliz — sonrió y me besó.

Me levanté, y me senté encima de sus piernas comencé a besarlo y a acariciar su cabello, suspiraba y decía mi nombre, igual lo hacía yo, me quitó la camisa y justamente al tiempo de sacarme mi playera sonó el timbre de la casa, volteé a verlo automáticamente, y este sonrió…

— ¿Quieres que suba?

—Pues déjame ver quién es, pero igual ver ponte una playera.

Rub se levantó y subió por una playera, me levanté y miré por encima del cristal de la puerta y no me podía creer quien era.

Rub venía de arriba acomodándose su playera y yo abrí la puerta, Rub y yo nos sorprendimos y dijimos al unísono.

— ¿Stan?

—Tienen que ayudarme.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**¡Oh vaya! Ups, creo que Tweek perdió a un fan y se lo ha robado Craig :P ¿y si les digo que esto jamás fue un Creek? :o ¿sino un fic que está basado en dos personajes y que los protagonistas jamás estarán juntos? Nah, sería demasiado "Problem?" pero quien sabe, esta historia da giros 180° y no me hago responsable c: los personajes tienen vida propia y hacen lo que les plazca xD**

**¿Ven que las frases del inicio del capítulo se hacen cada vez más crueles? Ese es mi deseo de San Valentín para ustedes (¿?) nah, es broma c:**

**¿Qué querrá Stanley? ¿Acaso Muffin meterá a Kyle a esta historia? ¿Por qué hay tantos lemmons y diálogos sin sentido? Todas esas preguntas se contestarán en los siguientes capítulos ;D**

**Gracias por sus lindos reviews :3!**

**Muffin Out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker/Matt Stone.**

**®MuffinStateOfTheArt89**

* * *

_Estados, Notificaciones & Mensajes  
Capítulo IX_  
**'…Estoy solo en esta gran ciudad…tirado igual que una lata vacía…'**

**Stan POV**

El torrente de aire que entraba por la ventanilla de mi auto me impedía respirar con libertad. Iba casi a 100 k/h, veía con el retrovisor las luces de la ciudad que dejaba atrás poniéndome sumamente nostálgico. No quería volver allí, ni recordar nada de lo que pase en ese lugar los últimos meses… Los mejores y a la vez los más miserables de mi existencia. Cambie a sexta y pise el acelerador a fondo. El auto rugió con fuerza mientras sentía como todo temblaba dentro de la cabina; De pronto, una luz brillante me cegó por completo causando que perdiera la estabilidad del volante.

Lo último que recuerdo fue escuchar el crujir del metal estrellarse contra algo más… Vi mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos hasta llegar al día en que conocí a Kyle, tener la imagen de su rostro en mi mente anestesiaba mi agonía.

Sentía algo bajar desde mi frente hasta mi barbilla y repentinamente el olor a sangre inundo mi nariz mientras escuchaba a lo lejos la sirena de una ambulancia acercarse a toda prisa; Arrastre mi brazo como pude y comencé a buscarla por todos lados hasta que la encontré cerca del asiento del copiloto… Una foto desgastada con Kyle del día en que nos hicimos novios, era mi mayor tesoro y el tenerla conmigo me hacía sentirlo cerca de mí. Acerque la fotografía a mi rostro y le di un último beso mientras mi vista se nublaba dejando en mi cabeza esa última imagen de Kyle y mía antes de que todo acabara, cuando aún estaba a su lado. Una lágrima rodo por mi mejilla y una inmensa obscuridad se apodero de mí.

**6 meses antes**

Regresaba de la aburrida jornada del trabajo, de la cual, debía asistir obligatoriamente para que me dieran todo lo que necesitaba. A pesar de que mi padre era el dueño de la empresa y me costeaba todo lo que yo quería, tenía como condición trabajar como un empleado más para que según él, aprendiera a valorar el dinero y lo que cuesta ganarlo.

No podía quejarme, tenía solo medio turno y podía arreglármelas para faltar cuando se me diera la gana ya que era el hijo del "Jefe" y podía pagarles muy bien a los otros obreros cuando necesitaba que me cubrieran en el puesto. Creo que mi padre hacia todo esto por mi porque le preocupaba mi actitud y sobretodo mi futuro…

Hace unos años era un buen chico, tenia excelentes notas en la Universidad y no me metía en ningún problema, pero después de lo ocurrido con la negligencia médica que ocasionó el deceso de mi madre y la terrible depresión en la que cayó el viejo, mande todo a la mierda y me propuse a vivir la vida como se me diera la gana.

Deje la universidad y comencé a perderme en los excesos y en las fiestas, la única figura de autoridad que tenía en ese entonces era mi hermana mayor, pero como el viejo no estaba en condiciones de manejar la empresa, Shelly tuvo que hacerse cargo de ella durante casi un año, así que a nadie le importaba en lo absoluto que hiciera con mi vida.

Casi un año después de lo ocurrido, el viejo superó la muerte de mamá y regresó a su empresa con una nueva actitud y con esa estúpida idea de hacerme trabajar para él a cambio de que me siguiera manteniendo. Después de un tiempo el viejo volvió a rehacer su vida con una señora que en lo personal, me daba náuseas su forma tan gentil y cariñosa de ser con todo el mundo, cosa que no toleré por mucho tiempo y tuve que independizarme.

Iba camino a mi departamento cuando el claxon de un automóvil hizo que me girara en esa dirección.

-¡Hey!, Stanley… ¿Quieres que te lleve? –Reconocí de inmediato la voz de mi mejor amigo Cartman.

-Mira nada mas lo que tenemos aquí, ¿Hace cuanto te quitaron la correa, eh?... Ten cuidado amigo, pueden multarte por contaminación visual si te llegan a ver a la cara, es mejor que no salgas a menudo, en serio Cartman –Dije en tono divertido mientras veía la cara de Cartman contenerse la risa.

Me gustaba bromear con el de esa manera aunque la verdad, Cartman está bastante bien: alto, piel algo bronceada, ojos color avellana y un cuerpo similar al mío debido a las horas que pasábamos en el gimnasio, lo cual le hace todo un idiota conquistador con las mujeres, además, posee una actitud envidiable que lo hace encajar rápidamente con las personas.

-Que chistosito me saliste cabrón, mira que no soy nada feo y para demostrártelo, quiero que me acompañes a recoger a una preciosura con la que he estado saliendo, anda tarado, sube rápido que por estar mal estacionado si me ponen la multa –Me urgió mi amigo mientras abría la puerta del copiloto.

No puedo decir que estaba cansado del trabajo, pero si muy enfadado, así que salir con Cartman me distraería un poco.

-Vale, vale, que ya estoy subiendo, y bien, dime ¿Dónde se supone que te vas a encontrar con tu susodicha "preciosura"? –Dije esto en un tono como de burla.

-No te rías bastardo –Exclamó Cartman rápidamente siguiéndome el juego.

-Vale, tío, no te alteres… Trabaja por aquí cerca, ¿O algo así? –Dije mientras observaba por la ventanilla, pues nos adentrábamos en una zona rodeada de negocios, escuelas y tiendas comerciales.

-No, no… ella, amm… –Comenzó algo dubitativo, como si se avergonzara de lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-Ella está por salir de la universidad, y si, antes de que me lo preguntes como idiota, es universitaria… Sabes que no es mi estilo, esas chicas suelen ser muy engreídas por su nivel económico y eso, pero ella no es así… ¡Anda, anímate! le diré que si tiene alguna amiga para que te presente y por fin tengas algo de acción, ya es momento de que olvides a...

-Cierra la boca animal, no tienes que recordarme nada –Lo interrumpí de inmediato –Además, tampoco necesito que me consigas a nadie… Yo solito se buscar cuando me entran las ganas de follar, así que cierra la boca, ¿Quieres? –Finalice suspirando y restregándome en el asiento con enfado.

Cartman se refería a Wendy, el primer y único amor de mi vida… Un día sin decir nada se fue de la cuidad y no volví a saber nada de ella. Quizás no le agradó mi nuevo yo, ya que no dejaba de cuestionarme el por qué había dejado la universidad y mi cambio tan radical de actitud, la verdad nunca supe que pasó con ella, ni si quiera la he vuelto a ver desde ese entonces.

Me dolió mucho su partida y me resentí tanto con las mujeres que comencé a tener encuentros con chicos, y así fue creciendo mi afinidad por los de mi mismo sexo, al fin y al cabo sea con un hombre o con una mujer… el sexo es el sexo.

-Vale, vale, es muy tu problema, igual tienes razón, con esa carita de niño guapo que te cargas ellas son las que van detrás de ti, pero en fin… Oye Stan, solo te pido que no la vayas a cagar, ella me interesa y no quiero que hables de más… ¿Estamos? –Sentenció Cartman con voz seria.

Él se refería a que suelo ser algo pesado con las personas sin importarme quienes sean, y aunque no hacía falta que mencionara lo de mi actitud, lo había hecho, todo parecía indicar que si quería algo serio con esta chica.

-Deja de preocuparte inepto, mira que solo estaré junto a ti y sonreiré como tu perrito fiel y así todos felices ¿Ok?

-Mas te vale baboso, mira ya llegamos, no debe tardar en salir –Decía ahora con un tono amigable y estacionando el auto cerca de donde se suponía saldría su novia.

Bajamos de su auto y nos sentamos a esperar a su chica en una inmensa jardinera cerca de la entrada de la escuela, al parecer era de "Niños bien"… Me recordaba a la universidad en la que solía asistir, llena de gente superficial que no paran de hablar de cuanto tienen, cuando lo que en verdad importa es hablar de cuanto valemos como persona.

Al poco tiempo comenzaron a salir oleadas de estudiantes, todos muy bien vestidos y presumiendo infinidad de cosas que tenían, relojes, celulares, autos, etc… Me sentía asqueado, en realidad detestaba a esa clase de personas, incluso las chicas que volteaban hacia nosotros lo hacían de una manera tan desesperada e inmoral, que en vez de causarme interés me causaban lastima.

-Allí viene, allí viene, cerca de aquel auto rojo, ¿La ves? –Señalo Cartman de pronto, devolviéndome a la realidad.

Fije mi mirada en la dirección que me indicaba Cartman, la oleada de estudiantes era menor en ese momento así que pude apreciar perfectamente a un grupo de chicos que se acercaban mirando hacia nosotros. Una linda rubia un poco alta levantó su mano y saludó a Cartman, este me miró como indicándome que esa era su novia y se incorporo con entusiasmo de la jardinera.

Aproveche entonces para escanear con la mirada las demás personas que venían con la chica cuando de pronto… alguien llamó mi atención.

**Kyle POV**

Venia casi arrastrando los pies a causa del estrés y el cansancio que me producían las extenuantes horas de clase. Estaba un poco intrigado ya que mi mejor amiga Bebe nos presentaría a mis otros amigos y a mí a su nuevo novio. Mis otros amigos son Red, Rebecca y… Mark–Suspiro. (N/A: Los últimos dos me refiero a los Cotswolds)

La verdad, me gusta mucho Mark y no solo por su físico, él es un chico muy querido y respetado por todos en la universidad y le tengo gran admiración, ya que me gustaría ser más como el… sabe como divertirse y sacar buenas notas en la escuela y se relaciona con todo el mundo de una manera tan fácil, que no creo exista persona alguna en el planeta que pueda llegar a ódiarlo, además, se ganó mi corazón desde el primer día en que nos conocimos… es simplemente perfecto.

Lo malo es que no me atrevo a confesarle lo que siento, Bebe me dice que se le ve en los ojos que siente algo por mí y que me anime a decirle lo que siento, dice que está segura de que él me corresponderá, aunque yo prefiero esperar a que se dé un buen momento. Ojala sea pronto y que el también ponga de su parte, ya que yo soy exageradamente tímido en ese tema de las relaciones y sobretodo, con mi homosexualidad.

Estábamos a punto de llegar a la salida de la universidad cuando repentinamente Bebe levantó su mano y comienzo a sacudirla en el aire como saludando a alguien. De la nada se puso como loca y comenzó a gritar que viéramos a la jardinera que se encuentra afuera de la universidad, ya que allí se encontraba su novio.

Al levantar la mirada me sorprendí de lo que vi; Había dos chicos muy guapos mirando hacia nosotros, uno robusto castaño solo tenía ojos para Bebe, así que de inmediato deduje que ese era su novio, mientras que el otro chico nos observaba detalladamente con una mirada muy soberbia.

-Miren, miren… El chico de la camisa azul, es mi novio, ¿Es muy guapo verdad?, el otro debe ser amigo de él o algo por el estilo, vengan quiero que lo conozcan –Explico Bebe muy alegre, en verdad se le veía enamorada y eso me ponía muy feliz.

-¡No jodas Bebe! –Arremetió Red con su engreído tono de voz –Esos tipos son unos vagos, ¿Ya viste como vienen vestidos?, se ven como de barrio de mala muerte, no puedo creer que andes con alguien así, al menos yo paso, luego me lo presentas si quieres, tengo un poco de prisa ahorita –Finalizó señalando a los chicos y poniendo una cara burlona.

Todos la miramos con cara de fastidio mientras caminaba hacia su auto, a pesar de que en ocasiones es una buena amiga, no nos gusta su forma de ser y como trata a las personas con menor nivel económico que ella, Rebecca al contrario es una chica muy relajada y comprensiva… y Bebe es lo mejor de lo mejor, por eso es mi mejor amiga y la única a la que le he contado que soy gay.

Regrese mi mirada hacia los chicos y note como el amigo del novio de Bebe no me quitaba la mirada de encima, lo que ocasionó que me ruborizaba al instante. Desde esa distancia podía apreciarlo a la perfección, era alto, más que yo al menos y se veía con un excelente cuerpo de gimnasio, era muy blanco de piel con cabello totalmente negro, un poco alborotado y peinado en punta que lo hacía lucir muy bien.

Vestía una playera negra de cuello en V que se ajustaba al contorno de su cuerpo y dejaba apreciar a la perfección su blanco pecho que poseía unos pectorales muy bien marcados. También traía puestos unos jeans azules algo desgastados y unas botas desert de esas que parecen de trabajo, todo eso en conjunto con unos enormes ojos azules que no sé porque extraña razón, le daban una muy buena pinta de chico malo.

-Hola hermosa –Dijo el novio de Bebe plantándole un tierno beso en los labios.

-Hola guapo, mira quiero presentarte a mis mejores amigos, ellos son Rebecca, Mark y Kyle –Decía esta mientras nos señalaba a cada uno.

-Mucho gusto –Respondimos los tres al unísono.

-El gusto es mío, yo soy Cartman y este arrogante de aquí es Stan –Se presentó el chico gentilmente y presentó a su amigo, quien mantenía una cara de pocos amigos.

Stan nos vio de arriba abajo de la misma forma en que lo había hecho desde que lo vi por primera vez, muy frío y pedante como si desde antes de conocernos ya le calleáramos mal. Después, suspiro fuertemente y esbozo una hermosa sonrisa que cambio toda su imagen en un segundo.

-Mucho gusto Bebe, Cartman me ha hablado mucho de ti.

Terminamos de presentarnos y charlamos un poco de trivialidades, Stan apenas y abría la boca solo se limitaba a sonreír y hacer pequeños comentarios. Después de estar un rato congeniando con Cartman, Mark recibió una llamada y dijo que debía irse, a lo cual Rebecca se disculpo y dijo que tenía que irse también pues no quería irse sola.

Yo siempre me iba con Bebe al salir de la escuela ya que su casa me queda de camino a la mía, pero como no quería incomodarlos decidí marcharme también pero Bebe no me lo permitió, pues comenzó a insistirme en que me quedara y Cartman se ofreció amablemente a "acercarme" a mi casa. Sabía que no podía ganarle a Bebe, así que no insistí más y me quede con ellos.

Cuando Mark se acercó a nosotros para despedirse algo llamó mi atención por completo, noté como Stan se lo comía de pies a cabeza con la mirada y cuando se despidieron se tomaron fuertemente de la mano… y no sé si fue mi imaginación, pero juraría que Stan le giño un ojo a Mark y este le correspondió con una sonrisa picarona.

Ya en el auto no paraba de pensar en lo que había visto y me ponía nervioso el tener a un lado y tan cerca a Stan, ya que Bebe se había cambiado al asiento del copiloto y Stan tuvo que sentarse atrás conmigo. Anduvimos paseando un rato por el centro hasta que Cartman detuvo el auto frente a un supermercado y nos dijo que compraría algunas cervezas y que si no queríamos encargarles algo, Stan rápidamente encargo unas frituras, cerveza y algo de comer.

No quise ser grosero y le encargue solamente un jugo, nos dijo que no se tardaban y que aguardáramos en el auto por la inseguridad y un discurso más que Stan prefirió no escuchar y yo no le creí mucho. Voltee a ver a Bebe algo aterrado y esta cabeceo en dirección a Stan y me guiño un ojo, yo le saque la lengua y la vi alejarse con una sonrisa de la mano de Cartman.

Estaba muy nervioso… No hablábamos de nada y Stan me ignoraba por completo, pues tenía su mirada fija al frente y actuaba como si yo no existiera. Después de un rato suspiro fuertemente y su varonil voz me hizo brincar del susto.

-Y bien Kyle, ¿Qué me cuentas, eh? –Dijo con una mirada desafiante y con su típica cara de malo, como queriendo asustarme.

No quería parecer intimidado, así que tome un poco de aire y me prepare para "conversar" con él.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**¡Chicas! ¡Chicas! D: las únicas dos que me dejaron review ayer… oh cielo santo, ¿en serio no notaron que era el mismo primer capítulo de "****Good day doesn't have to be a Friday"? bueno, este si ya es el primer capítulo de "Notificaciones" **

**Olvidemos el Kyman, no entrara en esta historia. Hubo una pequeña mención de Stendy, bien, fue algo muy pegado a la serie y tenemos a los Cotswolds :D aquí Rebecca y Mark no son hermanos y Stanley es un arrogante resentido de mierda LOL**

**Denle una pequeña oportunidad a esta historia y perdón si alguna sigue molesta con "Estados" ): **

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Muffin Out.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker/Matt Stone.**

**®MuffinStateOfTheArt89**

* * *

_Estados, Notificaciones & Mensajes  
Capítulo X_  
**'… En un bosque en espiral no verás el mañana por tus gritos. La desesperación no te dejara oír nada. No habrá estrellas en el cielo, en ningún lado. Más gente sembró esperanzas en los corazones. El tiempo que has gastado no ha sido en vano. Alguien estará esperando siempre por ti. Y cuando llegues… espero que vivas una vida preciosa...…'**

**Stan POV**

Seguía observando fijamente a la novia de Cartman y a su grupo de amigos mientras se acercaban lentamente hacia nosotros. Eran tres chicas muy lindas y dos chicos que tampoco estaban de mal ver; Una de las chicas, la que para mi gusto era la más linda, les dijo algo con aire despectivo mientras señalaba en nuestra dirección y girándose de pronto, se separó del grupo ante la mirada atónita de los otros chicos quienes la siguieron hasta que se subió a su auto y se marchó… A los pocos segundos los cuatro chicos restantes decidieron retomar su andar hacia nosotros.

La novia de Cartman estaba prohibida para mí así que le preste atención en lo más mínimo, la otra chica que los acompañaba se veía muy buena persona ya que no dejaba de sonreír y mirarnos con absoluta gentileza y aunque también era muy hermosa, no me llamó la atención en lo absoluto… Así que solo me dejaba con los chicos.

Los dos tenían lo suyo, uno era un poco más bajito que yo, delgado pero con sus músculos bien definidos, seguramente por practicar atletismo o algo de natación, bajo la luz del sol su cabello pelirrojo, tenía un rostro muy infantil y dulce que lo hacía parecer más chico de edad y llevaba puestas unas enormes gafas de pasta color negro que lucía muy bien al contraste de su blanca y tersa piel, aunque por ellas, no pude apreciar el color de sus ojos.

Pero quien se llevó mi atención por completo fue el otro chico; Era bastante alto, un poco más que yo y a diferencia de las chicas y del otro chico, el no portaba el fino uniforme de la escuela. Llevaba un pants muy pegado con el escudo de su universidad que le hacía marcar unas muy fuertes piernas y un abultado paquete que me hizo verlo en más de una ocasión, también traía puesta una playera sin mangas de la misma institución que dejaba relucir unos bíceps bien ejercitados y uno que otro pelo en su pecho y axilas que se asomaban de pronto.

En la parte frontal de esta llevaba bordado el número 6 y el nombre de "Mark". Tenía el cabello café obscuro y un rostro muy apuesto con facciones bastante varoniles que lo hacían lucir muy rudo. Sus enormes ojos cafés y su enérgica sonrisa blanca complementaban la "cajita feliz" y lo convertían en un ser completamente perfecto.

Cuando llegaron trate de ser lo más sutil posible y aunque no se veían engreídos, me resultaba muy difícil confiar e incluso sentirme cómodo con gente de esa clase. Bebe, que así se llamaba la novia de Cartman nos presento a sus amigos, la linda chica que irradiaba gentileza se llamaba Rebecca, el chico que parecía niño pequeño de las enormes gafas se llamaba Kyle y como había predicho instantes antes, el restante y más guapo para mi gusto era Mark.

El tener en frente a esos dos apuestos chicos hizo que se me escapara una sonrisa picarona y mi instinto sexual se desató Bebelatinamente, sentía un cosquilleo en mi entrepierna con el solo hecho de ver a Mark de pies a cabeza y no pude disimular del todo mi interés en él, y al fin pude apreciar los brillantes ojos color verde de Kyle que se ocultaban bajo esas enormes gafas, al igual que unos sensuales labios rojos y pequeñas pecas en su nariz que terminaban por decorar su rostro.

Estuvieron charlando un buen rato y digo estuvieron por que trate de abrir la boca lo menos posible, Cartman no paraba de sonreír y carcajearse con la plática que tenia con Mark, este ultimo tenía una facilidad increíble de acercarse a las personas, cosa que elevó aun más mi fijación hacia él.

Bebe y Rebecca se secreteaban mientras Bebe no dejaba de ver embobada a Cartman, se veía que era una chava muy centrada y nada que ver con lo que yo me imaginaba, lo cual me puso feliz por mi amigo. Los únicos que nos costaba intégranos por completo a la plática éramos Kyle y yo, este se encontraba justo frente a mí y mantuvo su mirada hacia el suelo casi todo el tiempo.

Al parecer se sentía intimidado por mi presencia o no lo sé, la verdad es que yo solo le prestaba atención a Mark, el cual en ocasiones me miraba y me sonreía amistosamente, lo cual provocaba que me temblaran las piernas de pura excitación. Después de un rato Mark recibió una llamada y se disculpo pues tenía que irse, Rebecca dijo que se iba a iría con el ya que no quería irse sola y Kyle al parecer vivía cerca de la casa de Bebe, por lo cual Cartman se ofreció amablemente a llevarlo, este lo pensó un poco pero ante la insistente mirada de Bebe terminó por aceptar.

Quise ser amable y le pedí a Bebe que se fuera en el asiendo del copiloto para que estuviera cerca de Cartman a lo cual, ambos me agradecieron con una sonrisa aunque a Kyle pareció incomodarle la idea. Anduvimos un rato por el centro hasta que Cartman dijo que quería comprar unas cervezas y se estacionó frente a un Supermercado.

Puesto que a esa hora no había mucha gente por allí, desconfió de la inseguridad que se vive en la cuidad y nos pidió a Kyle y a mí que nos quedáramos en el auto, más bien creo que quería estar a solas con Bebe por lo cual accedimos con cierta incomodidad. Le pedí unas frituras, cerveza y algo de comer ya que no había comido nada desde la hora del almuerzo, Kyle solo le encargó un jugo…

_-¡Que aburrido niño! –_Pensé en mis adentros cuando escuche su pedido, el cual emitió con una tierna vocecilla y con su tonta cara de niño bueno.

Bebe y Cartman se alejaron tomados del brazo y a paso muy lento, parecían tortugas y todo parecía indicar que tardarían un buen rato – ¡Que fastidio! –Exclamé en voz baja para que el chico no me escuchará.

Estuvimos en silencio un pequeño rato, ya que no tenía la más mínima intención de platicar con un ricachón como pintaba ese tal Kyle, pero si hay algo que no tolero son esos silencios incómodos, así que no me quedó de otra y tuve que tragarme mi orgullo, además, quería divertirme un rato con ese imbécil.

-Y bien Kyle, ¿Qué me cuentas, eh? –Le pregunté en tono desafiante y sin voltear a mirarlo.

-Pues no mucho, me alegra que Bebe este con Cartman, se ve que se quieren bastante y él parece ser un buen chico –Contestó gentilmente.

-Aaaah, ya veo… "parece un buen chico", si lo sé, es fácil para ustedes los ricachones juzgar a las personas como Cartman ¿Verdad?, ¡Pero claro!, debes pensar que tu amiguita se merece a alguien mejor ¿No es así? –Contraataque con aire sarcástico, esto comenzaba a ponerse interesante…

-Creo que mal interpretaste lo que te dije Stan, en ningún momento me réferi a Cartman como poca cosa, al contrario, el hecho de que te tomes muy a pecho las cosas hace que veas todo de una manera que no es…

Al parecer el niñato tenía carácter, hablaba con mucha firmeza a pesar de su bajo timbre de voz lo cual en cierto momento llegó a intimidarme, pero que bah, esto no se iba a quedar así.

-Lo que pasa es que conozco perfectamente el tipo de persona que eres Kyle, el hecho de ir en una prestigiosa y adinerada universidad les alza el ego hasta las nubes y perdóname que te lo diga, pero aunque tengas esa actitud de chico tímido y respetuoso yo no me la trago. Sé que eres como el resto, como tu amiguita la que venía con ustedes y al vernos prefirió ni acercarse a saludarnos, acéptalo Kyle, estas aquí más que nada por no dejar sola a Bebe, que lastima, solo espero que ella no cambie su actitud y llegue a lastimar a Cartman… Porque allí tendríamos graves problemas.

Kyle se quedó en silencio un momento y respiraba un poco agitado; Al parecer le había molestado lo que le dije y que bueno, sabía perfectamente que provocándolo saldría a relucir quien en verdad era, solo esperaba ese glorioso momento en que contraatacara como es costumbre en esos engreídos chicos para así restregarle en la cara que tenía razón.

-Stan, creo que aquí el que juzga a las personas sin conocerlas eres tú, no se conque derecho te atreves a etiquetarme sin siquiera darte alguna razón para ello, no sabes nada de mí, ¿Tienes una idea de lo que tengo que matarme estudiando y desvelándome para no perder mi beca?, ¿Crees que por estudiar allí soy un ricachón como los llamas?, ¡Pues te equivocas! –Gritó alterado.

-Mi padre nos abandonó a mi madre y a mí cuando yo tenía seis años, ella tuvo que irse al extranjero para trabajar y sacarme adelante y tuve que vivir desde esa edad con unos familiares que se la pasaban humillándome y me trataban como su sirviente, cuando tuve edad para valerme por mi tome mis cosas y me salí de ese infierno. Gracias a Dios mi abuela, la madre de mi Padre, no era la basura de persona que es el. Ella me dio un lugar donde vivir y con el dinero que nos mandaba mi madre pudimos salir adelante, ya que mi abuela solo me tenía a mí, y yo a ella…

Su voz comenzaba a quebrarse y una lagrima bajo con rapidez de sus enormes gafas. La voz del chico me conmovía y un gran nudo comenzaba a formarse en mi garganta pero mi orgullo podía resistir mucho más, así que me trague mis emociones y lo mire fijamente para seguir escuchando su "novelita".

-Se perfectamente a que te refieres, fue muy duro cuando recién entre a esa universidad ¿Sabes que se siente que te vean menos por no tener dinero y se refieran a ti como "El chico de la caridad" o "El becado"?... Eran muy duros y estuve a punto de salirme de allí, pero gracias a Bebe y los otros mi estancia en la universidad cambio. Tampoco me gusta que juzgues a Bebe porque a pesar de que ella si es una "ricachona" como dices, es de las personas más humildes y bondadosas que he conocido en mi vida, así que por tu amigo no te preocupes… volviendo al tema de la escuela, a pesar de sus contantes insultos y bromas pesadas tome fuerzas de la nada y no me deje pisotear por nadie, les demostré a todos que "El chico de la caridad" tenia bien merecida la oportunidad de estudiar allí y hasta ahora llevo un excelente promedio y los que al principio me trataban como basura, ahora me buscan para que les explique los temas o que les pase las tareas… Si en verdad fuera como dices, ni si quiera les dirigiría la palabra, pero hasta alguien como yo tiene educación y no me doy el lujo de juzgar a nadie… y no te digo todo esto, Stan, para que sientas lastima por mi o para que me veas con otros ojos, te lo digo porque me molesta esa actitud tan altanera en que piensas que todo el mundo juzga a los chicos como ustedes, mientras el que juzga sin saber eres tu…

"Touché" –Exclamó rotundamente mi cerebro. Quede sin palabras, creo que el tiro me había salido por la culata y aunque ya había dejado en el pasado los sentimientos de culpa hacia los otros, creo que en esta ocasión si me había pasado de la raya con Kyle… Me hervía la sangre de coraje por lo que me había dicho, pero lo vi tan mal que no me quedo de otra que pedirle perdón.

-Lo lamento Kyle, en verdad… –Fue lo único que mi orgullo me dejo pronunciar, no sabía con qué cara mirarlo pues el chico hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano por suprimir su llanto, en serio le había ganado el sentimiento y me sentía un poco, solo un poco mal por ser el causante de eso.

Kyle tomó sus enormes gafas y las aparto de su pálido rostro dejándome petrificado ante semejante imagen. Nunca me habían atraído los chicos que irradiaran ternura pero con él era distinto… Tenía la línea que rodea sus verdosos ojos completamente roja a causa del llanto y de limpiarse las lagrimas con la manga de su camisa, su afilada nariz abría con fuerza sus orificios para inhalar aire profundamente y las marcas de sus anteojos lo hacían ver extremadamente lindo, mordió su labio inferior y se quedo en silencio un segundo, como meditando lo que le acababa de decir…

-No te preocupes Stan, como te dije, no soy nadie para juzgar a los demás por sus acciones, tratemos de llevárnosla bien de ahora en adelante por Bebe y Cartman ¿Vale? –Dijo esto con una linda sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y en tono gentil, cosa que me dio algo de… ¿Ternura?

-Vale colega, así será –Le dije mientras lo aprisionaba suavemente del cuello y le revolvía su cabello con mi otra mano.

Comenzamos a charlar de todo un poco, de sus otros amigos principalmente y no pude ocultar mi interés cuando Mark apareció en la conversación… Ese tipo en verdad me ponía mucho y al parecer, Kyle se había percatado de ello.

-Oye Stan ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –Inquirió algo dubitativo, pero viéndome fijamente.

-Dale chaval, tu pregunta –Conteste confiadamente.

-Pues, veras… lo que pasa es que cuando te despediste de Mark, creí haber visto algo que me tiene intranquilo y me da algo de miedo preguntártelo… no sé como puedas reaccionar –Formulo tímida y perspicazmente… Al parecer el chico era más inteligente de lo que yo creía.

-Jajaja, creo saber a qué te refieres enano –Comenté divertido –Me inspiras algo de confianza ahora y quizás me puedas ayudar con ese asunto pero… solo debe quedar entre nosotros ¿Vale?

-Claro que si, puedes confiar en mi Stan...

-Eso espero chaval –Lo amenacé –Bueno, la verdad es que me gustó mucho tu amigo Mark, pase buen rato coqueteándole y al parecer, le vi algo de interés en mi… por eso quiero que me ayudes a acercarme a él, ¿Qué dices?, ¿Me ayudas? –Lo alenté emocionado, hacia mucho que un tipo no me molaba tanto y ese tal Mark sí que lo había hecho.

Kyle se quedó en silencio unos segundos un poco pensativo y con una cara como de decepción que la verdad no entendí, pero al final se decidió y habló.

-Si… lo supuse en la forma de como se miraban el uno al otro –Comentó algo resignado. –Amm… pues, tú dime que es lo que tengo que hacer y yo te ayudo en lo que pueda ¿Vale? –Afirmó muy nervioso, como reprochándose a si mismo…

**Kyle POV**

La charla con Stan se había extendido hasta niveles exorbitantes; Solo esperaba la hora en que Bebe y Cartman llegarán para que me sacaran del lío en el que me había metido por abrir la boca de más.

Me aterraba la idea que formulaba el amigo de Cartman. Ya que si Mark era gay como aseguraba Stan y este quería intentar algo con él, mis oportunidades con Manu se iban directo al escusado… Yo no era competencia para ese perfecto chico con aire de malote y si ya habían mostrado interés el uno por el otro, yo no podía hacer mucho.

Unas risas y el ruido de varias bolsas de supermercado cortaron la charla de inmediato… –¡Ya era hora!–Exclame para mis adentros.

Cuando Bebe y Cartman subieron al auto comenzaron a disculparse por la tardanza, argumentando que no encontraban las frituras que había encargado Stan y que por eso habían tardado más de la cuenta, provocando que este se molestara y comenzara a discutir con Cartman de una manera muy amistosa.

Bebe aprovechó la divertida pelea y se giró para observarme, cambiando rápidamente su alegre rostro a uno de intriga al notar que no llevaba puestas mis gafas y que me veía más pálido de lo normal a causa de haber llorado minutos antes. La tranquilice con una sonrisa y le dije que estaba bien moviendo mis labios lentamente para pudiera leerlos.

Suspiró algo aliviada y miró fugazmente a Stan algo intuitiva, pero no le dio más importancia al asunto. Nos entregaron nuestros respectivos pedidos y Cartman echó andar el auto; Anduvimos un rato más por las calles de la cuidad y ahora disfrutaba mas el viaje, pues Stan actuaba más amable y en ocasiones me miraba con complicidad como recordándome nuestro "acuerdo".

**Mark POV**

Me tenía muy pensativo lo ocurrido con Stan hace unos minutos. No podía negarlo, ese hombre era un dios griego y me encantó su insistente coqueteo desde que lo tuve enfrente y su manera tan tentativa de mirarme, aunque me daba mala espina su actitud y más aun, que Kyle se fuera con él en el asiento trasero.

A Cartman lo trate muy bien y se nota que es muy buena persona, pero Stan muy que apenas cruzó palabra con nosotros y se la pasó ignorando a todos, a todos, excepto a mí. Mi cabeza trabajaba ágilmente y en cuestión de segundos ya tenía varias teorías sobre él, por ejemplo, no quería ni imaginarme que podía hacer un chico tan aventado como Stan, si por alguna razón llegaba a quedarse a solas con Kyle en el auto, ya que conociendo a Bebe buscaría cualquier excusa tonta para perderse un rato con Cartman… ¡Demonios! –Me reproche mientras un sinfín de escenarios llegaban a mi mente…

Kyle estando con Stan a solas y este aprovechándose de que lo supera en volumen para besarlo o algo así. No quería pensar ni por un segundo en todos esos pecaminosos pensamientos que rondaban la cabeza de Stan y no pude evitar sentir celos de la situación… No me agradaba la idea de que otro chico se le acercara a Kyle y menos que fuera un pedante como ese.

Kyle ya ha sufrido bastante y lo único que quiero es verlo feliz de ahora en adelante, pues desde ese glorioso día en que lo conocí… Me enamore de él.

Era lunes y el primer día de clases en la universidad. Recuerdo como Boyett, el capitán del equipo de futbol, no paraba de agredirlo y llamarlo con un sinfín de sobrenombres desde que presentaron a Kyle en el acto cívico como el mejor promedio del examen de admisión y por consecuente, el ganador de la beca completa durante toda su estancia en la universidad.

Boyett era el típico niño malcriado y adinerado que se la pasaba haciéndole la vida imposible a quien se dejara y Kyle por desgracia, no fue la excepción.

Iba un poco tarde a mi clase de literatura por lo cual llevaba mucha prisa y al ser la primera lección del semestre, no quería comenzarla con el pie izquierdo. De pronto reconocí las risas de los insoportables miembros del equipo de fútbol, y a los pocos segundos sus gritos de descerebrados me alertaron de que se encontraban muy cerca.

Cuando gire por el pasillo que da hacia el aula de literatura finalmente lo vi… Allí estaba Kyle con sus enormes gafas y su escuálido cuerpo, cargando su pesada mochila que parecía ser de veterano de guerra y unos cuantos libros que llevaba abrazados sobre su pecho.

Mientras seguía caminando por el largo pasillo observando a Kyle, sentí una estampida de animales pasar junto a mí… Boyett y sus amigos aprovecharon que no había nadie por los alrededores para acercarse al indefenso chico y sin misericordia alguna, comenzaron a insultarlo y a golpearlo mientras los gritos de suplica de este retumbaban por todo el pasillo… Kyle les decía que pararan, les suplicaba mejor dicho, pero "El chico de la caridad" necesitaba una buena bienvenida, o al menos, eso le gritaba el imbécil de Boyett.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia ellos y al notar que me acercaba, le tiraron sus enormes gafas y lo empujaron, lo que ocasionó que tropezara y sus libros cayeran esparcidos sobre todo el pasillo.

Me acerque con Satanás dentro de mí, les gritaba con mucha rabia y los retaba para que regresaran pero los imbéciles no paraban de carcajearse y se echaron a correr como los cobardes que son… Me repugnan los tipos que se aprovechan de los más débiles y solo se dan valor con su ejército de tarados, como en este caso lo era el pelmazo de Boyett.

Aunque en ese momento estaba a punto de estallar por la ira contenida, con el simple hecho de observar a ese peculiar chico hizo que toda esa rabia se desvaneciera por completo y se convirtió en algo que aun no me puedo explicar… un "algo" que sin temor a equivocarme, yo le llamaría amor.

Kyle seguía en el suelo buscando como loco sus gafas, las cuales estaban cerca de mis pies; Las recogí con delicadeza y me acerque tímidamente a él, quien a pesar de mi escándalo ni si quiera me prestaba atención por tratar de ordenar sus cosas.

-Aquí tienes amigo, no te preocupes esos idiotas ya se fueron –Le dije mientras le ayudaba a colocarse sus pesadas gafas de pasta.

Mientras le colocaba su desmesurado aparato visual, note como aun temblaba de miedo y se mantenía cabizbajo, como avergonzado de lo que le habían hecho y sintiéndose culpable por ello. Cuando el sentido de la vista regreso a él, se giró tímidamente hacia mí y sus enormes ojos color verde se abrieron con asombro mientras se ponía rojito al observarme, cosa que me dio mucha ternura.

-G… gr… gracias… –Susurró algo cohibido.

-No agradezcas, anda, levántate –Le dije extendiéndole mi mano para que se apoyara y así lo hizo después de quedar perplejo durante unos segundos. Al parecer este chico nunca había recibido ayuda desinteresada de alguien más, pues se encontraba ensimismado por mi actitud.

Nos apresuramos a recoger sus libros y me agradeció con mucha humildad y una sincera sonrisa que cambio repentinamente por un semblante de preocupación en su rostro. Se disculpó y me dijo que tenía que correr porque llegaba tarde a su clase de literatura, recordé entonces que yo también me dirigía a ese mismo lugar y le propuse que fuéramos juntos, a lo cual este accedió felizmente.

Corrimos lo más rápido que pudimos y al llegar el profesor no puso objeción en dejarnos entrar al ver que se trataba de Kyle y en mi caso, creo que lo hizo por lastima. Como castigo por llegar tarde nos dijo que seriamos los primeros en presentarnos ante la clase, a mí se me daba bien relacionarme con los demás, así que me anime primero que Kyle.

-Buenos días compañeros, mi nombre es Mark. Me encanta mucho hacer toda clase de deporte y leer novelas es mi mayor pasión, me considero muy carismático y amigable, espero que nos llevemos muy bien… ¡Mucho gusto! –Hable lo más natural que me salió y les regale a todos mi mejor sonrisa, ocasionando los suspiros de todas mis compañeras.

Mire hacia donde estaba Kyle y este me observaba de una manera muy especial, sus ojos transmitían mucha inocencia y ternura pero a la vez lucía muy nervioso por tener que presentarse a los demás. Le sonreí dulcemente y lo alenté para que se decidiera a hacerlo.

-M…Mi nombre es K…Kyle… Como pueden observar soy muy tímido pero cuando entro en confianza puedo llegar a ser un excelente amigo, no tengo mucho que contar sobre mi pero al igual que mi compañero, espero que me pueda llevar bien con todos ustedes… G…gracias…

Me conmovió su linda voz y la ternura que daban sus enormes gafas y el uniforme que se le veía una talla más grande a causa de su estatura y su frágil cuerpo. Los demás chicos de la clase siguieron con la dinámica, comenzaban a hablar de ellos, de sus familias y a presumir de sus intereses y de los viajes que hacían. La verdad no les prestaba atención, yo solo me concentraba en Kyle, quien si escuchaba atentamente a los demás de una manera muy respetuosa y gentil.

A partir de ese día nos hicimos muy amigos y lo invite a hacer deporte conmigo. En las horas que teníamos libres y en los fines de semana practicábamos un poco de baloncesto y natación hasta que poco a poco ese indefenso chico fue tomando forma y creció a tal punto que era irreconocible…

A pesar de eso, los maltratos e insultos de los adinerados chicos del colegio continuaban pero por suerte nos hicimos amigos de Bebe, Red y de la que se convirtió en mi mejor amiga y confidente Rebecca. Juntos lo apoyábamos en todos los aspectos, ya que en ocasiones sus problemas personales y las bromas pesadas que le jugaban, lo hacían caer en depresiones terribles que lo orillaban a querer abandonar la universidad, pero gracias a Dios eso cambio…

Un día y de la nada Kyle llegó a la escuela con una nueva actitud y comenzó a esforzarse de una manera que no había visto en nadie más. Estudiaba arduamente y subió sus notas que ya eran buenas, a ser excelentes. También siguió cultivando su cuerpo y con el paso del tiempo fue ganándose el cariño de muchos.

Ahora se podría decir que lo respetan, pues ayuda a los que les va mal en las asignaturas y en ocasiones da asesorías gratuitas a grandes grupos de estudiantes que se lo piden, pues según ellos explica mejor que los profesores.

En ocasiones no falta el imbécil que lo ataque, como el inútil de Boyett o uno que otro envidioso que no toleran que Kyle sea mejor que ellos pero a pesar de todo eso, él es tan noble que no puede odiar a nadie y hasta los ha ayudado cuando estos lo necesitan.

Por todo eso y por tantísimas cosas más es que yo amo a Kyle… Daría todo por estar con él y hacerlo feliz, aunque por el momento me falta el valor para confesarle todo esto que siento.

Seguía ensimismado en mis pensamientos cuando de pronto Rebecca me tomó del brazo y me hizo regresar a la realidad.

-Estas muy callado y pensativo Mark, ¿Qué te pasa? –Me cuestiono con su linda voz.

-¿Eh?... No, no me pasa nada… Solo me quede pensando en el novio de Bebe, se me hizo un tipo de lo más amable y aparte hacen muy bonita pareja, ¿No te parece? –Mentí inútilmente. Rebecca me había atrapado pensativo y eso solo significaba una cosa… "Interrogatorio"

-¡Ja! No te creo nada. Te conozco lo suficiente y no puedes engañarme ¿Estabas pensando en Kyle, verdad? o quizás…–Guardó silencio un momento y su cara deductiva apareció en escena.

-¿Quizás qué? ¿En qué piensas boba?... ¡No me dejas así!... ¡¿Me escuchas?! –Le grite alterado y nervioso. Odiaba cuando hacia eso ya que su cabeza trabaja tan rápido, que a veces creo que sabe lo que pienso antes de que yo mismo lo sepa.

-Pues sabes cómo soy de observadora… –Habló misteriosamente, como si fuera un detective –No por nada soy la única que descubrí que eres gay ¿Recuerdas?, tienes una manera muy peculiar de ver a los chicos que te atraen, lo bueno es que solo yo sé identificarlo pero no se cómo explicarlo…Tus ojos se abren más de lo normal y hay un brillo diferente en ellos, como cuando miras a Kyle –Comentó divertida y con la frente en alto, como orgullosa de su descubrimiento.

-Ya sea a donde quieres llegar y no es lo que crees ¡Eh!... ¡Definitivamente no! –Le reproché algo alterado. Se había dado cuenta de lo mío con Stan y no serviría de mucho negarlo, al menos con Rebecca no.

-Es que era obvio Mark… Mirabas de esa peculiar manera a Stan, exactamente igual como cuando tienes a Kyle en frente… ¿O me lo vas a negar? –Formuló seriamente mientras fruncía el seño.

-Te digo que no, ahora si te equivocaste –Contraataque firmemente.

Nos miramos desafiantemente por unos segundos hasta que no pude contener la risa y tuve que aceptar la derrota.

-¡Esta bien, tu ganas! ¡¿Por qué nunca logro engañarte, eh?! –Grite en tono de reproche –Vale, vale, no te lo negare, el tipo es muy guapo y se la pasó coqueteándome todo el rato pero sabes que a quien en verdad quiero es a Kyle y no se habla más del tema ¿Ok? –Finalice no muy convencido de mis palabras y como de costumbre Rebecca lo notó. Levanto una ceja y su semblante sarcástico me presionó hasta que tuve que decir la verdad.

-¡Vale, vale! –Exclame resignado mientras me aguantaba la risa que me producía su cara –Stan es un jodido adonis y me mola muchísimo, y para serte sincero no sé que pueda pasar si me lo vuelvo a topar por allí… ¿Feliz? –Traté de hacerme el indignado pero no pude pues Rebecca me observó pícaramente y me ruborice al instante, provocando que una irónica risilla de nervios se me escapara.

-Si, estoy feliz… Sabes que siempre tengo la razón tontito –Comentó alegremente mientras se aferraba a mi brazo. Seguimos caminando y hablando de cosas triviales hasta que llegamos al punto donde nos teníamos que desviar para ir a nuestras respectivas casas. Nos despedimos como de costumbre y suspire fuertemente mientras retomaba mi caminar…

**Stan POV**

Anduvimos un rato mas en el auto cuando recordé que tenía mucho tiempo sin ver a mi hermana Shelly. Íbamos cerca de la zona adinerada de la ciudad así que la casa de este quedaba cerca.

Le dije a Cartman que debía bajarme aquí y este detuvo el auto sin poner objeción. Me despedí de la pareja amablemente y antes de marcharme le pedí Kyle que si podíamos charlar un momento. La mirada incrédula de Bebe y Cartman no se hizo esperar pero por suerte el niñato actuó con naturalidad y decidieron no darle mucha importancia al asunto.

Nos retiramos del auto unos cuantos metros, aunque daba igual, pues los tortolitos aprovecharon para besarse y juguetear un rato así que no nos ponía mucha atención.

-Kyle, espero que cumplas tu palabra… En serio me interesa mucho Mark y necesito tu ayuda, así que dime ¿Cuento contigo? –Lo cuestione autoritariamente, aunque sin llegar a intimidarlo. Kyle miró al suelo un momento y terminó afirmando con timidez.

-Sí, claro que puedes contar conmigo…

-Vale colega, toma… Este es mi número de celular, me mandas un mensaje más tarde para registrar tu número y así poder localizarte después para ver que se me ocurre con Mark ¿Vale? –Le dije mientras le entregaba un trozo de papel y me alejaba lentamente de allí – ¡Hey!... gracias niñato –Le grite una última vez para sacarlo del trance en el que estaba desde que tomó el trozo de papel entre sus dedos.

El chico dio un pequeño salto y se giró para observarme con su lindo rostro, le regale una sonrisa sincera y retome mi andar hacia la casa de mi hermano.

Llevaba unas cuantas cuadras caminando; Tenia mi mirada fija al frente cuando de pronto mi visión periférica me alertó de que alguien me veía con insistencia desde el lado contrario de la acera. Iba por una zona privada y con muchos lugares solitarios donde fácilmente podía esconderse algún ladrón, así que empuñe mis manos por si llegaba a usar la fuerza.

Al voltear en la dirección de esa molesta mirada mi corazón comenzó a latir con intensidad y mis piernas comenzaron a flaquear de la nada… Vi sus profundos ojos cafés puestos en mí y ambos nos detuvimos quedándonos cada uno en su lado de la acera. Nuestras miradas se conectaron rápidamente y así nos quedamos por un buen rato hasta que no resistí más la tentación y crucé ansiosamente la calle para encontrarme con él.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_**Termine de revisar este capítulo hoy por la tarde, volvamos a explicar esto: el Creek quedó inconcluso y no tendrá un final, jamás. Y este Style bien puede tener el mismo destino que tuvo el Creek, si esta idea te parece estúpida, por favor, deja de leer y ahórrate el insulto. **_

_**Este Style es dedicado thetalentlesswriter. **_

_**Les pareció que este Kyle es demasiado…ejem, ¿pasivo? **_

_**Espero actualizar este jueves o el viernes, todavía no lo sé. **_

_**De "Estados" saltamos a "Notificaciones" y claro que habrá una tercera pareja "Mensajes" y creo que es muy obvia ¿nop? Ya saben, si hay Style y Creek, tiene que haber Bu… (Estás tres historias no tienen ninguna relación con la otras) **_

_**Muffin Out.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker/Matt Stone.**

**®MuffinStateOfTheArt89**

* * *

_Estados, Notificaciones & Mensajes  
Capítulo XI_  
**'…Usted es la llave que abre mi cuerpo. Puedes visitar mi cuerpo…'**

**Mark POV**

Iba rumbo a mi casa a paso normal. Me gustaba la soledad que me daba el transitar por las calles adineradas de la ciudad, al ser una zona residencial privada casi nunca hay personas andando por allí, así que cuando observe a alguien del lado contrario de la acera llamó mi atención por completo. No lo reconocí al instante ya que iba pensando en miles de cosas, pero al enfocarme completamente en ese escultural cuerpo no me quedó duda de ello, ¡Era Stan!...

Me inquietó mucho el verlo por allí, ya que creía que se había ido con Bebe, Kyle y Cartman en el auto de este último. Acelere el paso ligeramente mientras no le quitaba la mirada a ese espectacular trasero que se detallaba perfectamente bajo sus jeans, cuando me acerque un poco más se percató de mi presencia y note como me veía de reojo mientras empuñaba sus podeTuckers manos.

Frene en seco mi andar y me quede observándolo, esperando a que siguiera su camino, ya que por alguna razón sentía que intentar acercarme a él traería algo de incomodidad para ambos por lo ocurrido cuando nos presentaron hace unas horas, pero al parecer su reacción fue inversa, ya que freno su andar y se giró hacia mi mientras sus enormes ojos azules se abrían de golpe y una sonrisa poco peculiar se dibujó en su rostro.

Nos quedamos viéndonos un tiempo relativamente corto, pero a mí me pareció una eternidad, mis piernas comenzaron a temblar y mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse cuando repentinamente Stan comenzó a andar hacia mí.

-Pero que grata sorpresa puede llega a dar la vida ¿No te parece? –Dijo sarcásticamente.

-Hola Stan, que… ¿Alegría?... Volver a verte el día de hoy –Dije imitando su irónico tono de voz.

-Pues a mí me parece que me estas acosando Mark, comienzas a darme un poco de miedo –Dijo intentando hacerse el chistoso aunque sin éxito.

-No para nada, es mera coincidencia, yo te imaginaba con los demás paseando en el auto de Cartman, pero veo que no es así.

-Si estaba con ellos, pero sinceramente no tolero la cursilería que irradian esos dos, además el aburrido de Kyle se ve que no me traga, así que decidí caminar y vaya con lo que me vine a topar por esta mierda de vecindario –Dijo mirándome provocativamente.

No podía ocultar que su actitud de chico rebelde me excitaba mucho, además la manera en que me miraba hacia que mi miembro comenzara a despertar dentro de mi pants, este imbécil logró ponerme cachondo y si seguía así, la excitación en mi entrepierna me delataría en cualquier momento, así que tenía que hacer algo para evitar eso.

-A juzgar por tu actitud veo que no hay muchas cosas que sean de tu agrado, deberías relajarte un poco, igual y así dejas de ver al mundo como una mierda de vez en cuando –Quería sonar lo mas antipático posible, ya que aunque me sentía atraído hacia Stan, no tenía mucho humor de tolerar la actitud de este.

-Jajaja y… ¿A que le debo tu repentina hostilidad? Por lo que observe y lo que me han dicho de ti, no sueles ser así de tajante, tengo la ligera sospecha de que te quieres deshacer de mí, ¿Te molesta mi presencia Mark? –Entonó con un infantil tono de voz.

-No, que bah, al contrario, solo es un consejo de mi parte, lo que pasa es que pareciera que nada a tu alrededor fuera de tu agrado y me preocupo por ti, no pienses mal de mi…Stanley –Seguía con mi irónico tono de voz, sin conseguir que Stan se molestara aunque fuera un poco.

Observe una lujuriosa mirada en Stan, y este volteó a su alrededor como asegurándose que no hubiera nadie acercándose y sin darme tiempo a reaccionar tomó con firmeza pero a la vez con suavidad mi paquete provocándome una espontanea erección.

-¿Ya ves que si hay cosas que son de mi agrado, Mark? –Me decía mientras me sobaba el miembro circularmente por encima del pants.

Aunque pude haberme resistido, mi apetito sexual estaba en su apogeo, así que sin oponerme me acerque un poco a el para que siguiera con su saboteo que tenia a tope mi polla. Las cosas iba subiendo de tono, Stan se acercó a mí y comencé a sobarle su duro trozo de carne por encima de sus jeans, por el tacto de mi mano pude palpar un enorme miembro ardiente y deseoso de acción.

Nos excitaba a sobremanera el morbo que causaba estar sobándonos nuestras partes a la mitad de la calle y aunque no se veía movimiento en ninguna dirección, por precaución nos fuimos hacia una saliente de una de las casas cercanas, mientras un árbol de buen tamaño nos camuflageaba un poco por si algún curioso se le ocurría pasar por allí, aunque sinceramente era casi imposible ya que con suerte apenas si pasaba algún auto de vez en cuando.

Me daba algo de miedo la mirada de Stan, se veía como si su instinto sexual se hubiera apoderado de él dejando salir la bestia reprimida que lleva dentro, aunque tenía una mano de dios que me hacía sentirme en las estrellas. No resistía mas, sentía como si mi pene fuera a estallar dentro de mis calzoncillos, tome a Stan de la cabeza y lo incline en dirección a mi entrepierna, este captó la idea, se dejó caer de rodillas y de un tirón me bajo los pants y el bóxer hasta los tobillos.

* * *

**Stan POV**

Había perdido el control por completo, hacia mucho que no conocía a alguien que me pusiera en ese estado y Mark lo había logrado en cuestión de minutos. Era imponente la clase de hombre que era, un chico en toda la extensión de la palabra, lo tenía tan cerca que pude apreciar cada detalle de él, la delgada tela de su pants me dejaba palparle aquel inmenso tronco a la perfección mientras simulaba una paja, lo estaba haciendo gozar como un profesional ya que su varonil rostro lo delataba, se mordía sus proporcionados labios Tuckerdos y cerraba con fuerza sus ojazos verdes, tenía una barba de pocos días que con el sudor que emanaba de su rostro y sus gestos de excitación lo hacían ver como un semental, lo cual me ponía a mil.

Me tomó de la cabeza y me inclinó un poco a manera de que quería que bajara, no lo pensé dos veces y caí sobre mis rodillas; De un jalón le baje sus pants y su bóxer dejando a mi vista unas alargadas y bien ejercitadas piernas cubiertas por finos vellos que terminaban centímetros antes de la zona de su miembro, el cual se encontraba colgando por los aires.

Mark se llevó sus manos a la nuca dejando a la vista sus grandes bíceps y los vellos de sus axilas. Tenía frente a mi ese ardiente mástil goteando unas gotas de precum, las cuales saboree insaciablemente, eran como un manjar de los dioses, mis papilas gustativas se alborotaron de gran manera que comenzaron a segregar gran cantidad de saliva, lo cual me facilitó la mamada, me metía ese hermosa polla hasta hacerla desaparecer en mi garganta y la dejaba salir en cuestión de segundos.

Mark no podía contenerse, solo emitía grandes gemidos y respiraba entre cortado, con mis manos comencé a recorrer sus peludas piernas hasta llegar a su cintura, no resistí la tentación y metí una de mis manos entre su playera y toque cada centímetro de su torso prestándole especial atención a sus bien formados abdominales, mientras con la otra le acariciaba su trasero, llevaba buen rato así sin que Mark diera señales de terminar, así que comencé a pajearlo con fuerza a la vez que hacia aparecer y desaparecer su polla entre mis labios.

No tardó mucho cuando comencé a sentir los espasmos en su abdomen, me levante con gran agilidad y me puse detrás de él, acercando mi dura polla prisionera en mis jeans a su desnudo trasero, lo rodeé con mis brazos y comencé a pajearlo mientras le restregaba mi herramienta simulando una follada provocando que en un gran suspiro de placer Mark arrojara por los aires gran cantidad de semen.

* * *

**Mark POV**

Estaba exhausto, no recordaba con exactitud mi último encuentro sexual que no fueran con mi mano derecha, estaba tan enfocado en la escuela y en los deportes que había descuidado ese aspecto, incluso no me gustaba hacerme pajas ya que a mi mente llegaban imágenes de Kyle y no quería manchar la imagen que tenia de él con mis sucios pensamientos, ya que aunque me admirara de Stan, no era diferente a él, cuando entraba en acción dejaba de ser yo y me convertía en un semental desenfrenado, a veces yo mismo me sorprendía de las cosas que se me apetecía hacer en la intimidad, cosa que me llenaba de inseguridad cuando me imaginaba el estar con Kyle.

Me subí mis pants y me quede recostado sobre el cuerpo de Stan un rato recuperándome del agotamiento, mientras este no paraba de restregarme su polla en mi culo y acariciarme con suavidad mis brazos y abdomen, nadie me había hecho disfrutar tanto como él y aunque solo fue sexo oral, el hecho de tener succionando mi polla a ese chico malo y el morbo que me producía hacerlo en la calle era la mejor experiencia que había tenido en muchísimo tiempo.

Me gire a Stan y este solo sonreía mientras me miraba con su hermosa mirada de plata, era raro el observarlo, su actitud y su forma de vestir lo hacían ver como un verdadero malote de película, pero su lindo rostro y sus ojos me decían que era todo lo contrario. Acercó sus labios a los míos y comenzamos a comernos la boca de una manera muy apasionada, saboreaba el sabor –valga la redundancia- a cerveza en sus besos y su olor a hombre me hacía sentirme en el paraíso, cuando de pronto el motor de un auto que se acercaba nos hizo separarnos y ocultarnos detrás del árbol con una mirada cómplice y una sonrisa picarona en nuestros labios. Decidimos dejar las cosas para otra ocasión y nos dispusimos a seguir caminando por la solitaria calle.

-Eso estuvo de puta madre ¿Verdad? –Decía Stan con gran felicidad en su rostro.

-Si Stan, no te negare que me fue una experiencia sumamente… alocada, pero creo que no podemos repetirla, bueno, al menos no en un lugar público por supuesto.

-¡Aaah! ¡¿Así que hay posibilidad de repetir?!... Esperare con ganas ese día Mark.

-Pues ya veremos cómo se dan las cosas, nada es seguro, además muy que apenas si te conozco, y no quiero exponerme así como así, pero ya cambiando de tema, ¿Qué haces por estos rumbos, pensabas meterte a robar a alguna casa o algo por el estilo? –Me gustaba provocar a Stan, ya que sabía que por más que fuera antipático con él, no dejaba de mostrar interés por mí.

-Que graciosito me saliste Mark, yo no necesito robar para conseguir lo que quiero, se como arreglármelas –Decía mientras me guiñaba un ojo. –Me dirijo a la casa de mi hermana, hace mucho que no le veo a él ni al viejo y quiero pasar a saludar, es todo.

-¿Acaso viven por esta zona? –Pregunte algo incrédulo.

-Así es, por desgracia vengo de una familia de ricachones, pero me independice para poder alejarme de estos ambientes, aunque por lo que acaba de pasar, pensare seriamente en volver por estos rumbos, se ve que hay una que otra cosa… interesante.

No pude evitar sonreír ante su poco común "piropo", aunque viniendo de alguien como él, lo hacía sonar muy halagador.

-Pues yo vivo a unas cuadras de aquí, así que aun nos queda tramo por recorrer, oye Stan, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Acabas de hacerla Mark, pero no me molesta si quisieras preguntarme algo más.

-Si como digas –Dije tajantemente. –Cuando estabas con Cartman y los demás, ¿Platicaste de algo con Kyle? –Formulé con interés.

-Mmmm… Ya te dije que no, al parecer al niñato ese no le agrado mucho, así que muy que apenas cruzamos palabra, ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? –Contestó levantando una ceja.

-No por nada, simple curiosidad, Kyle suele ser muy tímido y conociéndolo lo más seguro es que se haya sentido intimidado por ti, bueno me dejas más tranquilo… Gracias.

-Sí, si… Como digas, oye por aquí es la casa del viejo y mi hermana, así que debó desviarme, ¿No te importa irte solito? –Me dijo muy seductoramente.

-En lo absoluto, ya tuve suficiente de ti por hoy… Stanley.

-¿Tú crees? –Dijo un poco divertido. –Oye, ya hablando en serio Mark creo que ya habrás notado que me interesas mucho, mira que a nadie le he tolerado tanta insolencia, si en verdad no quisiera algo serio contigo te hubiera partido la cara hace mucho, ¿Crees que podríamos vernos en otra ocasión? –Pregunto con gran interés.

-Vale, pero debemos hacer algunos "Acuerdos" antes que nada… Ya es cosa tuya si lo tomas o lo dejas ¿Qué dices? –Le dije con voz seria. Lo pensó por un buen rato y termino afirmando.

-Está bien, pero… ¿Qué tipo de acuerdos?

-En primera y más importante, nadie, absolutamente nadie se debe enterar de esto y de las demás cosas que lleguen a pasar entre nosotros, me parece que también a ti te conviene esta parte ¿No?

-¿Qué, acaso hay más? –Pregunto sorprendido. –Vale, me parece justo para ambos.

-Segundo, solo yo decido cuando nos vemos, en donde y como se darán las cosas, no quiero que por alguna razón vuelva a pasar lo de ese rato, podríamos meternos en muchos problemas si alguno de nosotros no piensa fríamente las cosas ¿Estamos?

Notaba a Stan un tanto tenso, al parecer no le comenzaban a agradar las cosas, pero terminó aceptando sin poner objeción… Era más estúpido de lo que me imaginaba.

-Tercero y último acuerdo… Si llegas a romper cualquiera de los dos anteriores te olvidas de todo esto, ¿Entiendes?, así como si llegas a hacer alguna estupidez… no te sientas tan confiado que no voy a tenerte mucha paciencia, así que si estas tan interesado en mi como dices, más vale que pienses las cosas antes de actuar… y bien… ¿Lo tomas o lo dejas?, tú decides.

Me miró fijamente a los ojos con mucha rabia, sentía venir su aguijón venenoso en cualquier momento, pero no pude creer lo que mis oídos escucharon.

-Está bien Mark –Dijo soltando gran cantidad de aire de sus pulmones. –Solo así te voy a demostrar que lo que quiero contigo va en enserio, pero también déjame decirte algo –Cambió totalmente su expresión y su mirada retadora se hizo presente frente a mí. –No tardara mucho tiempo para que estés completamente loco por mi y cuando ese día llegue, mandare tus acuerdos a la mierda y ni así vas a querer dejarme, ten eso por seguro –Esbozó una triunfante sonrisa y se dio media vuelta mientras se despedía levantando su brazo derecho.

-Ya lo veremos Stan, nos vemos pronto –Le dije mientras tomaba dirección hacia mi casa.

* * *

**Stan POV**

Estaba realmente cabreado, en mi vida me había sentido tan humillado, pero al parecer lo que sentía hacia Mark era más fuerte que todo mi orgullo junto. Me entraban unas ganas enormes de partirle la cara cuando ponía su estúpida sonrisa al ver que me tragaba mi coraje cuando hacia sus antipáticos comentarios hacia mi persona, pero el recordar sus dulces besos y la perfección de su cuerpo hacían que pudiera tolerarle eso y más.

El pensar en Mark hizo que el trayecto a la casa de mi familia se me hiciera relativamente corto, cuando menos lo pensé ya había llegado a mi destino. Me quede observando desde afuera la enorme estructura donde pase toda mi infancia y mi adolescencia; Miles de recuerdos llegaron a mi mente al observar el inmenso roble que había en el centro del patio frontal de la casa, recordaba cuando solía sentarme bajo su sombra y pasaba horas y horas al lado de mi madre charlando de todo. Recuerdo como me gustaba recostarme en sus piernas mientras ella me acariciaba el cabello y me contaba las anécdotas de sus viajes y de la gente que había conocido en ellos.

Era una excelente persona y hasta la fecha no lograba perdonar la ineptitud de los médicos del hospital en el que perdió la vida al hacerle una operación de bajo riesgo según ellos. De nuevo esa estúpida sensación del nudo en mi garganta se apodero de mí haciendo que dejara de pensar en todo aquello, tome algo de aire y llame a la puerta un par de veces.

-Pero que linda sorpresa –Dijo la estúpida de Tucker con su insoportable timbre de voz mientras corría hacia mí. Tucker era la nueva esposa del viejo la cual no toleraba por siempre tratar con gentileza y buen humor a las personas de su alrededor.

-¿Que hay Tucker?, ¿Esta Shelly en casa? –Dije tratando de no sonar grosero.

-Sí, está en su habitación… Pasa, pasa, adelante, estás en tu casa –Dijo esto para hacerme reír, pero sin lograrlo.

-Gracias Tucker, ¿El viejo aun no sale de la empresa, verdad?

-No corazón, tu padre tardara un par de horas más en llegar, dime ¿Ya comiste algo? Te ves muy flaco y pálido, ven déjame prepararte algo.

-No hace falta Tucker, no tengo apetito, si me permites voy a subir para ver a Shelly.

-¿Seguro tesoro? Si necesitan algo, cualquier cosa solo llámenme, con confianza.

-Si Tucker, disculpa –Dije un poco irritado por su constante atención que tenia hacia mí.

Subí hasta el segundo piso mientras nuevamente las imágenes de cuando era pequeño corriendo por los pasillos de la casa me daban algo de nostalgia –Idioteces, pensé.

Al llegar al cuarto de Shelly pude escuchar algunos acordes de su guitarra. A ella siempre se le habían dado bien esas mierdas de música, escritura y de más cosas, es toda un estuche de monerías, no por nada siempre fue el orgullo del viejo desde que éramos pequeños.

-Veo que no has mejorado mucho desde que me largue… hermana.

Shelly de sobresalto al escuchar mi voz y se levantó de su asiendo para darme un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Hey! hermanito cuando tiempo ¿Eh?, me alegra mucho verte… Mírate nada más, estas hecho un rufián –Decía un poco divertida al verme de arriba abajo.

-Y tú sigues siendo una Nerd como siempre –Le dije mientras le despeinaba su cabello.

-Nerd y lo que quieras, pero estoy a punto de terminar mi carrera, ¿No estás orgulloso de mi? –Me decía con su peculiar sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Sí, si lo estoy, al fin y al cabo necesito a alguien que me dé algo de dinero cuando el viejo se harte de mí –Reímos. –Por Dios Shelly, ¿Cómo puedes tolerar todo el día a Tucker?, no puedo estar cerca de ella por más de un minuto sin que me empalague su forma de ser.

-No seas tan amargado Stanley, mira que te haría bien pasar algo de tiempo con ella igual y aprendes algo de gentileza, en verdad te extraño mucho hermano y extraño al viejo Stan –Me decía con mucha tristeza en sus voz.

-Ya recordé por qué no me gusta regresar aquí, siempre que tienen la oportunidad me restriegan eso en cara… Yo tendré mis razones para ser así, como tú las tienes para ser una aburrida ratona de biblioteca, ¡Deja de joderme con eso!, ¿Quieres? –Exclamé molesto.

-No es para tanto hermanito ¿Dónde queda el respeto a tu hermana mayor? Yo solo lo digo porque te quiero, pero si te molesta dejare de mencionarlo.

-¡Bah!… ya lograste arruinarme el día, le dices al viejo que vine a verlos para que me deje de joder un buen rato ¿Vale?

-Está bien Stan, cuídate mucho hermano, oye se me olvidaba… ¿Recuerdas a Gary, el inseparable amigo de Wendy? Pues ha estado llamando últimamente y dice que tiene algo que decirte; Aunque ya le dije que no vivías aquí insiste en localizarte, deberías contactarlo tú, seguramente es algo importante.

-¿Gary?, que extraño, no sé nada de él desde que…

-Desde que Wendy se marchó ¿Cierto?

-Así es Shelly… bueno gracias, si vuelve a llamar le das mi dirección… Yo trataré de localizarlo también, me dio gusto verte hermana.

Salí de la casa sin despedirme de Tucker, me tenía muy pensativo que Gary quisiera hablar conmigo, pero ¿De qué carajos querrá hablar? Muchas cosas pasaban por mi mente, pero no podía estar seguro hasta no tenerlo enfrente.

* * *

**Kyle POV**

Por fin me encontraba en casa. Después de que se marchó Stan quise darles algo de privacidad a Bebe y Cartman, por lo cual le pedí a este que me acercara a mi casa. Era re-habilitante poder llegar y despojarme del uniforme escolar y tirarme en mi cama mientras el profundo silencio de mi acogedor hogar me arrullaba, no podía negar que la mayor parte del tiempo me sentía solo, mi madre seguía en el extranjero trabajando para darme lo que necesitaba y ya había pasado casi un año desde la muerte de mi abuela, razón por la cual en su lecho de muerte me pidió que me esforzara para salir adelante y ser un hombre de provecho.

Desde ese día hubo un cambio radical en mí que no solo mis amigos notaron, sino que los demás en la escuela también. Ya sacaba buenas notas, pero esforzándome más logre subirlas a excelentes y con el gusto por practicar deporte que me había inculcado Mark, comencé a forjar mi cuerpo hasta tal punto que ni yo mismo me reconocía.

Era lo menos que podía hacer por mi abuela, ya que fue la única persona que me dio un lugar donde vivir cuando me salí de la casa de mis tíos donde mi madre me había dejado con la esperanza que me trataran bien. Lo único que me tenía intranquilo era el hecho de que mi abuela al morir y no dejar un testamento estructurado sus bienes pasaron a ser de mi Padre, y si este algún día regresaba no sabía que podría pasar, al fin y al cabo nunca se preocupo por mí… Dudo mucho que durante tantos años algo haya cambiado dentro de él, y aunque lo hubiera hecho y quisiera tomar su papel de padre ejemplar, yo nunca accedería a tener trato con él.

Creo que es a la única persona que en verdad odio a muerte, no suelo guardar rencor hacia los demás pero él es solamente el culpable de todo el sufrimiento que me ha perseguido durante toda mi vida, si se hubiera hecho responsable de mi, mi madre no hubiera tenido que irse; Me quitó desde una edad temprana la oportunidad de crecer en un ambiente familiar y eso nunca se lo voy a perdonar.

Estaba hundido en mis pensamientos cuando de pronto la imagen Stan comenzó a rondar en mi cabeza. Por alguna extraña razón un hormigueo comenzó a hacerse presente en mi entrepierna y mi mente comenzó a volar, llegando así la imagen de Stan y mía cuando nos quedamos a solas en el auto, pero en vez de la amarga "Charla" que tuvimos al principio, este se giraba hacia mí con su llamativa mirada que irradiaban sus peculiares ojos azules, me tomaba de la barbilla y besaba con mucha ternura mis delicados labios.

Mi respiración comenzó a agitarse y mi miembro comenzó a hincharse debido a el flujo sanguíneo que se concentraba en este debido a la excitación, sentía sus enormes manos bajar con firmeza y posarse en mi cintura jalándome hacia él. Notaba su cálido aliento empañar mis gafas y su aroma a hombre inundar cada rincón de mi inexperta sexualidad, instintivamente coloque mis manos en su duro torso y recorrí cada centímetro de él sobre su ajustada playera negra.

Sentía su bien ejercitado abdomen y sus duros pectorales irradiar calor sobre las palmas de mis manos mientras su lengua se abría camino en mi boca y su dulce saliva regocijaba mi paladar como el más adictivo néctar de la fruta más exquisita de todas. Se separó un poco de mi boca y sus labios fueron bajando hasta mi cuello, provocándome una extraña pero placentera sensación debido a los pequeños vellitos de su barba.

Hundí mis dedos en su perfecta cabellera negra como la noche mientras seguía comiéndome el cuello y me levantaba con fuerza colocándome en sus fuertes piernas sintiendo así su duro mástil creciendo sobre mi trasero. Estaba en el éxtasis cuando sentí como si me hubiesen golpeado con fuerza en la cabeza y un dolor muy fuerte comenzó a subir desde mi nuca rodeando todo mi cráneo y causándome varias punzadas dentro de este.

Un dolor fulminante hacia que casi perdiera el conocimiento, lo único que pude hacer fue recostarme sobre mi cama y morder mi almohada con fuerza para disminuir el dolor pero sin mucho resultado.

Fueron alrededor de tres agobiantes minutos que fueron un martirio total, poco a poco el dolor comenzó a disminuir y me logre estabilizar un poco. Deje mis gafas a un costado de mi cama y comencé a llorar, sentía que era un castigo o algo similar por haber pensando esas cosas con Stan, cuando a quien en verdad amaba era a Mark.

Me sentía sucio, avergonzado y hasta cierto punto defraudado conmigo mismo, sé que sonara tonto pero ni si quiera con Mark me permitía llegar a fantasear de esa manera como lo había hecho con Stan, no sabía porque había imaginado todas esas cosas y eso me tenia intranquilo… ¿No será qué?... No, no puede ser, Mark es el único chico al que he querido y se ha ganado mi amor, ¿Por qué razón sentiría algo más por Stan? Ni si quiera mi amigo podía considerarlo… Es muy guapo, pero somos completamente opuestos.

Yo soy un chico tímido que se mata estudiando y él es un joven que vive la vida como se le da la gana, es tonto si quiera pensar que algo así podría pasar entre Stan y yo. Tenemos vidas completamente paralelas y debía poner los pies en la tierra o sabía que las cosas terminarían mal.

Recordé de pronto que debía mandarle un mensaje, para que registrara mi número y después poder ayudarle a acercarse a Mark, cosa que yo había ocasionado por abrir la boca de más y ahora tenía que pagar las consecuencias. Tome mi celular y comencé a escribir el mensaje para Stan. En ese momento pensaba en tantas cosas que pase por alto el prestarle atención al agudo dolor que había sentido instantes antes, solo esperaba que no se tratara de nada grave y que ese fuera solo el menor de mis problemas.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**Bueno, mis ánimos han decaído mucho en estos últimos días. Este pequeño proyecto al parecer no le está yendo nada bien y es por mi culpa al parecer, creo que a nadie le interesa la historia del Style, pero, no voy a desechar la idea, esto será un Style y después un Bunny. **

**No mucho que decir, gracias a Gar por ser la única que dejó review en el anterior capítulo. **

**Nos leemos. Muffin Out.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker/Matt Stone.**

**®MuffinStateOfTheArt89**

* * *

_Estados, Notificaciones & Mensajes  
Capítulo XII_  
**'…Desde el cielo cuadrado de esta ciudad distorsionada…eché un vistazo a una dolorosa retrospectiva… TENGO MIEDO de perder a alguien de nuevo, pero ¡comienzo a caminar! No quiero estar solo nunca más…'**

**Gary POV**

-Sí, ya te he dicho que hago todo lo que puedo, pero no logro dar con él, su hermana me dijo que ya no vivía con ellos y no quiso darme más información, ¿Qué hago?

-No lo sé Gary… ¡No lo sé!, ingéniatelas, necesito saber todo lo que ha hecho Stan en todos estos años, creo que no hace falta que te de mis motivos ¿Verdad?

-No, no hace falta, en un rato mas volveré a intentarlo, esta vez si consigo un teléfono o una dirección, lo prometo.

-Vale, yo sé que lo harás. Oye, gracias por todo, te quiero, espero poder regresar pronto a la cuidad aunque sea por algunos días, estos años lejos de todo lo que amo han sido muy duros para mí.

-Lo sé, lo sé, yo también te quiero y espero que logres venir, me haría muy feliz verte de nuevo…

-Bueno, sabes que eso no depende de mí, solo me queda esperar, me tengo que ir Gary, si sabes algo… Lo que sea, no dudes en llamarme, te echo de menos, cuídate ¿Vale?

-Claro, cualquier cosa estamos en contacto, cuídate también, un abrazo.

Colgué el teléfono mientras un gran suspiro de alivio salía de mis pulmones, estas charlas con Wendy me ponían muy nostálgico y me frustraba el no poder ayudarla. Me sentía inútil, lo único que tenía que hacer era acercarme a Stan y sacar algo de información de lo que ha hecho estos últimos años, incluso ahora el destino se oponía a que me acercara a él. -Stan… No podía evitar pronunciar su nombre sin suspirar y que mi mente comenzara a hacer de las suyas trayéndome recuerdos de mi amargo pasado.

* * *

_**Flash Back**_

Recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi como si hubiese sido ayer, corría el año de 2009 y me encontraba sentada con mi mejor amiga Wendy bajo la sombra de un gran árbol en la Universidad. Era Jueves y la brisa fresca de otoño hacía caer las hojas de los árboles y ondear la cabellera de Wen, así es como solía llamar a Wendy antes de que se marchara.

Estábamos platicando acerca de como el padre de esta quería casarla con el hijo de un corrupto político con mucho poder, ya que el padre de Wendy estaba pasando por una crisis financiera muy grave y no quería llevar a la quiebra la empresa que con arduo empeño forjó desde que era una pequeña tienda textil, hasta convertirla en una de las más prestigiosas empresas proveedoras de finas telas para todo el país.

No sabía que decirle a Wendy, su situación era en verdad difícil y nunca se me había dado dar buenos consejos, quise despejar mi mente un segundo para pensar con claridad y lo mejor que se me ocurrió fue irme al baño de prisa fingiendo que tenía una necesidad, esta solo me miró esbozando una sonrisa de comprensión y me pidió que no tardara mucho.

Me fui echo carrera rumbo a los sanitarios y me moje el rostro frente al espejo mientras mis penetrantes ojos marrón me miraban con desesperación al no ocurrírseme nada para decirle a Wendy, no quería regresar con ella ya que no me gustaba verla llorar. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve frente a los lavabos, según yo meditando en lo mejor que podía decirle. Aunque no tenía bien las ideas claras no podía dejarla sin al menos darle unas palabras de apoyo de mi parte.

Me dirigía a paso normal hacia el lugar donde nos encontrábamos bajo el gran árbol cuando me percate de que Wendy no estaba sola, se encontraba con un chico el cual podía apreciar su ancha y fuerte espalda. También pude notar una hermosa cabellera de color negro peinada de lado que con el solo hecho de verle tenía el aire de niño bueno y adinerado.

Wendy sonreía al hablar con ese chico, algo raro en ella ya que por la situación en la que se encontraba tenía varias semanas muy decaída. Nunca había visto a ese joven a pesar que portaba el uniforme de la universidad y tampoco sabía que fuera amigo de Wendy, esta levantó su mirada en mi dirección y me llamó con su mano en el aire para que me acercara, cosa que llamó la atención del chico y se giró para observarme también…

Sentí como a mi alrededor el tiempo se detuvo por un instante, podía apreciar la caída de las hojas de los árboles a una velocidad extremadamente lenta mientras mis penetrantes ojos se posaron en esa cálida mirada de ojos azules con alargadas pestañas, me quede un rato sin poder moverme mientras mi mente procesaba con detalle la perfecta naturaleza de ese chico, el cual me sonrió haciendo temblar todo dentro de mi interior.

De pronto, se giró hacia Wendy y le dijo algo, después sin regresar su mirada hacia mí se levantó y se alejó del lugar desapareciendo en los largos pasillos de la universidad. Me quede un rato perplejo, pero Wendy volvió a llamarme haciéndome reaccionar y apresure el paso hasta que por fin llegué con ella.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto Gary? Comenzaba a preocuparme –Dijo ella con sus comprensivos ojos azules.

-Perdóname Wendy, era una urgencia, pero de igual forma no estuviste sola durante mi ausencia –Le dije mientras levantaba una ceja y notaba como se ponía rojita.

-Aamm… si… estem… ¿Te refieres al chico con el que estaba verdad? –Wendy balbuceaba mientras no podía ocultar su nerviosismo.

-No, me refería al gran unicornio de dos cabezas con el cual estabas tomando el té… ¡Pero claro que me refiero al chico! –Le dije un poco divertido al ver que sonreía por lo bajo, aunque sus ojos aun demostraran mucha tristeza.

-Pues veras… es algo largo de contar, su nombre es Stan, lo conocí una vez que fui con mis padres a una comida de negocios donde se encontraba su familia también, mi hermana se salió con la suya y no quiso acompañarnos porque dijo que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, ya la conoces como es, estando allí pues no tenia con quien charlar y comenzaba a aburrirme, después de un rato Stan se acercó y comenzó a hacerme platica que se convirtió en una larga y amena charla, mi padre se percató que nos estábamos entendiendo muy bien y me dijo que me alejara de él, que era hijo del Sr. Marsh, el competidor numero uno de la empresa de mi padre y por consecuente no se llevaban nada bien, después de la comida logramos seguir en contacto y para no hacerte la historia tan larga ahora llevamos casi un mes saliendo, estaba por contártelo cuando te fuiste al baño, pero creo que me atrapaste primero –Dijo mirando al suelo y sonriendo en sus adentros.

-¿En serio? Pero como es que llevan un mes saliendo y ni cuenta de ello me había dado –Pregunté un poco confundido.

-Lo que pasa es que debemos ser muy discretos, ya conoces como son aquí en la universidad, si nos llegaran a ver juntos se correría el chisme de que el hijo del Sr. Marsh y la hija de el Sr. Testaburguer mantienen un romance en secreto, en primera nuestros padres nos matarían y en segunda Stan podría enterarse del acuerdo que tiene mi padre con el señor ese de casarme con su hijo, yo solo quiero estar con Stan y no quiero que me alejen de él, a pesar del poco tiempo que llevamos estoy segura de que es el amor de vida ¿Ahora entiendes porque he estado así los últimos días?

-Ya veo, pues ya veré la forma de ayudarles para que estén juntos, lo prometo Wendy –Le dije sinceramente.

Esta solo sonrió y continúo platicándome más acerca de Stan, pareciera como si me estuviera contando una gran historia de amor, como esas de las películas y al parecer estaban hechos el uno para el otro, aunque Wendy no se atrevía a contarle a Stan del acuerdo que estaba destinada por el bien de su familia, lo cual hacia las cosas bastante tristes.

Los siguientes días estuve muy pensativo, la imagen de Stan no me dejaba concentrarme como quisiera, sus hermosos ojos azules me habían flechado y no podía evitar sentirme muy mal por fijarme en el novio de mi mejor amiga, así trascurrieron un par de meses más, a veces era cómplice de Wendy y Stan ayudándoles a verse a escondidas, lo que ocasionó que me fuera acercando más y más a este y mi amor hacia él crecía cada vez más a tal punto en que llegué a distanciarme de Wendy considerablemente, no porque me dieran celos de que ella estuviera a su lado, si no porque me sentía como una basura de ser humano y que había defraudado la valiosa amistad que teníamos.

Recuerdo también la noche de la tragedia, eran cerca de las 7:00 p.m. cuando recibí una llamada entrante de Wendy, para ese entonces ya tenía algo de tiempo que no hablaba con ella, aunque yo me enteraba de casi todo lo que hacían gracias a que Stan se había encariñado tanto conmigo que me convertí en su confidente número uno, claro todo esto antes de que un día cambiara muy drásticamente de actitud y dejara de ir a la universidad, hecho que causo que tuviera algunas semanas sin saber nada de él.

Según me contaron se había vuelto muy frio y explosivo con las personas, aunque no sabían exactamente el porqué de su cambio de actitud.

-¿Hola?... Wendy, ¿Qué pasa? –Dije tímidamente.

-Gary… te necesito… estoy desesperada… no sé que voy a hacer, esta vez sí que me van a matar, Gary, por favor te necesito aquí conmigo –Decía Wendy con gran sufrimiento en su ya sollozante voz.

-Wendy, escúchame, Wen… En serio Wendy, necesito que te calmes, no logro enten… ¡Wendy por favor déjame hablar! –Comenzaba a asustarme ya que me interrumpía constantemente y comenzaba a decir cosas que me daban algo de miedo.

-No puedo Gary, si no estás aquí no sé que pueda llegar a hacer, por favor, no hay nadie en casa, necesito que vengas antes que haga una locura –Dijo esto y corto la llamada dejándome con un gran nudo en la garganta.

No sé ni como lo hice, me vestí con lo primero que encontré y sin decir nada salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude rumbo a la casa de Wendy. Las miradas incrédulas de las personas en la calle me perseguían, seguramente tenía una cara de verdadero terror y a la velocidad que iba corriendo era objeto de su asombro, la casa de Wendy estaba un poco retirada de mi casa, pero a causa de la adrenalina que corría por mis venas dure alrededor de 10 minutos en llegar hasta allá, toque insistentemente la puerta hasta que Wendy salió y sin decirme nada me abrazó con mucha fuerza mientras comenzaba a llorar desconsoladamente.

-Ya, ya pasó Wendy, todo está bien, ya estoy aquí contigo –Le decía mientras la rodeaba por la espalda y le acariciaba su pelinegra cabellera.

-Estoy metida en un lio enorme Gary, sé que nos hemos alejado estos últimos meses, pero en verdad necesito a mi mejor amigo a mi lado –Decía mientras sus enormes ojos azules me miraban a la cara.

-Está bien Wendy, cuéntame…

-Aquí no, vamos a mi habitación –Decía esto mientras me jalaba del brazo con desesperación.

Subimos a la planta alta de su enorme casa, entramos a su habitación y nos sentamos sobre su cama.

-Ahora si Wendy, en verdad me preocupas mucho, ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Gary, eres en la única persona que puedo confiar… La madre de Stan falleció hace algunas semanas y como te habrás dado cuenta cambio su actitud por completo, ya no lo reconozco, además dejo de asistir a la universidad.

-Vamos Wendy, ponte en sus zapatos, no es nada raro su cambio de actitud, piénsalo, no es fácil para nadie perder a su madre, menos así tan repentinamente, ¿Has hablado con él?

-Si he platicado con él, entiendo que es difícil por lo que está pasando, pero se molesta cuando le digo que regrese a la universidad y que vuelva a ser el mismo de antes, ya no entiende razones Gary, no sé qué hacer.

-Ya te dije Wendy, dale un poco de tiempo, después podrás hablar bien con él y…

-¡TIEMPO!, ¡Es eso justamente lo que menos tengo carajo! –Grito desesperadamente mientras comenzaba a llorar nuevamente.

-No logro entenderte Wendy, si no es eso ¿Qué es lo que te pasa entonces? –Grité en tono molesto.

-Mi padre no puede ver ni en pintura a la familia Marsh y eso incluye a Stan, ahora con su cambio de actitud y como luce, mi padre nunca accederá a dejarme estar con él, por eso necesito que vuelva a ser el de antes.

-Wendy sigo sin entender bien lo que pasa, ¿Acaso no querían que su relación fuera en secreto por el problema de sus familias? ¿Porque ahora te importa que tu padre acepte a Stan? –Pregunte un tanto confundido.

-Así era al principio, pero ahora me importa… Y mucho Gary…

Tomó gran cantidad de aire y me miro a los ojos

-Estoy esperando un hijo de Stan…

Un silencio ensordecedor se hizo presente en la habitación, comencé a respirar agitadamente pues sentía como si me estuvieran asfixiando, la noticia me tomó por sorpresa y sentía un torbellino de emociones dentro de mí.

-¿Qu… qu… qué cosa?, ¿Es enserio Wendy? –Pregunte incrédulo.

-No sé si afortunadamente o desgraciadamente, pero sí, es verdad Gary y no podré ocultarlo mucho tiempo, además escuché hace unos días a mi padre formalizando la boda que me arregló con el hijo del señor ese, al parecer no falta mucho tiempo para que comiencen con los preparativos, tienes que ayudarme Gary, tengo que enfrentar a mi padre y quiero que estés conmigo, por favor, no tienes idea de lo que es capaz de hacer para evitar que este bebé nazca ¿Cuento contigo?

Su mirada cambio a una de total decisión, mientras que yo por dentro estaba aterrado, su padre era de las personas más crueles que conocía y tratar de ayudar a Wendy podría traerme muchos problemas, aunque algo dentro de mi me decía que debía hacer lo correcto, nadie se merecía lo que Wendy estaba pasando y mucho menos el bebé que estaba esperando.

-Claro que cuentas conmigo Wendy, mientras más pronto lo enfrentes mejor, no estarás sola en esto –Le dije con un intento de sonrisa a causa de los nervios que sentía mientras le tomaba de la mano.

-Gracias amigo, no tardara mucho en llegar ¿No te importa esperar conmigo?

-No Wendy no me importa, todo estará bien, lo prometo… Oye, cambiando de tema radicalmente, ¿Stan sabe de esto?

-¡NO! –Dijo rápidamente casi gritando –No Gary y no debe saberlo, primero debo enfrentar a mi padre, además ¿Qué podría decirle? Que estoy esperando un hijo de él, pero que me casare con otro… ¡No es tan fácil Gary!

-Se perfectamente que no es fácil, pero de igual forma tiene todo el derecho de saberlo por ser el padre, además, estoy completamente seguro que él haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para ayudarte.

-Estuve pensándolo muchísimo tiempo Gary y esto es lo mejor, lo primero y más difícil es decírselo a mi padre, después será más fácil hablar con Stan, créeme… Toma, guarda esto por mi –Extendió su mano y me entregó un sobre… –Si algo llega a salir mal, entrégale a Stan esta carta cuanto antes, ¿Si?...

Tome el sobre y lo guarde en la bolsa trasera de mi pantalón, estuvimos planeando las cosas durante un rato cuando el sonido de la llave entrando en la cerradura de la puerta hizo que el ambiente cambiara por completo. Un escalofrío se hizo presente en mi nuca y mis manos comenzaron a sudar repentinamente mientras veía a Wendy completamente fuera de sí, no parpadeaba, solo estaba allí respirando lenta pero profundamente, después de unos segundos empuño sus manos con fuerza y me miro a los ojos.

-¿Listo?

-Listo…

Nos levantamos de la cama y salimos de su habitación, me tomó del brazo con fuerza y bajamos las amplias escaleras, recuerdo perfectamente la mirada de desprecio con la que me recibió el padre de Wendy al verme bajando con ella.

-¿Podrías explicarme quien es este imbécil y que hacías con el allá arriba? –Se refirió a Wendy con un tono muy autoritario en su voz.

-No estábamos haciendo nada papá ¿Acaso no recuerdas a Gary? Ha venido muchas veces a la casa.

-Ah ya, eres tu… –Dijo viéndome de arriba abajo y sonriendo sínicamente.

-Bu… buenas noches Señor… –Musité completamente cohibido.

-¿Y Bien? Tenían pensado bajar… ¿O es que se van a quedar allí parados toda la noche?

-Quería hablar contigo papá, estaba esperando a que llegaras.

-Ya será en otra ocasión, ahora estoy muy cansado y no estoy de humor para escuchar tus niñerías Wendy –Decía el señor arrogantemente mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

Wendy se quedo callada mirando al suelo mientras su padre seguía alejándose, sabía que Wendy había dado el primero paso y tenía que ser ahora o nunca.

-Señor, disculpe que me meta, pero lo que le tiene que decir su hija es algo muy importante.

El Sr. Testaburguer frenó en seco su andar y se giró viéndome de una forma muy aterradora, al parecer le molestó mucho mi comentario, pero no le quedó de otra que regresar hacia nosotros, bajamos rápidamente las escaleras y nos situamos frente a él.

-Y bien Wendy, habla rápido ¿Quieres? –Decía el Sr. Testaburguer mientras me miraba furioso.

Wendy me soltó del brazo y camino un pequeño paso al frente, mientras con su mano me apartaba un poco hacia atrás.

-¡No quiero casarme con el hijo de ese señor!, ni si quiera lo conozco bien y además yo tengo el derecho de estar con quien yo quiera, ¡Por favor no me hagas esto papá!

-¡No digas estupideces Wendy! –Gritó –Ya hemos aclarado esto y no se hablara más del tema.

-Pues no podre hacerlo papá, discúlpame…

-Wendy, no sé qué estupideces te han metido en la cabeza, creo que es mejor que tu amiguito se vaya a casa, no tiene nada que hacer aquí.

-¡Gary se queda!, él no me metió ninguna idea en la cabeza si a eso te refieres, la razón por la cual no podre casarme con quien tu quieres es porque…

Wendy guardó silencio un momento y se giro para observarme, tomó gran cantidad de aire y se dirigió a su padre.

-Estoy embarazada papá –Dijo en firme un hilo de voz mientras unas cuantas lágrimas bajaron con rapidez de entre sus mejillas y bajó su mirada completamente.

Gire mi cabeza rápidamente hacia el padre de Wendy, sus ojos se abrieron de tal forma que parecía que se le saldrían en cualquier momento mientras su expresión facial llena de rabia hacia que se me pusiera la piel de gallina.

En una fracción de segundos levantó su enorme brazo y le soltó un fulminante golpe a Wendy haciéndola caer al suelo con fuerza, acto que provocó que me le fuera encima y comenzara a golpearlo con todas mis fuerzas, el Señor Testaburguer era más grande y fuerte que yo, recuerdo como me tomó por los cabellos y me golpeó en el estómago haciéndome caer al suelo también.

-¡No seas estúpido niño!, lárgate de aquí antes de que acabe de partirte la cara, me dan lastima los maricas como tu –Decía el padre de Wendy mientras se acercaba a mí y me comenzaba a patear con fuerza.

-¡DEJALO PAPÁ! –Gritaba Wendy mientras tenía sus brazos ejerciendo presión en su vientre y con una cara de mucho dolor.

-¡Tú cállate estúpida!, ni creas que dejare que ese bastardo nazca, eso si te lo juro, ya arruinaste los planes de la familia, de mi cuenta corre evitar que arruines también tu vida.

Lo que ocurrió después son solo recuerdos borrosos e incompletos, como si mi cerebro hubiese querido olvidar esas últimas escenas que presencie, que hasta la fecha aun me hierve la sangre de odio y tristeza. Wendy se encontraba a escasos metros de mí, cuando comenzó a gritar de una manera desgarradora, recuerdo también la mirada del Señor Testaburguer con una sonrisa perversa en su rostro, mis ojos se inundaron de lágrimas mientras observaba como el pantalón de Wendy comenzaba a mojarse de sangre en la zona de su entrepierna.

Su padre saco rápidamente su celular y llamó a un doctor particular para que viniera a su casa urgentemente, supuse de inmediato que eran amigos, pues se dirigía a él con mucha confianza y le repetía una y otra vez que si era discreto sabría como recompensarlo.

Yo no sabía qué hacer, era joven y estúpido, aun más de lo que soy ahora, me acerque como pude a Wendy y esta tomó mi mano mientras me observaba de una forma que no puedo describir, pero que me hacia estremecer de impotencia y culpabilidad. Mientras comenzaba a llorar y a pedirle perdón por no poder ayudarla, me tomó del rostro y secó mis lágrimas, me hizo mirarle a los ojos y me suplicó que me fuera lo más rápido que pudiera y que le dijera a Stan que lo amaba con toda su alma.

Yo me negué por supuesto, no quería dejarla allí pero me dijo que su padre era capaz de todo, ya que yo era testigo de lo que había ocurrido y no quería que me hiciera daño, recuerdo como comenzó a buscar algo con desesperación de entre mis jeans, lo cual tiempo después supe que era la carta que me había dado, aunque con todo lo ocurrido no recordaba que la traía conmigo.

Wendy no resistió mucho y se desvaneció en mis brazos, al poco tiempo escuché que alguien llamaba a la puerta y el Sr. Testaburguer salió corriendo, lo cual aproveche para besarle la frente a Wendy y salir por la puerta de atrás a toda prisa, sin saber que esa sería la última vez que volvería verla…

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

_Demasiados errores ortográficos, lo sé. Pero me urgía mucho actualizar, el último review que recibí me exigía (de forma no muy amable) que actualizara, así que aquí está la actualización pendiente, el capítulo tuve que cortarlo a la mitad, creo que la otra mitad la subiré el viernes (no estoy segura) estoy en semana de exámenes y la semana pasada estuve muy ocupada, por ese motivo no he podido actualizar la historia de forma rápida, en fin... espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo._

_Nos leemos queridas lectoras :)_

_Muffin Out._


	13. Chapter 13

**Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker/Matt Stone.**

**®MuffinStateOfTheArt89**

* * *

_Estados, Notificaciones & Mensajes  
Capítulo XIII_

**'…What-Do-You-Want…'**

**Gary POV**

Eran alrededor de las 10:00 p.m. las solitarias calles de la Zona capitalista me causaban escalofríos, iba a paso rápido y volteando a mis espaldas a cada instante, sentía mucho miedo y no paraba de temblar, cuando llegue a casa mis padres me preguntaron que me había ocurrido y les invente que me intentaron asaltar, los tranquilice un poco diciéndoles que solo me habían golpeado unas cuantas veces, pero que estaba bien y que alcance a correr antes de que me hicieran algo más.

Subí a mi habitación sin darles muchos detalles, cerré la puerta con seguro y me tumbe en mi cama a llorar como nunca en mi vida, era por mucho la peor experiencia que había pasado, me quite la ropa que traía puesta y me quede en posición fetal en mi cama llorando y temblando de miedo, no logre dormir esa noche, ni por algunas semanas.

Estar en la universidad era duro sin Wendy, la madre de esta fue a los pocos días a las oficinas a darla de baja de la institución, me acerque a ella y le pregunte por Wendy, me dijo que tenía un problema de salud, por lo cual tendrían que mandarla al extranjero para que pudieran verla unos especialistas, yo sabía la verdad, la mandarían lejos para no ser la burla de su círculo social, inventaron eso también para así posponer o mejor dicho cancelar la boda que le tenían arreglada, era triste, pero creo que Wendy sabia que esto podría pasar, por eso me había dado la carta –¡LA PUTA CARTA! –Recordé de pronto.

Al llegar a casa lo primero que hice fue buscar con desesperación los jeans que traía puestos ese día esperando que mi madre no los hubiera tomado para lavarlos, por suerte tenia hecho un desastre mi habitación y logré encontrarlos bajo mi cama, busque impacientemente la carta y la hallé un poco maltratada pero al menos la tenia conmigo.

Pase mucho, muchísimo tiempo tratando de dar con Stan, las pocas veces que lo veía era de lejos o cuando trataba de acercarme a él, me decía que no quería saber nada de mí, ni de la "puta" de Wendy, al parecer estaba muy resentido con ella, el pobre pasó solo la tragedia de la muerte de su madre y todo indicaba que le había lastimado que Wendy no estuviera con él en esos momentos, sin saber por lo que esta pasaba también. El último año antes de que volviera a tener contacto con Wendy, no sabía absolutamente nada de Stan, ni si quiera lo veía en las calles era como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra.

Wendy nunca me preguntó sobre el tema de la carta, creo que les confesó a sus padres que el hijo que estaba esperando era de Stan y estos se encargaron de meterle ideas en la cabeza de que lo habían visto con otras chicas, que era un mujeriego, un borracho y un caso perdido a fin de cuentas, por lo cual Wendy evitaba preguntarme si era verdad todo eso, me imagino que lo hacía para no llevarse una gran desilusión.

* * *

No me gustaba recordar esa historia del pasado, me trae muchas imágenes tristes y nostálgicas a la cabeza pero en esta ocasión quería que fuera distinto, ahora estaba decidido a ayudar a Wendy a como diera lugar, aun conservaba la carta sellada y tenía como meta entregársela a Stan, para así ayudarlos a que estén juntos de nuevo, me cueste lo que me cueste y sin importar sobre quien tenga que pasar… Wendy y Stan merecen ser felices a toda costa y es mi turno de hacer las cosas bien esta vez.

* * *

**Mark POV**

Estaba recostado en mi cama mientras recordaba mi encuentro de hace unas horas con Stan, en verdad el imbécil ese me ponía mucho, pero hasta allí, no me gustaba su actitud de chico agresivo y pedante que tenia, por lo cual me gustaba hacerlo sentir mal, creo que así le daba un poco de su propia medicina y lograba hacer que pusiera los pies en la tierra, ¿Y quién sabe?… Quizás de esa manera terminé sintiendo algo más por él, aunque por el momento solo quiero disfrutar del buen sexo y ¿Por qué no?, divertirme un poco más con él...

Sin embargo, en el fondo me sentía un poco mal, ya que estaba dispuesto a confesarle mi amor a Kyle dentro de poco y él no se merece que yo mantenga algo con Stan aunque… Este ultimo terminó por aceptar mis acuerdos y dudo mucho que se atreva a romperlos si le interesa tanto la "relación" como dice… ¡Que bah!, ese patán no hará ninguna locura, es un estúpido, si… Pero creo que hasta él entiende que no le conviene hacer algo en contra mía, y Kyle no tendría por qué enterarse... ¿Cierto?

-Kyle… –Pronuncié su nombre en medio de un suspiro y su imagen llegó a mi cabeza, quería escuchar su voz antes de dormir, así que me decidí y cogí mi celular para llamarle.

-Hola Mark, ¿Qué pasa? –Me contestó con su reconfortante y dulce vocecilla.

-¡Hola Kyle!, ¿Cómo esta mi pequeño amigo consentido?

-Jajaja, Bueno, pues solitario y muy aburrido como de costumbre ¿Y tú?, ¿Necesitas ayuda con las tareas o algo...?

-No, no Kyle, solo quería saludarte y saber cómo estas… ¿Te la has pasado bien con Bebe y los otros chicos?

-Aahh vale, Pues… me la he pasado más o menos, ya conoces a Bebe, terminó por irse con Cartman a comprar algunas cosas y tardaron mucho, estuve largo rato con Stan y pues ya te imaginaras… con mi timidez y eso la cosa estuvo un poco incomoda.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Te quedaste a solas con ese imbécil?! –Pregunté un poco molesto y muriéndome de los celos.

-Pues sí, nos dejaron según para cuidar el auto, pero seguro que se fueron a derrochar pasión por allí, pero tranquilo, al principio como que tuvimos una pequeña discusión, pero terminamos arreglando nuestras diferencias…

-¡¿Pero cómo se le ocurre a Bebe?!…

-Mark, por favor cálmate… Mira, podría decirse que ahora me la llevo bien con Stan, enserio, no te preocupes… Stan, él, no es tan malo como parece… Deberías conocerle… –Comentó con voz dubitativa y pausada, algo raro había aquí y las cosas no me cuadraban del todo.

Mi mente comenzó a trabajar con agilidad y recordé que Stan me había dicho que Kyle ni si quiera le dirigió la palabra en todo el rato, cosa que no encajaba con lo que me decía Kyle y este no suele mentir por nada del mundo, el estúpido de Stan me había visto la cara…

-Vale, vale… Te creo Kyle, me alegra que no se haya puesto pesado contigo, si te llega a molestar solo dime ¿Vale?... Sabes que no me gusta que se quieran aprovechar de ti…

-De acuerdo Mark, ¡Gracias por preocuparte!

-¡Bah!, no agradezcas nada… Bueno, me voy a la cama, mañana hay que madrugar…

-Sí, así es… Aun me faltan unos pendientes que debo terminar lo antes posible, pero dentro de poco también me voy a la cama… ¡Que descanses!

-¡Hey!… Esto… ¿Kyle?…

-¿Si?... Dime…

-No, nada, olvídalo… Te quiero amigo, mañana nos vemos

-Yo también te quiero Mark, hasta mañana…

Amaba esa forma tan peculiar de despedirme de él… y aunque nunca tengo el valor de decirle lo que siento, me conformo con ese "Te quiero" que puedo decirle, aunque sea de colegas… Me sentía tranquilo al fin de saber que Stan no intento ninguna guarrada en contra de Kyle, pero me tenía muy pensativo le hecho de que Stan me mintió con respecto a la larga charla que mantuvo con Kyle, no tenía nada de malo o… ¿Será que ambos están ocultado algo?... ¡Nah! no lo creo, Kyle nunca se prestaría a tener algún tipo de conexión con alguien como él…

¿Por qué me preocupo tanto? –Pensé para mis adentros y me relaje un poco, me acomode entre mis sabanas y en cuestión de minutos me quedé profundamente dormido.

* * *

**Gary POV**

Me levante cerca de las 8:00 a.m. me puse mi ropa deportiva y me dirigí al gimnasio, hice mi rutina correspondiente, me di una ducha en los vestidores del recinto y me dirigí una vez más a la casa en donde solía vivir Stan, esperando encontrarme con su hermana para ver si ahora podía convencerle para que me facilitara un teléfono o una dirección para localizarlo, solo eso necesitaba. Al llegar pude observar la silueta de una linda mujer regando y cantándole alegremente a las hermosas flores que había en el inmenso jardín.

-Hola, buenos días señora –Dije con mi amistoso tono de voz, atrayendo la atención de la simpática señora.

-Hola, buen día joven, ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted? –Dijo con una gran sonrisa entre sus labios y con un tono maternal.

-Lo que pasa es que estoy tratando de localizar a Stan desde hace varias semanas y no he logrado dar con él, en serio es algo importante… Cree usted que podría…

-¡No se diga más!… ¿Emm?…

-Gary, me llamo Gary… Mucho gusto.

- Soy la esposa del padre de Stan, pero pasa, adelante por favor… Te preparo un café y así platicamos mejor ¿Qué dices?

-Si no es mucha molestia, se lo agradecería bastante.

-En lo absoluto corazón con confianza -Decía mientras reía amablemente y me invitaba a pasar.

La señora era muy amable y no tarde mucho tiempo en entrar en confianza con ella, me platicó que cuando recién se caso con el Sr. Marsh, por más que trató de acercarse a Stan, este era muy frío e indiferente por lo cual era constantemente rechazada por él, todo lo contrario a su hermana mayor Shelly con el cual desde siempre tuvo una muy buena relación.

Cuando hablaba de Stan lo hacía con mucho cariño y le preocupaba la vida que llevaba, mientras me contaba algo sobre la madre de este se quedo pensativa un rato cambiando su dulce rostro a uno lleno de nostalgia y hasta pude apreciar un poco de tristeza en el, a los pocos segundos salió de su trance y le dio un sorbo grande a su café, regresando así a su habitual semblante de gentileza

Estuvimos charlando otro rato más y después le dije que debía irme al ver que no me daba información alguna para localizar a Stan, ya llevaba algo de tiempo allí sin conseguir mucho, así que debía buscarlo por otros lados.

-Bueno, gracias por platicar un rato conmigo, paso mucho tiempo sola así que me encanta recibir visitas, cuando quieras puedes regresar, en serio corazón y mira acá entre nos, toma… Es el teléfono de Stan –Me decía mientras me extendía un trozo de papel con números escritos en el.

-Muchísimas gracias, no sabes lo mucho que me ayudas con esto, con gusto un día de estos regreso a platicar con usted.

-No agradezcas nada corazón, me alegra que Stan tenga amigos como tú, espero que lo que le tengas que decir lo ayude un poco a entrar en razón y cambie su actitud un poco, tengo un buen presentimiento, aun sin saber nada.

-Ya verá que si, de eso me encargo yo –Le dije mientras me despedía estrechando su mano.

Me acompaño a la puerta y me retire de allí con una sonrisa triunfante en mi rostro, por fin estaba cada vez más cerca de acercarme a Stan, me sentía un poco aliviado de poder ayudar a Wendy y esta misma noche intentaría llamarlo esperando que accediera a verme, para así contarle al fin todo lo ocurrido aquella noche y entregarle la carta de una vez por todas…

* * *

**Kyle POV**

Estábamos en el descanso de la escuela, ayer no pude dormir bien ya que estaba haciendo algunos trabajos extra-curriculares para apoyar a la escuela en unos concursos estatales, pero después de varios meses de trabajo, por fin ayer los termine, estaba cansado pero aliviado ya que ahora solo me preocuparía por mis propias tareas y mis clases normales, comparado con las toneladas de resúmenes, investigaciones y de más cosas que debía hacer, eso era pan comido. Tenía mi vista cansada, así que solo ponía atención a la charla de los demás mientras daba pequeños masajes a mis ojos e intentaba relajarme un poco.

-Oigan chicos, aun no es nada seguro, pero tal vez mi hermana venga por unos días a la ciudad y quiero organizarle una fiesta de bienvenida en la casa de campo de mi familia, ya saben para que no esté mi padre de aguafiestas, ya lo conocen como es de estricto, obvio seria sin consultárselo, a fin de cuentas no le gusta frecuentar mucho esa casa, así que tenemos vía libre… ¿Qué dicen?, ¿Me ayudan a organizar todo? Obviamente por el dinero ni se preocupen, que todo va de mi cuenta… Y saben que cuando es así, la cosa se pone buena.

-¿Qué?... ¿Apoco tienes una hermana? –Formuló de pronto Red, tan observadora y perspicaz como siempre, era verdad lo que decía, jamás habíamos escuchado que Mariana hablara de una hermana, o si quiera haberla visto de vez en cuando por aquí.

-Este… Si… solo que… Amm… Pues tuvo la dicha de ganar una beca en el extranjero por eso vive y estudia allá la muy suertuda –Decía un poco nerviosa, como si estuviera ocultando algo.

-Bueno, cuando este segurísima la fecha en que viene mi hermana yo les aviso y comenzamos a comprar todo, ya hace mucho que no nos ponemos una buena borrachera, ¿Eh Kyle?... Ya es hora de que te sueltes un poco ¿No? –Comentó Mariana burlonamente al saber que yo no bebo ni una gota de alcohol y no soy muy partidario de asistir a fiestas.

-Sí, claro–Dije sin prestarle mucha atención a su comentario y forzando una sonrisa.

Dieron el timbrazo que indicaba el fin del descanso y nos dispusimos a regresar al aula, faltaban unas horas más de clase pero ya estaba a la vuelta de la esquina el fin de semana y con él podría relajarme como ya hacía mucho no podía hacerlo, me sentía exhausto físicamente y eso comenzaba a afectarme en mi estado anémico, pero nada que no curen unas cuentas horas de sueño…

* * *

**Stan POV**

Por fin era viernes y ya había terminado la jornada del trabajo, al llegar a mi apartamento, me recosté en el sofá de la sala mientras me sobaba mi entrepierna recordando el monumento de hombre que es Mark, cuando de pronto el sonido de mi celular me saco de mis pecaminosos pensamientos… Debe ser el niñato de Kyle otra vez –Pensé.

Seguramente está preocupado porque no le conteste ayer su mensaje, pero que rayos ya no me importa en lo absoluto que me ayude a acercarme a Mark, yo solo lo había logrado y era solo cuestión de tiempo para tenerlo comiendo de mi mano, mire la pantalla de mi celular y un número desconocido era el que me llamaba, me sorprendí un poco, pero terminé por coger la llamada.

-¿Quién habla? –Dije tajantemente

-Hola Stan… ¿Me recuerdas? Soy Gary…

Mi corazón comenzó a bombear sangre rápidamente mientras los recuerdos de mi pasado comenzaban a llegar a mi mente con rapidez, mi respiración se agitó considerablemente, cerré mis ojos un momento y me enfoque rápidamente en la persona que me llamaba… Gary

Como no acordarme de él, era el mejor amigo de Wendy y él único cómplice y testigo de nuestro amor, era un buen chico, me caía bien, pero en ese entonces quería alejarme de todo lo que me recordara a Wendy, y eso lo incluía a él… Ahora que lo recuerdo siempre tuve la impresión de que era gay, me miraba de una forma muy peculiar que era bastante obvio su interés en mí… ¡Que interesante toparme con él ahora! –Pensé.

Estaba caliente por el recuerdo de Mark así que traje a mi mente la imagen de Gary, era un chico rubio, medio alto y delgado, ahora que lo pienso no encaja mucho con mis gustos, aunque si tenía un rostro sumamente lindo y unos penetrantes ojos marrones que en más de una ocasión aprecié.

Aunque en ese entonces no me llamaban la atención para nada los chicos, ahora la cosa es diferente, ¿Y quién sabe?, igual los años le han sentado bien y puede que el chico ahora pueda ponerme y termine follando con él… Esa idea me gustaba, así que me calme un poco y cambie mi actitud por completo.

-¡Pero claro!... Gary, tanto tiempo ¡eh!… Debes estar irreconocible pues no te he visto para nada estos últimos años en la ciudad.

-Lo mismo te digo Stan, tampoco te he visto, creí que ya no vivías por acá… Oye, cambiando de tema, te llamó para preguntarte si crees que podemos vernos pronto, ¿Podrías?

-¡Claro!, para los viejos amigos siempre tengo tiempo… Y más si es para ti, solo que mañana no creo poder, ya tenía algunos planes pero… ¿Qué te parece si el domingo vienes a mi departamento? Aquí podríamos… CHARLAR… ¿Qué dices, eh?

-Vale… mientras antes mejor, aunque preferiría que fuera en algún bar o en un café… No sé, para mas formalidad ¿No te molesta?

¡Que mierda! –Exclamé para mis adentros.

-No, no… Claro que no me molesta… –Contesté serenamente. No iba perder la oportunidad de follarme a Gary, en mi encuentro con Mark solo se había corrido él, así que me quede con ganas, además, ya tengo algo de tiempo que no lleno de leche un buen culo. Sabía que Gary estaba loco por mí y si ahora se acerca así de la nada, no creo que sea para recordar los viejos tiempos… Así que lo cite en un bar cerca de mi departamento, de esta manera tengo casi asegurado el éxito de esa noche.

-Bueno Stan, gracias por aceptar mi invitación, nos vemos en ese bar a las 8:00 p.m. ¿Vale?

-Vale Gary, esperare con ansias el domingo, cuídate…

Colgué el teléfono mientras una notable erección se dibujaba entre mis pantalones, causada por el morbo de pensar en follarme al mejor amigo de mi "Ex", es algo insolente, lo sé, pero del buen sexo hay que disfrutar ¿Qué no?...

** _Continuará..._**


End file.
